


Wings

by passengers



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Bible au (?) is that a thing?, Blowjobs, Devils Ensemble, Fluff, Flyers ensemble, M/M, Nico reads a lot, Nolan is confused a lot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, angel!Nolan, devil!nico, everybody loves nolan, handjobs, i honestly just wanted to read about nolan being held down but there's nothing, mpreg (or my take on it?), so i had to write it myself, we're all going to hell after reading this (pun intended)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passengers/pseuds/passengers
Summary: “I’m Nico,” he said, extending his hand, and he saw realization hit him.“Wait.” He opened his eyes, surprised. “As in Hischier?”Nico nodded, smiling.“You’re the fucking devil?”“Language, little angel.”





	1. Nico

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED HERE PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please, PLEASE (please) close the tab. This is just a work of fiction.

Provvy sat down heavily on the sofa next to him, sighing like an old woman. Nico ignored him and continued reading his book. He was used to Provvy acting like a drama queen.

He turned another page slowly, ignoring Provvy huffing and puffing. He was enjoying the story, but he enjoyed making Provvy angry much more.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what’s wrong?” he finally said.

Nico turned another page slowly and read a couple of paragraphs before answering, not interested in the least on what he had to say.

“Hello to you too, Ivan. How nice of you to visit us, lowly beings.”

“I should know better than to try to talk to the devil,” he complained, resting his head against the back of the sofa.

“Yes, you should.”

“Can you close the book and listen to me for a second?” he asked. “I need to vent.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Oh, fuck me.”

“Well, we’ve done that, so let me know if you’re up for it again.”

“Shut up,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Nico laughed and finally closed the book. He turned to look at Ivan, resting his arm along the sofa.

“Well then. What has you this upset, my dear Ivan?” he asked him sweetly.

“Giroux is mad.”

“He’s always mad. He’s special like that.”

“This time he’s right to be mad.”

“Pray tell why,” he said, yawning. Angels and their problems bored him to death. But so did demons and their problems. So there was that.

“Patty is gone.”

“Your little angel heir is lost?” Nico knew everything about him, nobody seemed to be able to shut up about the angel wonder, but he refused to play along. They were supposed to be enemies, to hate each other, but they couldn't fulfill their destinies if Nico avoided him like the plague. He liked this simpler life much more.

“He’s not lost,” he scoffed. “I know where he is.”

“Then why all the drama?” he asked, massaging his head with the tip of his fingers. Ivan seemed to relax. And Nico smiled quietly to himself. All he needed for his power to work was to be touching someone. Best part was almost nobody knew about it. He didn’t believe in bragging about your powers when you could keep them secret and take the entire world by surprise when you used them.

“Because G doesn’t know where he is.”

“Then tell him and spare him the aneurysm.”

“I can’t.”

“Okay, for the sake of this interesting conversation, I’m going to bite and ask. Why not?”

“Because Patty wants to be alone. But it’s still a pain in the ass having to lie to G.”

“Okay.” He turned around and grabbed his book again. He had already seen everything he needed.

“How come you never ask about him?”

“Should I?”

“I thought you’d be more interested.” He shrugged.

“Contrary to popular belief, babe, the devil doesn’t give a shit about you angels and your problems.”

Ivan scoffed.

“You’re telling me you don’t care about the war?”

“Why bother? It’s not like you care about it either.”

“I’m fighting in it,” he said, offended.

“No, you’re sitting on my couch and interrupting my morning reading.”

“I’m being serious, Nico.”

“You’re being annoying, Ivan, there’s a difference.”

Hallsy snorted from his place at the table.

“We killed one of yours last night.”

Nico looked at him.

“Who.”

Ivan shrugged again.

“Some lousy demon. He spewed acid and got Gudas on the arm.”

“Wish it had been his face, it’d have done wonders to his complexity.”

Ivan looked at him, unimpressed.

“Whatever,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. “I hate those demons. They smell terrible.”

Ivan waited.

“Am I supposed to say thanks?”

“How the hell you’re the heir to the whole underworld is beyond me.”

“Hey,” he said offended. “I’m very good at my job.”

“What job exactly?”

“Delegating.”

“To who?”

“Hallsy.”

Hallsy cleared his throat.

“Actually, I delegated everything to Boyle.”

“See?” Nico said. “I’m so good at delegating that even the person I delegated my duties to delegated them to somebody else.”

“You should be losing the war.”

“Maybe you guys are just too bad at this and should surrender.”

“I hate you.”

“You keep saying that but you still visit me. It must be my charming personality.”

“Maybe he’s trying to find out all your secrets, Nico,” Hallsy said, sipping his coffee.

“Nah, Ivan is too good for that, right, babe?”

***

“You look pretty relaxed for someone in danger,” Nico said, looking around. He had to give it to him, it was a beautiful place.  


“In danger of what?” he said without opening his eyes.  


“Demons.”  


“Like you?” he turned to look at him for a moment and then closed his eyes again, completely at ease.  


“Like me.”  


“Right,” he snorted.  


“Someone could sneak up on you.”  


“Well, I felt your presence a while ago, so good luck with that.”  


Nico laughed and sat down next to the boy. He was pretty, he supposed. Rosy cheeks and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He had a pleasant voice, too, and white skin, perfect for leaving marks. His body looked strong and agile and he could feel the power thrumming inside his veins.  


“I’m Nico,” he said, extending his hand, and he saw realization hit him.  


“Wait.” He opened his eyes, surprised. “As in Hischier?”  


Nico nodded, smiling.  


“You’re the fucking devil?”  


“Language, little angel.”  


He sat and stared at his hand, brows furrowed.  


“Provvy calls you asshole, you know?” He had a deep, quiet voice, and spoke slowly, as if he hated opening his mouth in the first place.  


Nico laughed.  


“He called me other names when I was fucking him, so I’ll take it as a compliment.”  


And the pretty boy blushed. Well, that was interesting.  


“So,” Nico said, “aren’t you going to tell me your name?”  


“Why bother?” he answered. “You obviously already know it.”  


“Of course I do, but it’s all about manners.”  


“The devil is criticizing my manners.”  


“Actually, I’m criticizing your lack of manners.”  


The boy shook his head.  


“What are you doing here?”  


”I could ask you the same.”  


“Well, I asked you first,” he said. “Besides, you found me, so I guess you already know my reasons.”  


“Maybe I do.”  


“What do you want?” he sighed.  


“Too many things to count.”  


“Well, start with one.”  


“Why would I tell my deepest secrets to some boorish angel who won’t even tell me his name?” he mocked.  


“Giroux said I shouldn’t expect straight answers from the devil.” He rolled his eyes.  


“Well, he got that right,” he laughed. “There’s nothing straight about me.”  


The boy looked away and Nico guessed he was blushing again. This was fun. He laid back on the grass and looked at the morning sky through the leaves of the trees. It was a quiet place, secluded, the smell of autumn in the air. He could see why the angel liked it here.  


“You’re not going to leave, aren’t you?”  


“I like it. It’s quiet.”  


“I know, that’s why I come here,” he said, exasperated.  


“So,” he said conversationally. “Does Giroux know you’re here?”  


“How did you know I was here?” he asked.  


“I asked you first.”  


He shrugged.  


“It’s not like we’re answering each other’s questions.”  


Nico would give him that.  


After a moment, the boy angel laid back on the grass next to him.  


Nico noticed he was looking at him and turned his head to look back. He raised an eyebrow in question.  


“You’re the devil,” he said.  


“We’ve already established that, boy.”  


He shrugged.  


“I just thought you’d be different.”  


“You mean with horns, red skin and a long tail?”  


“Something like that. I thought you’d have claws, too.”  


Nico laughed. He liked this angel. A lot.  


“Where are your wings?”  


“Hey, that’s very personal,” he pretended to be offended.  


“Well, I don’t have a tail, but my ass is very nice. Horns went out of style like five decades ago, so that’s a no, too.”  


“What about claws?”  


“Sorry to disappoint. But I do have nails to leave marks on your pretty skin if that's what you're interested in.”  


“Shouldn't you be trying to win the war?” he asked, fighting his blush and changing the topic completely.  


“Shouldn't you?”  


“Giroux has it under control.”  


“Right. So does Boyle for that matter.”  


“What is it that you do if you don't care about the war?”  


“Besides looking good in black and red, and fucking my way through you pretty angelic things, I own a company.”  


“Of course the devil is a CEO.”  


“Hey,” he said. It was his turn to pretend being offended, “I'll have you know my company is environmentally friendly and we offer scholarships to poor kids.”  


“You're an angel,” he drawled, and Nico laughed.  


“A fallen one at that.”  


“Why did you guys fall anyways?”  


“I’m sure you've heard the stories.”  


“Of course I have, but there are three sides to each story.”  


Nico narrowed his eyes in confusion.  


“My side, your side and the truth,” he explained. “So?”  


This angel boy was proving to be more interesting than Nico had thought. He would have to make sure it didn't become a problem. For someone who lived his life bored to death, finding something interesting to focus on was too good a distraction to pass up. Except when it came to your enemy.

There was a reason Nico had avoided this pretty angel for years, he had had a feeling it wouldn’t end well. So of course he had let Ivan guide him here. Nico had already fallen once, he wasn’t planning on doing it again.  


“Oh, you know, our celestial father created humans in his image, but he forgot the part in which He is perfect and humans are not. So his little project was bound to fail.”  


“Just because they are imperfect doesn’t give you the right to corrupt them.”  


“I’m not corrupting them. He got angry at us because we believed their flaws made them even more special and we wanted to embrace them instead of punish them for them.”  


“So vices are good.”  


“Nothing done in extreme is good.”  


“There’s a difference between being too pious and too sinful.”  


“Yeah, being too pious leads you to burning people who think differently at the stake.”  


He shook his head and massaged his eyes.  


“Stop.”  


“What, being right?”  


“Making me think. I came here to not think.”  


“You asked me a question.”  


“I didn’t think you would answer.”  


“Joke’s on you.” He gave him a cryptic smile. “Besides, if you’d rather not think, may I interest you in other more physical activities?”  


“I am not fighting with you,” he said, tapping his fingers rapidly on his thigh and breathing deeply.  


“I wasn’t talking about fighting,” he said, smiling seductively and nudging his shoulder.  


He looked at him blankly for a moment until Nico saw his meaning dawn on his face.  


“I am not having sex with you,” he gasped.  


Nico laughed. The blush was definitely cute.  


“You’re awful.”  


“Duh, I’m the devil, remember?”  


He rolled his eyes. Nico watched him swallow, mesmerized by the white arch of his throat, and decided a speedy exit was his best option at the time.  


“Anyways, if you need references of my sexual exploits, you can ask Provvy,” he said, standing up and stretching. “See you later, little angel.”  


“Stop calling me that,” he complained.  


“Well, you didn’t give me your name, so it’s either that or babe.”  


“Neither,” he said, pouting and turning his head. The blush was reaching his throat now and Nico wished he could stay to see if he could make him blush all the way down his toes.  


“Not an option. I’ll have to choose it myself, then." He smiled dangerously. "Bye, babe.” He blew him a kiss and disappeared with the sound of his indignation in his ears.


	2. Nolan

Nolan was looking at the ceiling, lost in thought, when Ivan kicked his shin. Because he was an asshole.

“Earth to Patty.”

“Are we the good guys?” he blurted. One short talk with the devil and his head already hurt from all the questions fighting for attention in his mind. He used to be so sure of everything. Black and white. Demons and angels. War and peace. But the war was still going after thousands of years, neither side fighting too hard to win, just enough to not stop, and Nolan was tired. Tired of training for a future he hadn’t asked for, tired of fighting, tired of making excuses, tired of not being able to choose. He wanted to press pause on the world and get off.

“We've been over this, Nolan,” Giroux said, exasperated. He was analysing a map with Simmonds, but nothing escaped him. “I know you studied this because I taught you about it.”

“I know,” he said, and he wasn’t whining, though judging by Giroux’s raised eyebrow he definitely was, which, maybe. “What I mean is why are we fighting demons?”

Giroux looked at him as if he had grown another head.

“Don't look at me like that,” he said. “They were angels once.”

“Yes, and they fell.”

Nolan rolled his eyes.

“I just… I don't know. I was wondering.”

“Why they fell?”

“No, I already know that.” Or at least he thought he did.

He closed his eyes, trying to put his thoughts in order. This is why he didn’t like talking, his words made sense in his head, but as soon as he opened his mouth, sounds tumbled down from it that made no sense to anyone, not even himself.

“God made humans in his image, right?” Nolan said, concentrating on the sounds. Giroux hated it when he mumbled, and he wasn't actively trying to piss him off.

“Yes,” he answered slowly as if he was a stupid child.

“But humans are imperfect.”

Giroux nodded, waiting patiently, as if he could only go back to his more interesting conversation after Nolan had spoken his mind, as badly as he usually did.

“And God is perfect.”

“What's your point?” Maybe he wasn’t as patient as Nolan had thought.

“Why are we trying to change humans? I mean, God made them as they should be, right? What gives us the right to get involved in their lives?”

“It's our divine duty to protect them from demons.” It sounded rehearsed. And it probably was, they had been repeating the same speech for centuries.

“Demons fell after humans had already been on Earth for a long time.”

“Nolan…”

“Maybe humans are just imperfect and we should let them be. Their mistakes are their own, maybe we should just let them… make mistakes. As long as they are not hurting anyone, I mean,” he added quickly. He wasn’t sure where he was going with this either, so he could understand Giroux’s exasperation.

“Humans can be better,” Giroux said.

“That doesn’t mean they should if that’s not what they want. I thought free will was important.”

Giroux was stunned. Nolan blushed under the scrutiny. This is what happened when he listened to the friggin devil and tried to talk more than two words. Maybe one day he would learn his lesson.

“I'm just saying, I don't see the point of this war.” He shrugged, self-conscious.

“We are protecting humanity.”

“From demons.”

“Yes, Nolan.”

“Okay.” Maybe he should just let it go.

“What’s all this about?”

“I already told you. I was just thinking.”

“That's what happens when you disappear.”

Nolan sighed. They had been over this.

“I just needed to be alone for a while.”

“You can be alone here.”

“No, I can't. Someone's always watching.”

“You're important. One day you'll have to lead all of us.”

“Or you could just never give me that power and we could all continue being happy.”

Giroux massaged his temples.

“I'm sorry,” Nolan whispered. He hated disappointing him.

“No, you're not.”

No, he wasn't. He hated being told what he had to do more.

Giroux stood up and left. Simmonds looked at him, calculating, for a moment, and then followed him out.

“You're starting to sound like Nico,” Ivan said.

“I'm assuming that's bad.”

He shrugged.

“It just is.”

“What is he like?”

“You've never asked about him before,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

It was Nolan's turn to shrug.

“You brought him up.”

“He is Nico.”

“Very helpful, Ivan,” he mumbled, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

He laughed.

“Are you guys friends?” he tried again, because he needed answers and he sure as hell wasn't going to get them from the devil.

“Not really.”

“Fuckbuddies?”

Ivan seemed to think about that for a moment.

“We only fucked once.”

“Why?”

“Well, he's really good in bed and he can do things with his tongue that‒”

“I meant why do you guys do that?” he interrupted him quickly, he didn’t need that image in his head, he was already in too much trouble as it was. “He's the enemy, but you're not the first angel to sleep with him.”

“And I won't be the last one either.”

“Giroux knows about this, why does he let you guys do it?”

“It is what it is.”

“That's not an answer.”

“Look, Nolan. Truth is relative.”

“Giroux just said we're the good guys,” he said, thinking back to their conversation. His head was starting to hurt worse than before, and he deserved this, he had brought it on himself by listening to the devil.

“Things are never that simple.”

“So why are we fighting?”

“Because we want to believe we're doing the right thing.”

“But we're not sure?”

He shrugged, and then, “That's why we tolerate each other.”

“I don't get it. It seems stupid to be fighting a war just because history tells us we should.”

“We know it’s stupid. Both sides are looking for an excuse to stop fighting.”

“We should just stop fighting then.”

“It’s not that easy.” Nolan just stared at him. “We're trying, okay?”

“None of this makes any sense.” He massaged his eyes. He was going to fucking murder the devil. He had never questioned their mission to fight demons and protect humanity until the devil had told him demons were trying to protect humanity, too, in their own (probably) messed up way.

“You should just relax.”

“You’re stressing me,” he whined.

“That's why I slept with Nico.”

“Because I stress you?” he scrunched his nose in confusion.

“Because it's fun,” he laughed. “You should try it someday.” He nudged his shoulder affectionately.

“I'm not a virgin,” he complained. He wasn't completely lying.

 

***

 

Nolan was sitting on the sofa, not really listening to TK fight with Simmonds over something when Giroux came in.

“I hope you’re all ready for this.”

Nolan rolled his eyes. It was the same shit always. They met with the demons. They talked. They didn’t agree on anything. The demons left. Rinse and repeat in a couple of weeks. It had been going for years. At first, Nolan had been forbidden from attending, his only job was to focus on his lessons, his training, his duties to his race, always striving to be better. He had hated everyone during those years. But now that he was done with all of that and was forced to attend these meetings… Yeah, well, let’s just say he wasn’t complaining anymore.

“Always ready, captain,” TK said, smiling.

“Why are you this happy, Teeks?” Nolan asked, yawning. It had been another sleepless night.

“I thought you were making him feel happy,” Simmonds said.

“Why would I make him feel happy? This is a waste of time.”

“I thought you wanted us to stop fighting,” Ivan said, coming in.

“I said we should all just stop fighting and stop having these stupid meetings.”

“We’re trying,” Giroux said.

“Not hard enough,” Nolan said, rolling his eyes.

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Yes, just stop!”

Giroux massaged his eyes.

“You asked him,” Simmonds said, patting Nolan’s head affectionately.

“Stop treating me like a kid,” he complained, pushing his hand away.

“Oh, but you are a kid, Nols.”

“And he’s supposed to save us,” TK said, laughing.

“Go to hell,” he said.

“Sorry, it’s full,” Boyle said, appearing out of nowhere and straightening his tie, “I just come from there.”

“Good to know,” TK said, batting his eyelashes at him.

More demons started appearing one by one on the room and Nolan ignored them as usual, his only job was to keep the mood amiable enough to not make the situation worse. But he froze when he felt him. He was sure they had all stopped breathing. The room itself held its breath until he materialized in front of them, lazily, and looking good enough to eat. Nolan was glad nobody here could read his traitorous thoughts. Because he was not lusting after the fucking devil. Except he probably was.

“Nico, what the hell are you doing here?” Giroux asked, the first to recover.

“I thought I was supposed to be here,” he said, furrowing his brows, his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, looking like the picture of innocence.

“You are, yet you’ve never come before.”

“Oh, I’ve come before,” he said, winking. Giroux rolled his eyes and Nolan willed his already blushed cheeks to… well, nothing, honestly, he was already fucked.

“Nico…” Boyle warned.

“Fine, if I promise to behave, can I stay?” he pouted, and Boyle shrugged, looking at Giroux, who just moved his hand in the air, already done with the meeting even if it hadn’t actually started yet.

Nico spotted Nolan and smiled a slow, burning smile.

Nolan had never felt like prey before. He thought he might now.

“I see we’ve got some new faces here,” he said sweetly.

“No, we don’t,” Giroux said, angry, and Nolan sent a pulse of calming power around him. “You would know him if you had bothered to show up sometime during all these years.”

“Why bother? Boyle has everything under control.”

“Why are you here then?” Simmonds asked, tilting his head as if Nico was a piece on a chessboard he intended to use in his next play.

“This has been going for far too long,” he said, shrugging. His eyes had never left Nolan. “And I was bored out of my mind.”

He could believe that.

“Anyways,” he said, walking towards him. “I’m Nico.” He extended his hand and smiled wickedly.

Nolan hated him so much. He didn’t have a choice but to give him his name now. Of course the bastard had chosen the most crowded place to make his move, fucking drama queen. And it was stupid, so stupid, that Nolan didn’t want to tell him, he obviously already knew it, but he felt like he had a tiny advantage by keeping quiet. Except now that advantage was gone. And Nolan felt like Nico had him right where he wanted him.

Judging by the heavy looks Giroux was sending his way and the way the devil’s smile was getting bigger with every heartbeat that went by, Nolan was taking too long.

He couldn’t find a way out. He was doomed. He knew it. So he did the only thing he could do.

He took the plunge.

“Nolan,” he said, shaking his hand.

His smile got even bigger, and Nolan felt thunder in his bloodstream.

 

The meeting went its usual way. Nolan couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying, but made sure to keep them all from killing each other, so it had to count for something. He felt the devil’s eyes on his skin as if he were burning him from the inside out, and it was all Nolan could do to keep the mood in the room civil. When Boyle finally called for an end to this waste of time, Giroux was happy to oblige. And so was Nolan. He needed some fresh air. And he needed to be away from Nico. He needed to think.

“I’ll see you later,” he mumbled to TK before disappearing without saying a word. Giroux would be pissed when he couldn’t reach him, but screw him. Nolan needed… Something.

A heartbeat later, he was laying down, palms down on the grass, feeling the beat of the Earth, the air on his skin, the sounds of his surroundings invading his senses.

His heart was getting back to its normal rhythm when he felt him. And all his meditation went to hell. Pun unintended.

“Get out of here,” he snarled.

“And here I was thinking you had been working on your manners, little angel.”

“Fuck you.”

“My pleasure. Nolan.”

He reached for his belt, and Nolan blasted him. Or he tried to. But Nico contained his power somehow, and took advantage of his surprise by pinning his wrists down next to his head. He hovered over him and tilted his head to the side, looking at him as if trying to read him.

“Very naughty, little angel,” he whispered. “That could have hurt. Except you weren’t trying to hurt me.”

“Get off me,” Nolan said.

“Say ‘please.’”

Nolan pushed him off him and Nico went easily, laughing. He laid down on his side next to him, resting his head on his hand and staring at him as if he were something interesting.

“Don’t you have someone else to bother?”

“Not really.”

“Why are you here?”

“I missed you,” he pouted. “You disappeared on me.” He poked his cheek, and Nolan felt his blood burn.

“You don’t know me,” he said, batting his hand away.

“I’m trying to, but you’re making this really hard.”

“Then give up.”

“I don’t want to,” he complained.

“I’ve always been here,” he said, turning to look at him, confused. “I’ve always been here and you’ve never given a damn about me. What’s changed?”

“Well, I didn’t know you were this hot.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t handle the truth.”

Nolan closed his eyes, even though he could still feel his eyes on him. He focused on breathing in and out again, trying to find the calm he had felt moments before. How come he could get under his skin so fast? He barely knew him, and he already made him feel too much, Nolan wanted him out of his life. But short of fighting him and maybe winning, he was stuck tolerating him, so he just focused on the air coming in and out of his lungs and tried to ignore the enticing warmth of the body lying next to him.

The quiet was nice. He knew he wasn’t alone. He could feel the devil. Too close, too powerful. Too much. But he felt peaceful. He would take what he could.

He turned to look at him after a while and found him looking back, curiosity shining in his brown eyes.

“Do you think there is a way to end this war?” he blurted before he could rein his thoughts in.

“Only if we can find some common ground,” he answered, more seriously than Nolan had expected.

“Can we?”

He shrugged.

“What do you think?”

“I’m losing hope.”

“And here I was thinking hope was the last thing you were supposed to lose, little angel.”

“Is the devil giving me a pep talk?”

“You’re the one being all depressed and shit, what am I supposed to do?”

Nolan turned back to stare at the cloudless sky.

“I’m just tired.”

“Then take a nap.”

“Right,” he snorted.

“Take a nap and dream of me.”

Nolan laughed quietly. But he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

“I’ll look after you, little angel.”

And Nolan was sure he couldn’t really trust him. But he was tired. So he counted in his head until he felt sleep take over. He thought he might have felt something on his cheek, but he was too far gone to really care.


	3. Nico

Nico stared at his little angel and felt quiet settle under his skin. He followed the rise and fall of his chest and listened to their surroundings.

He should leave him here, unprotected, as punishment for trusting the devil. But he couldn’t make himself move. He was so naive, he would end up paying for it. Someone would take advantage of him. And Nico would hunt them to the end of the world and make them regret it.

He hoped this interest was a passing distraction that would soon go away. He hated to think what his life would become if he let himself care about an angel with too blue eyes and white skin made to be kissed.

He caressed his cheek lightly and felt his skin burn. Cursing softly, he turned to lay on his back, his head blissfully quiet for once.

After what felt like hours, he felt him stirr.

“You’re still here?” he mumbled, surprised.

He was yawning, his eyes not completely opened yet and his voice was even deeper than before. He looked soft and Nico wanted to pin him against the ground and break him in a million pieces. He wanted to kiss him until he could only feel his lips and he forgot about the world around them. He wanted to dig his nails in his perfect skin, bite his lips until he bled and swallow every single sound he made. He wanted to keep him safe inside his arms until his heart went back to its normal rhythm and he could finally breathe again as if he wasn’t drowning.

“I told you I’d look after you.”

He smiled shyly at the ground and Nico wanted to burn the entire world to keep this feeling inside his chest.

They stayed quiet after that, but Nico felt a peace he had never felt before. He closed his eyes and let his senses expand. The air, the earth, the wind, the water from the river close by. Nolan, Nolan, Nolan.

“Do you think he’s out there?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“Who?”

“You know who.”

“I’m pretty sure Harry Potter killed him in the last book,” he said just to be contrary.

The pretty angel laughed. And Nico was fucking lost.

“I mean our Father.”

“Isn’t it weird that we call him that?”

“Why would it be?”

“He’s not our father.”

“Yes, he is.”

“No, he isn’t, we’re not brothers.”

“Oh, but maybe we are.”

“Trust me, I don’t want to fuck my brother.”

Nolan shook his head. And Nico was sure he hadn’t understood the innuendo.

“Maybe that’s why you fell, you wanted to fuck your brother.”

It was Nico’s turn to shook his head.

“No, he just made us and then disappeared, only to get angry at us when we didn’t turn out to be what he expected us to be. Which is pretty stupid, because he never told us what we were supposed to be in the first place.”

“He wanted you to be good.”

“No, he wanted mindless soldiers to fight his wars.”

“That’s not true.”

“We were perfect,” he said. “He made sure of that. And in the end, he still hated us. He, Our Perfect Father, made a mistake. So he tried again. He made humans, such imperfect and breakable creatures. Why do you think they are the way they are?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because when they finally screw up, Daddy Dearest can get rid of them and say it was their fault for being imperfect. But who made them in the first place? Who made them so that they could be corrupted?”

Nico could see he was hurting his little angel. He wanted to stop, but the sooner he broke him, the sooner he could get his sanity back. Hopefully.

“They have a choice,” he fought back.

“Yes, the same choice I had.”

Nolan didn’t say anything.

“If he wanted perfect creatures, he shouldn’t have given us free will. The moment he let us make our own choices, we were doomed.”

“I’m not doomed.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You either follow in his footsteps or you fall. Is that a real choice?”

“I don’t do this to make him proud or out of blind loyalty.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Because I believe humans deserve a chance.”

“At what? At being mindlessly good in fear of some divine punishment? At spending their entire life worshipping someone who forgot about them eons ago?”

“You don’t know that.”

“Where is He, then?”

He shook his head.

“He told you we were evil and you had to kill us, that it was your sacred duty. But he created us, why didn’t he clean his own mess?” Nico shook his head. “He punished us because we dared to want.” It was as simple as that.

“Want what?” he whispered.

“Everything.”

 

***

 

As soon as he was back home, Boyle intercepted him before he could hide in his room. He didn’t feel like dealing with anyone right now. He wanted these thoughts and feelings to go away, and he needed time alone for that.

“What,” he said when he caught him waiting for him.

“Just wanted to have a chat with you.”

“Right,” he said, rolling his eyes. Boyle was usually a quiet, reliable man. But he felt like it was his duty to mind everyone’s business.

“I’m glad you decided to come to today’s meeting, and I was wondering if it might become a regular thing.”

“That’s not what you’re wondering, though,” he said.

It was Boyle’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Why the sudden interest?”

“It’s my birthright. Or something.”

“You’ve never given a shit before.”

“Who says I give a shit now?” He shrugged. “Maybe I was just bored.”

“You’re always bored.”

Well, he was bored out of his mind about this conversation, so Nico turned to leave.

“Don’t mess with Nolan.”

That stopped him dead on his tracks.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he said, faking disinterest.

“I know you, Nico.”

Yeah, he did.

“Fuck whoever you want, just not him.”

“And why not.”

“Because you’ll get tired of him eventually.”

“I get tired of everyone eventually.”

“Yes, but this time it might come back to bite you in the ass.”

“In the literal sense? Because I could get behind that.”

And Boyle didn’t find his type of humor funny.

“Can you be a bit more specific?”

“You’re playing with fire.”

“I’m the devil,” he said, as if he were stupid. “Fire doesn’t hurt me, remember?”

“I don’t think this is the kind of fire you can control.”

Nico didn’t say anything. He thought for a moment that, perhaps, Boyle was right.

“I’m saying this for your own good, Nico,” he said, patting him in the shoulder. He was the closest thing he had to a father, and he respected the shit out of him, but he hated him right now.

“I’ve got it under control,” he felt the need to say.

“No, you don’t. And the fact that you can’t see that is not even the worst part about all this.”

Nico didn’t waste another breath, he just disappeared to his room. He didn’t need Boyle to tell him what he already knew deep down. He was fucked. His little angel had fucking ruined him. And Nico was enjoying every second of it.

 

***

 

Months went by and Nico didn’t stop wanting. He wasn’t used to denying himself things, so he kept visiting his angel, dropping unannounced on their useless meetings and trying to fuck his smell out of his system. It wasn’t working, but that didn’t mean he would stop trying. Maybe it would be easier to just get it over with, fuck him and move on. But deep down he wasn’t sure if he could ever let him go after that. And by keeping his distance, at least he could pretend he was still in control. Truth was, he wasn’t. But he was good at lying to himself.

Worst part was, even if he could have stopped himself from going to see him, he wouldn’t, because he was the first person to catch his eyes since Hallsy.

When Hallsy had fallen, Nico hadn’t exactly been smitten, but he had found him… different from their monotone lives, so he had enjoyed him while that feeling had lasted. Of course, eventually Nico had gotten bored, but they had stayed good friends.

Problem was Nolan wasn’t getting any less interesting and Nico wasn’t bored by him. So it was becoming a problem. They talked, and they fought, and they argued, and they debated. They enjoyed each other’s company and the quiet of their secret place, because after months of meeting there, Nico considered it his as much as he considered his the pretty angel who didn’t let him get away with his shit.

Nico kept telling himself it was under control. He didn’t even believe it himself at this point. But he couldn’t, he didn’t want to stop. And he didn’t think his little angel wanted him to stop either. He had caught him staring at his lips more than once. And Nico had made it his mission in life to find out how far his blush went.

Ivan had come once more to complain about Nolan going under the radar, and Nico had seriously considered blasting him to hell when he just wouldn’t leave. They were always watching him, demanding and demanding and demanding, of course he disappeared from time to time, he needed to breathe.

As soon as he teleported out of his house, Nico went looking for his little angel. Except he wasn’t in their usual spot. And Nico didn’t stop to consider how his heart was already beating too fast, missing him, needing him.

But if he wasn’t there, where could he be?

He sent some feelers out, but found nothing. And he had a bad feeling, so he went looking for Smith. When something bad happened, it was usually Smith’s doing.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Smith asked, surprised to see him.

And Nico knew it right then.

“Where is he?” he asked, looking around disinterestedly. He would kill him later.

“I don’t know what you’re talking‒”

Nico grabbed him by the neck with one hand and squeezed. Or maybe he would kill him now.

“I don’t like repeating myself.”

And squeezed again.

He let him breathe for a couple of heartbeats and squeezed until all the air left his lungs.

“Don’t waste my time.”

Smith nodded, and Nico released him. He dropped to the ground, coughing, trying to breathe again.

Nico gave him 10 seconds to recover himself and then raised an eyebrow. Smith scrambled to his feet.

“Follow me,” he rasped, walking slowly on unsteady feet.

He led him to a dungeon full of demons, and Nico wasn’t surprised to see all the usual suspects were there. Nuva, Leon, Samo, Dillon and half a dozen smaller demons. Whatever trap they had set for his angel, it had worked. He was chained to the ceiling, and bleeding from several gushes. He hadn’t gone down without a fight, though. Nico suspected the only reason they still had him was because Nuva was sucking his powers and Leon was manning the wards. But Leon was no match for Nolan, and Nuva couldn’t absorb powers forever. Judging by the set of Nolan’s jaw and the sweat on Nuva’s face, sooner rather than later he would free himself and all hell would break loose.

“What is he doing here?” Samo asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Nico drawled.

“We’re ending the war.”

“No, you idiot, you’re starting an even worse one.”

That took him aback.

“If we kill their heir‒” he reeled back.

“You will bring the rage of the entire angel race on us, but you’re too stupid to see it.” And this is why Nico didn’t deal with demons on principle. They were stupid, mindless evil creatures. And even if that didn’t bother him most days, this time they had messed with the wrong person. And they were no match for Nico’s rage.

“So what?” Samo asked defiantly.

Nico blasted him, disintegrating him in the spot.

“Any more stupid questions?”

“Are we just supposed to sit down and watch as they kill us one by one?” Dillon risked after an awkward silence.

“Us?”

“They killed three of them this week,” he said, pointing at the slimey demons crawling in the shadows.

Nico blasted them all, disgusting, useless creatures.

“Make that nine.”

Dillon went pale.

“Those things are not demons, they’re a disgrace to our race. I would kill them myself, but I don't care enough to leave my house these days. The angels are doing us a favour.”

“Then why are you here?” Nuva panted.

Nico looked at Nolan, who was still bleeding through his clothes, but he looked more lucid than before, tracking his every movement. His blue eyes were shining, his breaths were careful and deep, he was biding his time.

“Because someone has to stop you from doing something stupid and I’m afraid it’s me.”

“So you’re here to save the angel.”

“I don’t have to, you can’t take him.”

“He’s chained and under our control.”

“Right,” Nico snorted. “Whose bright idea was this again?”

“Mine,” Smith said.

Nico smiled a terrible smile and the stupid demon took a step back, he would enjoy making him bleed.

“We’re supposed to kill angels,” Dillon tried again.

“Where does it say that?” Nico asked. “Who told you that?”

“We’re enemies.”

“That’s what daddy dearest wanted you to believe.” He rolled his eyes. “You fell for a reason. I’m starting to believe it was because you were too dense to be angels.”

“Just because you’re the heir to hell it doesn’t mean‒”

“Aren’t you tired of listening to you talk? I’m tired of listening to you talk.” He blasted him.

He turned around, looking for Leon, but he disappeared before Nico could get to him. Smith disappeared in the blink of an eye and Nico sighed, he would go after them later. He smiled at Nuva, who was shaking, but Nolan took another breath and broke the chains with a roar. He turned around and sent a bolt straight though Nuva, who quickly became a pile of dust on the floor.

Nolan fell to his knees and Nico caught him before he could kiss the ground hello.

“If you wanted me to hold you, you could have just asked instead of pulling this circus.”

“Shut up,” he panted against his neck, but he was smiling softly against his skin.

His burst of energy didn’t last long, though. He went limp on his arms in the next heartbeat. Nico wasn’t complaining much.

“Fine,” he said to the empty room, “be the damsel in distress, little angel.”


	4. Nolan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood TW, just in case.

Nolan woke up with a pounding headache and his stomach trying to throw up all its contents. He rolled on the bed and groaned.

“I'd much better like the sound of that if you were naked.”

Nolan opened his eyes startled and sat up, ignoring the vicious pain in his head.

“Hi, little angel,” the devil said. His smile was big enough to show all his teeth.

And everything came rushing back. Nolan remembered being overwhelmed by demons and wasting too much energy fighting them. He should have made a quick retreat or called for backup, but he wasn't thinking clearly. They had said they had TK and Nolan couldn’t risk not believing them. By the time he had realized it was all a trap, it had been too late.

“You saved me,” he said, confused. 

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Well, let's just say now you owe me.”

“Owe you what?”

He cocked his head.

“What are you willing to give me?”

Nolan closed his eyes, wishing the pain away. He couldn't think. All his thoughts were jumbled in his head, and his body still felt ill from trying to heal itself.

“Right now, I just feel like throwing up,” he confessed.

“Don't worry, you'll come up with something.”

Nolan laid down again slowly, trying to ignore everything and cursing the vicious pounding in his head. He should probably be freaking out that the fucking devil had saved him, but he didn’t have enough room in his head for that. He should also probably try to teleport back home. Problem was he had to make a conscious decision to breathe, he was that tired, so that was out of the question for now. He wanted to sleep for the next century and maybe two or three decades after that for good measure.

He barely felt someone laying next to him. The hand caressing his face startled him out of his pain. He opened his eyes and found the devil looking at him curiously.

“You look like shit.”

He snorted.

“Thanks, I feel like shit,” he said. But he didn’t move to dislodge the finger caressing his cheek. His warm touch was a welcome distraction from the pain in his head and the fire licking at his muscles.

“Look at me.”

And Nolan did. It never once occurred to him not to obey him. And wasn’t that a problem.

His eyes were brown and dark, tinged in red. Slowly, he bit his finger until it bled and offered it to Nolan.

The look on his face must have shown his confusion, because he sighed.

“I can share part of my energy with you through blood. It will help the pounding in your head go away quicker.”

“I’m an angel, I heal fast,” he said, swallowing hard. His blood should disgust him, but all he wanted was to put his finger in his mouth and lick it. That was enough for his brain to come back online and fight against it. “I’ll live.”

Nico put his finger in his mouth and lick the wound close.

“Suit yourself.”

Nolan forced himself to close his eyes and breathe in and out and not imagine the movement of his tongue inside his mouth or the taste of his blood. The pain would eventually go away. Him wanting Nico, he wasn’t so sure. And that scared him. Maybe he should follow Ivan’s advice and let someone fuck him stupid. Maybe then this confusion and these feelings would disappear. Though he wasn’t holding much hope. He knew he should have cut ties with the devil long ago. But every time he appeared next to him, he felt his heart beat faster and his blood run hotter. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want that feeling to go away.

Nico grabbed his chin and turned his head. Nolan opened his eyes in surprise, but his brain was too tired to come up with any words.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep,” he said. His eyes were completely red now.

And Nolan shouldn’t be falling for that silly trick. It shouldn’t work on him. That was his last thought before unconsciousness took over. 

 

When he came back to, he sat up quickly, his heart beating a fast rhythm inside his ribcage, and looked around. Nico was still next to him in the bed, checking his cell phone distractedly.

“Sweet dreams, little angel?”

“How did you do that?”

“A simple trick, really.”

“It shouldn’t have worked on me. I’m a second generation angel.”

“You were too weak.” He shrugged. “You owe me.”

“For forcing me to go unconscious in a place full of demons?”

“Well, I kept you safe. You could just thank me, you know.”

“I’m sure you did it out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Oh, angel boy, maybe I should have fucked you while I had the chance.”

Nolan looked at him.

“Did you?”

He scoffed.

“Trust me, babe, if I had, you’d be feeling it for days.”

And that was… a thought.

“Fuck.”

“Just say the word.”

He ignored him and his traitorous heart. He laid down again and forced those images out of his head. It didn't work.

“Giroux is going to kill me.” He put his arm over his eyes, trying to stave off the real world a bit longer. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how many hours he had been out of contact. Giroux was probably about to start Armageddon. Besides, thinking about him was much easier than dealing with what he really wanted to think about.

“You can stay here if you want.”

“Right.” He could already picture it. He was sure that idea had happy ending written all over it.

Nico’s hand found his stomach and Nolan froze. He started slowly caressing his way up his chest with his fingertips until Nolan stopped him before he had an aneurysm. Or a hard on.

“What is it with you and trying to grope people without their permission?”

“If you don’t like it, you can always say no.”

Problem was Nolan really liked it. And judging by Nico's smirk, he knew it.

“Feeling better?” he asked, intertwining their fingers. Nolan let him.

“Is it true what you said before?” he asked, still staring at their fingers. Nico's were warm and long, and deceptively soft, Nolan knew how much power ran under his skin. “About your blood?”

“Our celestial father made sure that once we fell, we became the most vile creatures on Earth. Blood is our only nourishment.”

“So you can’t eat food?”

“We can, and we do. Vices and all that. But we must have blood regularly.”

“Anyone’s blood?”

“Human blood doesn’t last too long, so we don’t really bother.”

“It sounds awful.”

“Joke’s on him. I really enjoy sucking things,” he said looking him in the eye, and Nolan choked.

“How do you know it would work for me?” he tried again, willing that image to not find a permanent home in his head and knowing it was already too late.

“We were angels once. We’re not so different. Maybe you don’t need it to live, but it doesn’t mean it wouldn’t help you.”

“And you offered it because…?”

“I’m a good person?”

“You’re the devil.”

He shrugged.

“Maybe I wanted you to suck something of mine.”

“You’re awful.” Nolan knew he was blushing, but he didn’t know how not to. And now he had that image in his head. Great.

Nico put their fingers in his mouth and Nolan couldn't look away.

There was a knock on the door.

“Nico,” Hall called. “Do you need to feed or can I go check on Palms?”

Nico’s eyes didn’t leave his.

“I’m fine,” he said and then sucked on Nolan’s index finger.

“Sweet, see you.”

Nolan would swear his hands weren’t shaking but truth was they were.

“Hall was supposed to feed you?” he asked, breathless, because he needed to say something, anything. Though, maybe he should have asked about the weather or something equally innocent.

“I can wait for a couple of hours.” He bit his fingers carefully and Nolan bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. “Besides, after feeding, we always engage in some extracurricular activities.”

“Too much information,” he said.

And he bit his fingers in retaliation.

“Stop doing that,” Nico said.

“I’m not doing anything,” he complained. Nico was the one doing everything to him and Nolan was just letting him. He sounded breathless and a bit desperate to his own ears. This was not going to end well. He should not be enjoying it so much.

Nico bit his jaw.

“Stop biting your lips,” he whispered against his skin. “It drives me insane.”

“You should have told Hall to stay.”

“Interested in a threesome?” He nosed along his neck.

“You’re obviously hungry,” he said.

“Yes, I am.” And he bit him again. This time, Nolan moaned and felt him smirk against his neck. “I like the sound of that.”

“Do you really need to feed?” he asked, trying and failing to control his breath.

“Are you volunteering, little angel?” he asked, nibbling on his jaw. His hand found his belt and Nolan arched his back. Fuck.

“Not for your extracurricular activities,” he huffed, trying to keep his hips in check. He was fooling absolutely no one.

“Are you sure?”

“But if you need to feed…”

“What exactly are you offering?” he said in his ear. His hand was still wrecking havoc near his cock and he couldn’t exactly think. What exactly was he offering? He was sure it was a bad idea. Possibly the worst idea he had ever had (and he had a long list to choose from). But all rational thought had left his mind. And maybe, if he saw him for what he really was, this obsession would disappear and he could go back to his life. Whatever that was.

“My blood.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Am I selling my soul to the devil?”

“Would that be so bad?” he asked, tilting his head. And Nolan liked everything about Nico, but his brown eyes had to be at the top of his list.

“Knowing you…” He shrugged. “Are you going to tell me what I just offered?”

“No, that’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

“If this is some kind of blood ritual, I’m going to be very pissed.”

“I’m just trying to tie you to me forever, babe,” he said smiling.

Nolan scoffed.

“I wouldn’t recommend it. You’d get bored of me pretty soon.”

Nico’s hand travelled under his t-shirt and Nolan closed his eyes, shivering. He digged his nails over his stomach and Nolan bit his lip. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. He was truly fucked.

“I disagree.”

“So what’s it gonna be?” he asked. Because he was slowly going insane with want. “Giroux will probably come knocking on your door soon looking for me.”

There was a knock on the door then and Nolan laughed. He wanted to believe it was out of relief and not annoyance at being interrupted, but he knew better.

“Told you.”

He bit his jaw.

“You’re not funny.”

Nico stood up and went to the door. Nolan sat up and forced himself to leave the bed. He felt cold all over, so he started moving around, trying to get his traitorous heart to return to its normal rhythm and his hand to stop feeling the ghost warmth of somebody else's fingers. He quickly checked his body, he felt fine, except for his face, that was probably completely flushed and his cock, that was vying for attention at the most inappropriate time. He walked to the window and rested his face against the cold glass, trying to clear his head. He focused on breathing in and out and ignoring the conversation happening on the other side of the room. It didn’t last long.

The door closed. Suddenly, his back was against the wall and Nico was in front of him, caging him in. His eyes were completely red and his teeth had elongated. The primal power emanating from him made Nolan shiver and his blood run hot. He didn’t have horns or a tail, but Nolan knew without a doubt he was the devil. And he wouldn’t hesitate to sell his soul to him.

“Giroux wants you back.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I’m not giving you back. Not yet.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure that’s smart,” he said, ignoring the furious beating of his heart. “What does Boyle think?”

“Fuck Boyle,” he snarled. “I’m not done with you yet, little angel.”

And Nolan should be scared. He should be fucking petrified. He didn’t know who would win if they were to face each other. But he supposed he wouldn’t find out because he wasn’t planning on fighting him.

“Okay,” he said. And Nico smiled a terrifying smile. It went directly to Nolan’s cock.

“Your offer still stands?” He got closer if that was even possible.

“Am I selling you my soul?” he asked even though he knew the truth and he had already made his choice.

“Not yet, but soon.”

“Offer still stands,” he said. He could deal with the consequences later.

And everything except Nico disappeared. Nolan wanted to close his eyes, but also remember every single second of it. Because after this, he would do the right thing and stay away. Too much was riding on him for him to lose his head over the damn devil.

Nico pushed him flat against the wall, one hand holding onto his hip, the other nested in his hair, holding him in place. Nolan could feel him in all the right places. Slowly, as if to give him the chance to back down, he tilted his head to the side and licked his neck. He bit gently over the slick skin and Nolan grabbed his hips to keep him close. He took a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the sharpness of his teeth against his skin giving him goosebumps. He could hear his blood pumping quickly in his ears. And then, pain. He wanted to curse aloud, but all the air had left his lungs in a gasp. He forced himself to start breathing again and, oh.

He had never felt anything like that before. Nico's lips were hot on his feverish skin, and Nolan’s blood was rushing to the surface. He could feel his entire body, electric. The hands holding him were iron, but even if Nico wasn’t holding him in place, he wouldn’t haved moved. He placed one of his hands on the back of Nico’s head, as if to make sure he wouldn’t stop. And the other grabbed his t-shirt, trying to bring him closer. He could feel Nico’s heartbeat beating the same rhythm as his own, but he wanted more. Nolan just -wanted. His entire body felt on fire and he could only imagine how much he’d enjoy doing this with Nico naked on top of him, pinning him to the mattress, unable to move and enjoying every second of it. He imagined Nico pushing his legs apart, and going all in, slowly but surely. Nolan would be tight, and Nico would be big, but the stretch would feel amazing. He could imagine all too well his fingers leaving red marks on his skin and the ache between his legs that would last for days.  
He was sure he was a mess, flushed cheeks and bright eyes, voice rough from moaning. But he didn’t care. The only thoughts in his head were Nico, and yes, and more.

Nico moved one of his legs between his and Nolan was lost. He welcomed the friction, rubbing himself desperately. He couldn’t have stopped himself even if he had wanted. And he didn’t want to. But Nico slowed down his movements with the hand that was still on his hip. And Nolan was sure he was begging.

But he didn’t care.

Nico pushed his thigh over and over again against Nolan’s cock, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted everything Nico would give him.

“What do you want?” Nico whispered in his ear, his voice deep and dark, and Nolan missed his hot mouth on his neck immediately.

“You,” he croaked, as if it weren't obvious that Nolan was gone for the fucking devil.

“I’m here,” he said, and rubbed his thigh over his cock again.

Nolan tried to move his hips, but Nico’s hand wouldn’t move.

“Please,” he said.

“Are you going to come for me, little angel?” he said, biting the shell of his ear. The pain only made his want worse.

“If you let me,” he said, and he exposed his neck to his mouth. Nico bit hard without breaking the skin this time and Nolan moaned.

“I like the sound of that.”

He pushed his thigh against his cock again, and let Nolan rub himself with abandon until he came with his name on his lips, like a prayer.

 

Nolan was laying on the bed trying to get his breathing back to normal when the door opened and Giroux came in with Boyle.

“What the hell,” he said. And Nolan knew he looked well-fucked, but he honestly didn’t care. He could still feel Nico’s mouth on his skin, his voice settling deep inside of him. And he knew he had made a mistake, because there was no way he was getting over this.

“I saved him from demons,” Nico drawled from his place near the window, “the least you could do is say thanks.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not my type,” he said. “Awful manners you’ve got, Claude.”

He felt Giroux kneel near the bed, but he refused to open his eyes. He was still trying to make sense of his thoughts. He felt like a cloud, floating away.

“What happened to his neck?”

“A demon bit him,” Nico said without missing a beat. And wasn't that the truth. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

“No possession I should worry about?”

“Nah.”

“Nolan,” he whispered. “I’m taking you home,” he said, and rested his hand on his arm.

Nolan felt a bit bad for pretending to be hurt. Truth was he felt like jelly and he didn’t know if he could stand up on his own. So maybe he wasn’t really pretending. Blood loss was a bitch, but it had been worth it.

“He looks a bit pale,” Boyle said, carefully. “Make sure he eats something.”

“I will. Thanks,” he gritted.

And that was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

 

***

 

When he came back to, he was laying on his own bed, being cuddled by TK, who was emmanating a soft bluish energy.

“Welcome back, Patty,” he said.

“Hey.” He turned around and hugged him hard.

“Long time no see, I guess,” he laughed.

“I thought they had you,” he said to his neck. And he felt him freeze.

“Fuck.”

“I know.”

“But you’re back.”

Nolan hummed against his skin. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to TK.

“Giroux said Nico helped.” He started rubbing comforting circles on his back and Nolan tried to calm his heart against the familiar smell of his longest friend. It didn't work.

He nodded, but he couldn’t bring himself to even think about him. He was scared that if he did, he would teleport back to his bed and let him finish what Nolan had started. It had been a mistake. And Nolan didn't regret one second of it.

“I don’t want to talk about him.” Every time someone mentioned Nico, he felt as if he was having a heart attack.

“Is he really that awful?”

No, he’s everything I want, he thought.

“Patty, did he hurt you?” he asked, serious.

Nolan disentangled himself from TK and sat up, staring angrily at him.

“Of course not. He didn’t have to go and save me, and he still did.”

“Why?”

Nolan shrugged, turning his back on him and resting his head on the pillow. He rembebered laying down on Nico's bed and he thought the rest of his life was going to be unbearable if he couldn't get over how good it had felt laying with him.

“Fine, fine, don’t get all mad at me for asking.” He laid down next to him and Nolan tugged his arm until he was cuddling him again. “Remind me to send him a thank you note later.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Me, too.”

“I was worried,” he confessed. And Nolan's heart skipped a beat. He could picture perfectly what TK was feeling right now. He had felt it when those demons had told him they had his best friend. He hated having put him in that situation and vowed never to do it again.

“Of course you were, you love me.”

“I don’t even know why,” he said, tickling him.

“Stop it.” He tried to fight his traitorous fingers, but he couldn't really breathe from laughing so much. He was ticklish, and he hated it. And TK was a bastard for exploiting his weakness.

They settled down after a while and Nolan knew he was home with TK’s breath on his neck and his bed and the familiar smell of his room and the sounds outside his door. But he felt as if something was missing and he knew exactly what. He wondered if the hole he felt in his chest would disappear with the years or it would continue to grow until it consumed him whole. He didn’t know which option he prefered.


	5. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been a crazy week. Hope your team is doing well on the playoffs, :)

To say Nico was angry was the understatement of the century. But he was good at many things, so nobody actually knew that.

Except Hallsy. Hallsy was a pain in his ass and he should have obliterated him decades ago. Too bad he had gotten attached to the little shit.

“So,” said little shit mused, content, “I don’t know who you’re trying to fuck out of your system, but damn, I volunteer.”

“Shut up,” Nico said, pushing his face down on the mattress.

“Make me,” he smiled cheekily.

“I don’t think your ass can get another pounding, darling,” he said, dry. And Hallsy pouted.

“I guess you’re right. Raincheck?”

Nico didn’t say anything, Hallsy already knew the answer to that question.

“Hey, are you feeding from someone else?”

That took Nico by surprise. He hadn’t fed on anyone else since Hallsy had fell. Except. He wasn’t thinking about that.

“Why would I do that when you’re more than willing to do it?” he said, smiling.

“Because you’re not taking as much as you used to,” he said, sitting down carefully and looking around the room probably for his clothes. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” he scoffed. Truth was he wasn’t, not by a mile. Fucking angels. And their blue eyes. And rosy cheeks. And deep voice. And shy smile. And. Fuck.

He could still feel the taste of his blood on his tongue. It had been fucking months, and he still couldn’t bring himself to enjoy Hallsy’s blood. Every time he fed, he was reminded there was something so much better out there and he couldn’t have it anymore. It was worse than hell. To taste heaven and be denied of it... It had already happened once. But the first time, it had been his choice. This time, not so much.

He was dealing, though. He was fine.

“Hey, Boyle asked me this morning if you would be coming to today’s meeting.”

“Don’t feel like it,” he said. His little angel had stopped going months ago after Smith's little plot. So Nico didn’t feel like forcing himself to spend hours talking in circles with people he didn’t even like with no reward for his good behavior.

“Man, you’re so bipolar,” he laughed.

“It’s not my fault you’re all a bunch of old boring dudes.”

Hallsy rolled his eyes.

“What do you think happened to Nolan?”

Nico absolutely didn’t freeze.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, I know you noticed he hasn’t been showing up to our meetings for a while now.”

“So what?” he asked, yawning.

“Aren’t you curious?”

“Why would I?” It’s not like one little angel occupied his mind every single waking hour.

“Whatever, I asked Boyle about it.”

“What did he say?” he tried not to sound too interested. Thank their godly father Hallsy was one of the most oblivious beings Nico had ever met in his long life and couldn’t read a situation to save his life.

“I thought you weren’t curious.”

“You brought it up, Hallsy.”

He chuckled.

“Right. Well, he said Giroux probably has him training his ass off.”

“It was a trap,” Nico said, angry. “It wasn’t his fault.”

“I don’t think he enjoyed having you save his protege.”

“He’s an idiot, then.”

“Whatever, I think what Provvy said was much more interesting, though.”

“What did he say?”

“That Nolan had been acting odd lately.”

“He’s an angel, all angels are odd by nature.” He didn't bother thinking what that made them, who had been angels once.

“Provvy said he had been taking our side more and more often.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He punched someone in your name.”

“What.” And that, that was new. And interesting. Because of course his fucking angel couldn’t just let him be.

He shrugged.

“He didn’t give me the details. He just said someone had been talking shit about you, and he just punched him. Broke his nose. After that, Giroux supposedly banned him from the meetings.”

Nico didn’t say anything. His little angel had been naughty.

“I guess Giroux doesn't want him near us in case we corrupted him.”

And Nico liked the sound of that too much. He wanted to be the one corrupting him.

 

***

 

That night, Nico was laying on his bed, reading, when someone stumbled out of the blue into his room. He looked at Nolan and raised an eyebrow. His shirt was done all wrong and his cheeks were flushed. Well, more flushed than usual. His eyes were too blue. He refused to think how it had been months since the last time he had seen him and how much he had missed him.

“Are you drunk, little angel?” he asked instead.

“Nico. Hi,” he slurred, turning around in a circle. He seemed a bit lost, trying to look everywhere at once, not exactly steady on his feet. “You’re here,” he said, confused.

“Were you expecting someone else to be in my room?”

“I wasn’t in your room before,” he said, frowning.

“No. But you are now.”

“I’m in your room now,” he repeated, looking around again.

“Why are you here, little angel?” he asked, amused.

“I was thinking of you. Before,” he said, squinting. “And now I’m here. With you.”

“Like magic,” Nico said, smiling.

“No, teleportation,” he shook his head, all serious.

Nico teleported next to him.

“Like that,” Nolan said, excited, and Nico couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you drunk?” he asked again, closer. He didn't smell like grass and sky, but it was still good.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

Nico started unbuttoning his shirt and Nolan looked at him.

“Giroux told me to stay away from you.”

“Why.”

“He said you’re a bad influence.”

“Am I?” He wondered out loud.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you think, little angel?”

He closed his eyes for a moment.

“I wanted to see you.” It sounded like a confession. To Nico, it sounded like damnation.

“Even when Giroux told you not to?”

He shrugged, looking at the ground shily.

“Bad angel,” he said, caressing his chest with one finger.

“I’m trying to be good,” he complained.

“I like it much better when you’re bad.”

Nolan hid his face on his neck and Nico finished taking his shirt off. He started mapping his back slowly, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the way his muscles reacted to his touch. He dig his fingers over his ribs and felt him shudder.

Suddenly, his wings sprang free and Nico’s heart skipped a beat. An angel’s wings were private, personal, not many knew other angel’s wings. Nobody had seen Nico’s since he had fallen and he couldn’t remember ever showing his to anyone but Boyle before. Angels didn’t need wings to fly, but they were a sign of their power and status. Nolan’s were beautiful. Pearly white with the colours of the sunset covering the tips, and so big, spread they reached both extremes of his room. Nico was too mesmerized to notice Nolan was shaking.

“Nolan?”

“I’m sorry. I don't know what happened.”

Which wasn’t exactly true, because controlling their wings was as natural to them as breathing.

“You asked me about them once, and I wanted to show you, but I wasn’t thinking,” he mumbled against the skin of his neck. His breath made him shudder with something akin to longing, but Nico couldn't focus on that right now. Nolan always was too much.

“Thinking about what?” he whispered.

“What it would do to you.”

And Nico understood. When he had fallen, his wings had changed. They had been white once, tinged with blue at the tips. They were black and red now. He didn’t miss his white wings, though, it didn’t matter anymore. It had been a long time ago.

“I don’t care about that,” he said, because he didn’t. “I like your wings.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop it, little angel.”

And Nico just held him for a while in silence.

“Do you really?” he murmured. “Like them?”

“Yeah,” he said. He hoped he was too drunk to remember in the morning how breathless he sounded right now. “They’re beautiful.” He didn’t say ‘everything about you is beautiful,’ but it was a close call. “Can I touch them?”

Nolan froze for a moment, but nodded.

Nico caressed his neck and shoulders until he reached the birth of his wings. He was careful, he remembered how sensitive wings would be. He traced the feathers one by one with his finger and felt him shudder.

“Good?” he asked, and he nodded.

Nico continued touching his wings slowly until he couldn’t reach anymore and then buried his hand in Nolan's hair. He felt him sigh, content, and Nico refused to think how doomed he was.

“Thank you for showing me,” he said, and the wings disappeared.

“Thank you,” he mumbled against his throat after a while in silence.

“For taking advantage of you while you’re drunk?” he said, touching his arms and feeling his energy thrum underneath his skin. No matter what he did, he couldn't get enough of him.

“I’m not drunk,” he mumbled. “And I like it.” Nico digged his nails on his back, watching as his white skin turned pink, and Nolan held on to his waist. “I meant… thanks for saving me.”

“My pleasure.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Nobody touches my things.”

Nolan stepped closer, one hand on his waist, the other grabbing his t-shirt. He took a shuddering breath and Nico could feel how fast his heart was beating.

“Boyle said you killed Smith.”

“And Leon too.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“I’m the devil, little angel.” He grabbed his face carefully and forced him to look at him. There was so much blue. Nico wanted to fucking destroy him and keep him forever. “And nobody touches my things.”

Nolan rested his head against his and Nico breathed him in.

“I want…” he said.

“You’re drunk.”

“I still want,” he said, almost offended.

“I know.”

“But.”

“But you’re going home.”

He made a distressed sound at the back of his throat, and Nico smiled.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“I can’t,” he complained. “They knew about our place.”

“You can always come here to be alone with me. Just let me know if you want company.”

“You promise?” His eyes were too big, too blue, too full of hope. And Nico had already fallen once. He supposed falling again had only been a matter of time.

Nico disentangled his hands from his waist and bit his fingers. Nolan closed his eyes in pleasure, and Nico made his choice.

“I promise.”

He sent him home.

 

***

 

It didn’t take Nolan long to accept his offer and for his visits to become common enough for the other demons to notice. Maybe he really needed some alone time away from obnoxious angels. Or maybe he wanted Nico. He liked option number two much more, so that’s what he was going with.

“There’s an angel in our garden,” Palmieri said one afternoon.

“It’s my garden,” Nico answered from his place on the sofa. Hallsy was massaging his feet, he was reading a good book and he could feel his angel at peace inside his wards. All was good in his world.

“He’s just laying there.”

Nico didn’t say anything.

“Maybe he wants to be a flower when he grows up,” Hallsy said.

“He almost killed me with a bolt when I asked him why he was here.”

“That means he wants to be alone, Palms,” Nico explained, as if he were a dumb child.

“You knew about this?”

“It’s my garden,” was all he said.

“I’m confused.”

“That’s nothing new, man,” Hallsy said, smiling.

“Am I the only one who finds this weird?”

Boyle shrugged.

“Aren’t you worried about Giroux coming after us?”

“He’s an adult,” he said. “He’s not kidnapped, he’s here out of his own volition.” He stopped. “You didn’t kidnap him, right?”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“Please. If I had, he would be naked and chained to my bed, not sleeping in my garden.”

“Too much information,” he said, “but there you go, Palms.”

“This is going to come bite us in the ass, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” he said. “But we will deal with it when the time comes. We always do.”

And Nico wouldn’t tell him he loved him, but he knew Boyle knew. And that was all that mattered.

 

***

 

Five days later, Nico entered his room to find Nolan laying on his bed. He was wearing clothes, so he knew it wasn’t a dream.

“Do you think Giroux and Simmonds are sleeping together?” he asked without looking at him.

Nico threw himself on the bed and got comfortable before answering. If he was close enough to smell the grass on his skin, nobody had to know.

“Why would I know that?”

“You seem to know more about my family than me.”

He shrugged.

“Only about the angels I slept with.”

“Ugh,” he said, covering his eyes with his arm, “please don’t tell me if you slept with either of them, I don’t want to know.”

“Why?” he asked, laughing.

“Why I don’t want to know?”

“Why do you think they’re sleeping together,” he said, pinching his side.

“I don’t know. Isn’t it weird how in synch they are?” he asked, looking at him, and Nico had to concentrate on his words and not how blue his eyes were. Or how much he wanted to kiss his lips and bite hard enough to taste blood. He needed to get a grip.

“Centuries spent together probably do that to people, that doesn’t mean they’re fucking.”

“They are a pain in my ass,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

“I want to be a pain in your ass,” he said, and Nolan pushed his head away, blushing, but there was a soft smile playing on his lips and Nico wanted to kiss it.

“Why are you wearing a flower crown?” he asked after a while of watching him in silence.

“Hallsy.” As if that explained everything. He supposed it did.

Nico got even closer, so when Nolan turned to look at him this time, they were almost nose to nose.

“Are you in trouble?”

“I’m always in trouble.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I meant by letting me be here.”

“Giroux knows you’re here,” he guessed. Boyle had probably told him as soon as the visits had started.

He nodded.

“I can come and go as I please, but he can’t. Not anymore.”

“I know. My house, my wards. He’s not welcomed.” Giroux had always been welcomed, but he thought he would get mad now if he found Nolan naked on Nico's bed. He was trying to save him the heart attack to the old man. Could angels even suffer from heart attacks?

“But I am,” he said, bringing him back to the conversation.

“You know the answer to that, little angel.” He poked his cheek affectionately.

“I know you still have my shirt,” he said.

And it was the first time they had mentioned that night, even though Nolan had been coming here for weeks now.

“I’m not giving it back,” he said.

“Thief.”

“It’s not the only thing I’m planning on stealing from you.” He traced his chest with his finger until he reached his belt.

Nolan bit his lip, indecisive, and sat on the bed, but Nico didn’t drop his hand. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead, he took the flower crown from his head and put it on his.

“See you in the next meeting, thief.”

“Oh, come on,” he complained.

“Do you want to put an end to the war or not?”

Nico wrestled him until he was laying on the bed again. A couple of petals fell from the flower crown and landed on Nolan's hair, and Nico wanted to freeze these moment and stay here forever.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Peace?” He frowned. As if Nico gave a shit about peace.

He could feel his pulse going crazy from where he had his arms pinned.

“Not interested.” He started tracing slow circles over his wrists.

“What do you want then?” he huffed.

“What are you willing to give me would be a more appropriate question.”

“Guess we’ll find out when you come to the next meeting.” He said, smiling, and disappeared in a flash of bluish light.

 

***

 

Except the next meeting had Giroux almost punching Wood in the face and all hell breaking loose.

Nico hadn't been paying attention, so he wasn't sure how the argument had even started, but it escalated too quickly for his liking. Giroux grabbed Wood by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Nico was on his feet on the next heartbeat, his hands surrounded in flames. Yes, his family was annoying and most of them didn’t think before they spoke, but they were his dysfunctional family, and he would kill whoever dared lay a hand on them.

Before he could incinerate Giroux on the spot, though, Nolan stepped in front of him and Nico froze. A distant voice inside his head told him he should be scared that his body refused to hurt one simple angel. Except there was nothing simple about Nolan. He couldn’t exactly tell when he had become more important than his own family, but that had to be a new low, even for the devil.

“Don’t,” Nolan warned.

“I’m going to kill him,” he said, feeling the fire lick his skin.

“No, you’re not,” he said, and put his palm flat on his chest. Nico felt all fight leave his body. It should be shameful that only one word from his angel could stop him dead on his track, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He knew Simmonds was staring at them, but he couldn’t care less about him right now. The only thing he felt was his angel.

Nolan stared at him a moment longer and then turned around. His hand was still on his chest, burning him from the outside. He thought for a second that if he were to take his t-shirt off, he would find Nolan’s hand burned on his kin. And he didn't think would mind.

“Stop, G,” he said in a calm but authoritative voice.

But Giroux was too far gone. If Nico were a rational being, he would say that Wood probably deserved it, but he wasn’t a rational being. And he was going to murder Giroux. He would deal with Nolan’s heartbreak after.

“I said stop.” His voice boomed around the room and everyone just stopped.

Nico felt his powers simmer down obediently and the mood deflated. The angels lowered their heads and the demons stood aside, tense.

After that, there was no more hope of talking without blows being exchanged, so everyone just went their different ways. Nolan stepped away and Nico felt the absence of his touch like a punch in the gut. He grabbed Giroux and teleported him out of there without looking back.

Nico went home and almost ripped Hallsy’s neck while trying to feed. It had been too long, but he hadn’t noticed, too enthralled by his little problem. Not to mention Hallsy’s blood was just not doing it for him anymore. He stopped too soon, breathing hard against his neck, trying to contain the hunger that was threatening to devour his sanity.

“Nico.”

“I’m fine,” he panted.

He closed the wound and disappeared to his room. It would last him for a couple of days at least.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nolan

Nolan was laying down in bed trying to empty his head of thoughts. It had been a long day and he only wanted to sleep, so of course his mind couldn’t shut up long enough for him to relax. He started counting back from 100 in German until he was distracted by a weight setting on top of him. It shouldn’t be familiar, but somehow it was.

“I didn’t picture you for someone who slept only in boxers,” Nico said in his ear. “But it’s a pleasant surprise.”

“What did you expect?” he asked, not opening his eyes and enjoying the warm body on top of him.

“A pyjama?” he said. “But I can work with this.” His hands travelled up and down his body, and Nolan hugged his pillow closer. He reminded himself this was just a dream. He was allowed to enjoy this and nobody had to know.

“What do you sleep in?” he asked, shivering under his touch.

“Nothing. I go completely naked, of course.”

“You’re not naked now.”

"I'm not exactly sleeping."

"You know what I mean."

“Eager much?”

Instead of answering, Nolan pushed his ass up and Nico’s breath caught.

“What do you think?”

Nico’s hands reached his hips and started playing with the elastic in his boxers.

Nolan bit his lip and focused on his breathing. He pushed his ass up again.

“You’re going to drive me insane,” Nico said.

And Nolan could relate. He could feel him in all the right places and his entire body felt hot and electric.

Nico pressed his cock over Nolan’s ass, and he moaned in pleasure. He tried to find some friction against the mattress, but suddenly Nico was gone.

“Turn around,” he said.

And Nolan did.

Nico straddled him and raked his nails over his chest and stomach, not close enough to his cock for Nolan's liking.

“Why are you still dressed?” he asked when his hips buckled without his permission.

Nico smirked and pulled his t-shirt off slowly. He sat down on the bed to take his jeans off.

“Get those off, too,” Nolan said, looking at his boxers. He got comfortable on the bed, his hands under the pillow, and waited for Nico to come back.

Finally, he did, in all his naked glory. And Nolan stared at him unabashed. For a dream, this was pretty good. He could never have the real thing, but this might do.

Nico straddled him again, his cock in display and started digging his nails along his abs. Nolan could feel his skin turning red and he wished for a moment the marks were real. He arched his back, trying to get more of Nico, biting his lips to keep the sounds in.

“I want to hear you,” Nico said, leaning down and nibbling on his jaw.

Nolan took a breath and let it out slowly, relaxing against the mattress. When Nico pinched his nipple, he moaned freely and felt Nico smiled against his slick skin.

Nolan turned his head, trying to find his mouth, but Nico stopped him with his hand on his chin.

“I’d rather use my mouth for other things this time, little angel.”

And Nolan couldn't really complain, he started kissing a path down his body, kissing, biting, and licking the pain away. Nolan couldn’t keep the sounds inside, and Nico seemed to get a high of hearing him moan brokenly.

“Nico, please,” he said after some minutes, hours? Time moved slowly in dreams, but Nolan’s want was real enough that he felt his entire body was on fire.

Nico raised his head from where he was still biting a mark on his thigh and looked at him with hooded eyes.

“Are you begging, little angel?”

“Yes,” he panted.

And he smiled a terrible smile. Nolan loved every inch of it.

“Good.” He climbed back up over his body and latched onto his neck. He bit hard and Nolan was sure there would be blood, but the pleasure was building and he didn’t want to stop.

“What do you want?” Nico asked, licking his cheek and grabbing his chin so that Nolan couldn’t look away from his brown eyes. Not that he wanted to.

“Do you want me to get you off?” He rubbed their cocks together, and Nolan arched his back in pleasure.

“Please.”

“Or do you want me to fuck you?”

Nolan closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He had never… Pierre-Luc and him had been fooling around for some time now, but he had never… But this was a dream. A really good, extremely real dream. So what was the harm…?

“We can leave that for some other time, then,” Nico said, sensing his hesitation.

“Nico…”

“I want to blow you.”

“Yes,” he whispered against his lips.

“Are you going to moan the devil’s name, little angel?” He rubbed their cocks again and Nolan could feel he was even harder than before. And big. And Nolan just wanted him now.

“Nico…”

He pulled his boxers down and took him out, caressing his legs with his other hand, but paying no attention to his cock.

“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you,” he said conversationally.

Nolan nodded. He would have agreed to anything at that moment.

Nico bent his legs and got comfortable, looking him in the eye the entire time. He put him into his mouth a moment later and licked him until he found a rhythm. Nolan knew he wouldn’t last, but he forced himself to focus on the way Nico’s hands were pushing him down on the bed, on the heat of his mouth surrounding him and the way his tongue made stars dance across his eyes.

He knew he was begging, and he didn’t care. He was killing him slowly, and he would die gladly.

Nico released him with a wicked grin and started jerking him off.

“Are you ready to come for me, little angel?”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Please.”

“Give me your hand.”

Nolan did and Nico bit it. He closed his eyes in pleasure. If he could only prolong this dream till the end of times, he would be a happy angel. All he wanted was Nico, and it wasn't fair that he couldn't have him.

“Nolan,” he said, “look at me.”

Nolan opened his eyes and stared at him. His lips were shiny and his cheeks were flushed. He put Nolan’s hand on his hair and looking him in the eyes, he swallowed him whole and hummed around him. Nolan’s entire body exploded into a thousand stars a moment later and he felt too much.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Nico looking at him curiously, draped over his chest.

“Was it good?”

Nolan could only nod. Nico smiled, satisfied.

He was still hard, but he didn’t do anything to try and relieve the tension.

“What about you?” he asked, breathless, still trying to get his brain to start working again.

“What about me?”

Nolan looked at him pointedly, and Nico laughed. He straddled him and grabbed his cock, jerking off slowly.

“This you mean?” he asked.

And Nolan licked his lips. He was big. And Nolan’s throat was dry with want.

When he was able to pull his eyes away from Nico’s hand, he found him staring with a small frown. Slowly, he crawled over his body until he was straddling his chest. Nolan licked his lips again and looked at Nico’s cock. Nico cursed under his breath, but he grabbed his cock and guided it to Nolan’s mouth. Nolan opened it quickly and took it readily. As soon as the tip touched the back of his mouth, he moaned. He tasted salty, but it was the best taste in the world. Nico started pulling in and out slowly, and Nolan placed his hands on his ass to keep him close. They built a rhythm together and his jaw started to hurt, but he kept working. Nico’s cock was already dripping precome and his breath was labored, so he wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t move his eyes away from Nolan’s mouth, and Nolan was transfixed by the flush on his cheeks and the lust on his brown eyes. He could feel some saliva and precome dripping from his mouth, but he opened it even wider and moaned around it. Nico came down his throat a heartbeat later and Nolan swallowed his load. When he pulled out, Nolan whined, missing his weight on his tongue.

Nico cleaned the saliva and precome that had escaped from his mouth with his finger and Nolan took it into his mouth and licked it clean.

“You’re a fucking piece of work, my little angel,” he breathed.

The last thing he felt before sleep took him under again was Nico kissing his hip.

 

*

 

Someone knocked on the door and Nolan opened his eyes. He looked at his body. No marks, but he felt satiated and spent. He felt dry come on his stomach and knew it would be a bitch to clean it, but it had been worth it.

The door opened and Provvy looked around the room before setting on Nolan.

“Thought Pierre-Luc would still be here.”

Nolan stretched on the bed. His brain was still offline, full of images from his dream.

“Why don’t you try his room.” He yawned. “He’s not here.” Obviously. This was Nolan's room.

“I can see that,” he chuckled. “Well, I hope that good mood lasts you through the day.”

“What?”

“I heard you moaning last night, so I guess Pierre fucked you stupid, heh?”

Nolan blushed and looked away. He shrugged.

“Anyways, get dressed and get something to eat, the demons will be here shortly and Giroux wants you there.”

Right, the boring monthly meetings in which they tried to find an excuse to stop their fighting but only found more excuses to continue killing each other.

He got up and took a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and massaged his jaw. It had been a pretty vivid dream.

He ate a banana pretty quickly and refused to think about his dream ever again. It was done. It was out of his system. And he could finally go back to whatever his life had been before this mess.

He was sprawled on the couch, listening to TK complain about something or other when he felt him come in. He didn’t open his eyes and forced his body to remain relaxed. Or as relaxed as it could be. The other demons started teleporting soon after that and TK didn’t stop talking until Giroux came in and asked him to shut up.

“The day is just starting and you’re already in a bad mood,” he complained. “Nolan treats me better.”

“Well,” Ivan said, “that’s because Nolan had quite the-”

“It’s because I love you, Teeks,” he said. The last thing he needed was Ivan making a mess out of nothing. It had been just a dream after all. It was his fault he couldn’t keep quiet.

TK sat down next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Nolan hugged him, glad for the distraction. If he focused on TK, he didn’t have to focus on Nico. It was a win win situation if you asked him.

The meeting followed the same pattern all their meetings did (except the last one, that had been a mess and Nolan vowed never to let it get that out of control again), so he tuned their voices out pretty quickly, training his senses on Giroux’s mood. He paid attention to TK’s breathing and tried to match it. Keeping his eyes away from Nico would help him keep the tiny bit of sanity he had left, but it was proving to be almost impossible. Nico looked good. And bored out of his mind. Nolan could relate. Everytime he looked at Nolan, he focused on somebody else: Giroux’s deep frown, Boyle’s exasperated expression, Hall’s smile, Simmond’s patient gaze. Anything that would let him hold on to the belief that he wasn’t tuned to every single movement Nico made. He was so not focused on him that he didn’t realize the meeting was over.

“I’ve got patrol in ten, do you want to get dinner tonight?” TK said, disentangling himself from Nolan.

“Sure, man.”

TK messed with his hair and got up. He pushed Ivan on his way out, who was talking to Pierre-Luc. Nico was talking to Simmonds and Nolan got lost looking at him. He was startled by someone sitting down very close to him.

“Hey, there.”

“Hey, P, you good?” he said.

“Yeah.” But he was looking at him oddly.

“What.” Nolan prayed to whoever was listening that Pierre-Luc hadn't caught him drooling for the devil.

“Do you know what Ivan is talking about?”

“Can you be more specific?” he asked, confused. 

“He’s been sending me weird looks all day long and he just told me to give you a break tonight.”

Oh. Nolan blushed.

“So…?”

“He thinks we hooked up last night.”

“I’d remember if we had.”

“He’s just projecting, man.”

Pierre-Luc laughed.

“Okay. So, want to hook up tonight and give him something to really talk about?”

Nolan smiled, but his stomach felt heavy.

“I can’t, I promised TK I’d catch up with him.”

Pierre-Luc drew a sad face on his thigh, a bit too high to be anything other than flirting.

“Raincheck, then.”

“Sure.”

He got up and left, but Nolan didn’t watch him leave, too busy cursing himself for not knowing better. He swallowed and rested his head against the back of the sofa. Fuck. He hoped that a few days of laying low would let him leave everything behind, specially everything related to Nico and these stupid feelings. Because of course he had had to catch feelings for the devil. Could he be any more of a mess?

Suddenly, a familiar weight settled on his lap.

“Hi, there, little angel.”

Nolan opened his eyes and found Nico staring at him. They were the only two left in the room, but it still was a dangerous move.

“I don’t like that angel,” he said, frowning.

“There were a bunch of them here, so I don’t know who you’re talking about,” he said, trying to control his heart.

Nico rolled his eyes.

“Wait, you mean Pierre-Luc?”

Nico shrugged.

“I don’t care about his name, but I do care about him touching you.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Nolan said and stared pointedly at him.

Nico got comfortable on his lap and Nolan instinctively placed his hands on his hips to try and not drown on the feeling of Nico everywhere. It didn’t work.

“There’s a difference, you like me.”

“I like Pierre-Luc.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“Good, that way I don’t have to fight you for him.”

“Tell him to stop touching you.”

“Or what.”

“I’ll do it myself and I don’t think he’ll enjoy it much.”

It was Nolan’s turn to roll his eyes.

“He’s my friend.”

“I don’t like people touching my things.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re mine,” he said, as if it was obvious.

“Possessive much?” And Nolan wondered why he wasn’t denying it. Truth is those words had made his heart stop for a second a long time ago and he was still trying to get his breathing back to normal all these months later.

“I don’t hear you denying it,” he said, cocky.

“It’s not my job to correct your delusions.”

“Delusions?” He raised an eyebrow. “You moaning my name while you came last night didn’t sound like a delusion.”

Nolan’s blood went cold.

“That was a dream.”

“Was it now?” he said, smiling.

If he said something else, Nolan didn’t hear it over the beating of his heart and his blood rushing to his ears. His thoughts were banging inside his head and he couldn’t focus on anything. It had to have been a dream. Right?

Nico bit the shell of his ear, and Nolan was startled out of his thoughts.

“Earth to Nolan.”

“It was a dream,” he said dumbly, looking him in the eye.

“Did it feel like a dream?” he asked, caressing his jaw with the tip of his finger. He stared at his lips and Nolan froze.

No, it had felt real, and dangerous. And amazing.

“How the hell did you do that?”

“You called, I came,” he said. “Pun intended.”

“I’m being serious. You can walk into people’s dreams?”

“Only when I’m called.”

“I didn’t call you.”

“Denial is not a good look on you, little angel.”

Nolan took a moment to think it through. He had been thinking about him when he had gone to sleep, was that enough?

Nico licked his cheek and Nolan groaned.

“Stop doing that.”

“Why.”

“You are not letting me think.”

“Things are more fun for me when you don’t think.” He bit his cheek playfully.

“That’s why I need to think.” Maybe he should try to, like, fight him or something.

“Whatever. You’re done with him. Next topic.”

“Wait, who?” He replayed their conversation in his head. “Pierre-Luc? I told you, we’re friends.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m not going to stop being friends with people just because you’re a possessive asshole.”

“You can be friends with people. I don’t mind TK. Or Ivan. Just not him.”

“I’m probably going to regret this, but why not?”

“I see the way he looks at you.”

“Okay?”

“He stares at your mouth when you speak. And he sits too close.”

Nolan didn’t say anything to that and Nico tilted his head.

“Have you been hooking up with him?”

“Why do you care?”

“I’ve told you I care about you.”

“Right, the devil cares about angels now.”

“I don’t give a damn about your race, just you.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t believe that.”

“You’re hurting my feelings.”

“And you’re hurting my legs, you’re heavy. Please move.”

“Are you calling me fat?” He moved on Nolan’s lap and he had to swallow to keep himself from moaning. He wasn’t exactly hard yet, but he was getting there. It didn’t help that he could feel Nico’s cock filling up, too. “I’ll have you remember you enjoyed my body last night.”

“You’ve got no proof.”

“How’s your jaw?”

He blushed and Nico knew he had him.

“What happens in dreams stays in dreams, though, right?”

“No, that’s just Vegas, baby.”

“You’re impossible,” he complained.

“No, I’m real.” He pushed his t-shirt up and dragged his nails over his stomach leaving red marks.

Nolan felt the pain and it went straight to his cock. When he looked up, he found Nico looking at him.

“Let’s talk about more interesting things.”

“Like what,” he said, slightly out of breath.

“Like what I’m going to do to you.”

Nolan couldn’t speak, but he really wanted to know.

“You looked gorgeous last night.”

Nolan looked at his hands remembering the night before, but Nico wouldn’t have it. He grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. He traced his lips with his finger.

“Your mouth looked filthy stretched around my cock.”

“Fuck.”

“Next time we can do that,” he said. “But we will have to tell Giroux you’re with me. I don’t want him sending a search party for you and killing all our fun.”

“Nico…”

“I probably should tell him I’m not giving you back, though,” he mused.

“I doubt he’s going to like that much.”

“Fuck him, I don’t care what he thinks.”

“We can’t…”

“Yes, we can. We did it last night.”

“It wasn’t real.”

“It was. Just because the marks I left on your body disappeared, it doesn’t mean it wasn’t real.”

Nolan sighed. His head was full of Nico, Nico, Nico, so he couldn’t pretend to even be thinking rationally.

“I really want to fuck you,” he said then.

And that blew his mind. He had imagined it dozen of times, but he knew none of those thoughts would compare to the real thing. He was ruined. He just focused on breathing, because trying to fight Nico was a losing battle he was tired of engaging in.

“Why didn’t you last night?” he asked instead. He was already doomed, he might as well enjoy it.

“Are you a virgin, little angel?”

Nolan was sure his blush could be seen from outer space.

“No, I'm not,” he mumbled, looking away, anywhere but at Nico.

And he didn't like that, he latched onto his neck and bit hard, then kissed the pain away. Nolan couldn't keep the sounds inside, remembering another room, teeth on his neck, and thunder in his blood. He knew there would be a mark there tomorrow and he didn’t know how he was going to explain it. He didn’t care enough to tell him to stop, though. He tilted his head and let him kiss his neck.

“You’ve done blowjobs before, I know that much,” he said, still licking at his neck. “You really enjoyed having my cock in your mouth.”

And Nolan bit his lips, because he had. And he would kill to do it again.

“Your mouth is a work of art, you know that?”

Nolan brought him closer by the waist, holding tightly.

“Handjobs, obviously, but what about anal?”

And that was the question.

“I’ve fooled around with Pierre-Luc,” he found himself saying.

“I knew it,” he complained. “I want him dead.”

Nolan pinched his ass.

“Stop it.”

He shrugged, but there was a frown on his face.

“Whatever, I know I ruined you for him. Or anyone else for that matter.”

Nolan put his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking, but Nico licked it.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Nolan kept quiet, turning to look out of the window. He could feel Nico everywhere and he was sure he had lost his mind because anyone could walk in on them. And Nolan didn't care. He only cared about Nico, he was too much all of the time.

“So no anal,” he said to the silence. “What about fingers.”

“Is this an interrogation or what?”

“If you tell me you’ve had his fingers inside you, I’m going to cut both his hands. And his cock for good measure.”

He cursed aloud and rested his head against the back of the sofa. He couldn’t be having this conversation right now, but he found himself letting it happen anyways. When it came to Nico, Nolan's common sense flew out of the window, and he didn't think he would have it any other way.

But it was the wrong move. His neck was exposed and Nico was hungry. He started biting new marks on his skin and Nolan moaned. Nico pressed their cocks together and he thought for a moment he was going to come right then and there.

“Just… my fingers,” he panted. It was easier to go along with Nico than to fight him.

“Good. I want you all to myself.”

“Didn’t Boyle teach you sharing is caring?”

“I don’t share. Specially you. And not after last night.”

He sucked another bruise on his collarbone before continuing.

“You should have seen you, sprawled on that bed, flushed and begging me to let you come. I’m not letting anyone see you like that ever. You’re mine.”

That sounded too appealing and Nolan was sure he was going to hell for wanting that.

Nico pushed his t-shirt up again and bit his nipple, hard. Nolan cursed, he wanted him to do it again.

“I said you’re mine, little angel.”

“Yes…” he panted.

“Good angel.”

He bit his other nipple and Nolan buckled his hips up.

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Nico said conversationally, licking his chest.

“Why.”

“I couldn’t get you off my head... Your mouth… I just couldn’t stop thinking about what I would do to you once I had you all to myself.”

“What.”

“Have you been tied up?” he asked. “Because that could be fun.”

Nolan shook his head. Nico smiled.

“I want to tie you up and blow you so slowly you will be a begging mess at the end. I want to mark you all over so anyone that sees you knows you’re mine. And I want to fuck you until you don’t remember your name.” He started moving slowly over him, creating a delicious friction. Between his words and his cock pressing down on his own, Nolan was about to explode. “You’re going to look so pretty on my bed, flushed and satiated from my cock.”

Nolan whimpered and felt Nico’s nails on his shoulders.

“You’re going to be good for me, right, little angel?” he grabbed his face and rested his head against his.

Nolan licked his lips.

“I can already hear the sounds you will make, so desperate, so gorgeous.”

“Nico…” he panted. He could picture it perfectly and he just... wanted it all.

“And you will come moaning my name, won’t you?”

“Yes,” he said, breathless.

He smiled a devilish smile and Nolan felt himself fall.

“You’re so pretty like this.”

Nolan moved with him, trying to find enough friction to ease the fire in his veins.

“I don’t want to wait, but for now, this will have to do.”

He started moving faster and Nolan let himself enjoy it. He let go of everything and just felt Nico. It didn’t take him long to come, Nico soon after him. He buried his head on Nico’s neck and shook until he was spent. Nico cradled his head and murmured filthy things in his ear while his breathing went back to normal. Nolan loved every word.

“I can’t wait till I have you all for myself,” he said, pinching his nipple one more time before teleporting out of the room.


	7. Nico

His angel was slowly becoming a problem. A problem he was enjoying a bit too much. It had actually been a problem for months, but Boyle wasn’t the only one noticing now, so he guessed it was getting out of control and it was time he finally admitted it.

Thing was he wasn’t giving up on his angel, but he didn’t think Giroux would let him have him without a fight. Which would probably turn into a cold war. Just when they were so close to having peace. Not that Nico gave a fuck about peace, and if war was the only way to have Nolan, he would gladly join the fight. But Boyle and the others had been working for decades towards peace, and Nico would never admit it to anyone, but he would try to find another way to get what he wanted before ruining their chances at a normal life. Or as normal a life as demons could live.

“You’re an asshole,” Boyle said.

“Thanks,” he answered. He didn’t know where that comment was coming from. But it was true. So.

“It was not a compliment, it was a fact.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming.”

“But you’re not usually this much of an asshole.”

“Maybe old age is finally getting to me.”

“When was the last time you fed?”

Nico shrugged. His stomach churned with want. But he knew Hallsy’s blood wouldn’t help, so he refused to go back to that. It was probably slowly driving him crazy. But he would choose madness before he tried to chase his angel’s taste away from his tongue.

He heard Boyle take a breath and got ready to listen to a scolding.

“Do it,” he finally said. That didn't sound like a scolding to his ears.

Nico didn’t ask what he was talking about, he knew, and his heart was beating too fast.

“Fuck the consequences,” he said, “we fell for a reason.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“We are already damned, Nico, there’s no reason for you to not take what you want.”

He looked at him, and for all Nico thought he was unreadable, he was probably an open book for Boyle. He had been there when Nico had first opened his eyes after falling. He had picked him up and taken him somewhere safe. He had held him while Nico had thrown up and cried himself to sleep for weeks.

“I never meant for you to fall,” he said.

“It was my choice,” he said.

“Giroux is not going to like this.”

“It’s Nolan’s choice.”

Nico kept quiet.

“And I feel like he made that choice long ago, kid. Giroux loves him. He will accept it.”

For a demon, Boyle still had too much faith in people. Nico didn’t share the sentiment.

“Eventually.”

“You want me to doom all of us.”

“Like I said, we’re already damned. And if having him makes you the tiniest bit more bearable, I will deliver him to you myself and put a nice bow on his neck, too.”

Nico could think of many other things he would do with a bow and Nolan. And a bed. But that was between the two of them.

He stood up and got close to Boyle, he grabbed him by the neck and rested his head against his, trying to convey to him everything he was feeling with his eyes.

“I hope he’s worth it,” he whispered.

“I would fall again for him,” was all he said. And he knew Boyle understood.

 

***

 

Nico concentrated and appeared on Nolan’s bed, where he was resting with his eyes closed. He wasted no time, hovering over him.

“Didn’t anybody teach you to knock?” he mumbled, but he relaxed under his touch.

He looked peaceful and pure and everything Nico shouldn’t touch. But he had made his choice. And he also knew Nolan had, too.

“I’m the devil, I don’t knock,” he said, caressing his face. He couldn’t help it, it was as if his body had a life of its own. He wanted to touch him all the damn time. He hated it.

“What are you doing here, Nico?”

“I was bored,” he said. It was partly true.

“A better question would be why my wards are failing,” he said, yawning.

“A better question would be why you are wearing so many clothes.”

He laughed. But Nico meant it.

“People usually wear clothes.”

“They don’t look good on you. It’s a disgrace.”

He laughed again, and if Nico had to compare his laugh with something, it would be to the feeling of the sun after he had fallen. It had burned him to his core, blinding him and taking his breath away, but he had never loved something more.

Nico went for his belt, but he stopped him.

“Why are you really here, Nico?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Right,” he said, rolling his eyes, but he was blushing.

“I’m hungry,” he confessed. Though he hadn’t been lying before, he really wanted to see him.

“Hallsy wasn’t home?”

“He was.”

He raised an eyebrow, a question in his eyes Nico didn’t want to answer. He didn’t like not being in control. And when it came to his angel, he was never in control.

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, letting his breathing calm him down.

“His blood is no longer… appetizing,” he said in the end.

“And mine is?”

Nico shrugged.

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Nico turned around and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

“You know you can feed without taking off my clothes, right?”

“It’s more fun this way,” he said. “Besides, last time, you got pretty excited dry humping my leg. I thought it might go better this time if you were naked.”

He blushed and Nico smiled.

“What about other angels’ blood?” Nico's finger froze for a second.

“What about it?” he said, forcing himself to start moving again. When he was finally done with the buttons, he motioned for his angel to sit so he could get his shirt out of the way.

“Does it taste the same? Or does each angel’s blood have a different taste?”

“I don’t know, yours is the only angel blood I’ve tasted.”

“Why?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“Because I have never been interested in angels before.”

“You’ve fucked angels before.”

Nico pulled his arm again and he finally sat up.

“Fucking and feeding is not the same, little angel. And I had Hallsy.”

“But he’s no longer an option?”

Nico shrugged, sending the shirt flying to the other side of the room as if it had offended him.

“Did I ruin other people’s blood for you?” he asked slowly, smiling cheekily.

Nico pinched his nipple and was rewarded with a curse. He pushed him down.

“Shut up.”

“I’m never shutting up about this.”

So Nico did the only sensible thing. He kissed him quiet.

He tasted even better than he imagined.

He knew he would eventually regret it, but Nolan was all he could think about. He was getting tired of this shit. He had thought that, maybe, if he could get him out of his system, he would finally go back to his boring life. Except, with every taste he got, Nolan got even more under his skin. And Nico liked having him there. So he kept coming back for more.  
He bit his lip and swallowed Nolan’s moan, burying his hands on his hair and pinning him to the bed with his body. He could feel all his power thrumming inside his veins, pulsing in time with his own. He knew Nolan could easily push him away, but he didn’t, and Nico’s pulse beat a crazy rhythm under his skin.

When they finally drew apart, Nolan chased his lips and Nico let him, but he only kissed him chastely once, before resting his head back on the pillow, content. Nico didn’t blush. And his heart wasn’t beating any faster.

Nico ignored it and got to work on his belt and his trousers. Nolan just looked at him fondly and didn’t make a move to stop him, his hand caressing his face. Nico felt his insides turn to lava and his heart started beating a storm inside his chest. Once he was finished, he went for his neck.

“You can’t leave any marks,” he said, tilting his head and getting comfortable on the bed.

“Why are you trying to kill all my fun?”

“Because I’m the one who has to explain why my neck looks like a demon went to town with it.”

“I’m not any demon.”

“I don’t care. It wasn’t easy explaining to Giroux what happened last time.”

“Then tell everyone I did it.”

Nico didn’t want to stop and contemplate why he wanted everyone to know Nolan was his. He wasn’t possessive by nature, but when it came to this particular angel, he wanted to tell the entire world.

“That would surely make things easier,” he said rolling his eyes.

Nico traced his face with his finger. First his eyebrows and his nose. His eyelids, too, trying to count his eyelashes. He caressed his cheeks and his lips.

“You should just get it over with.” His breath ghosted over his finger.

“I like playing with my food.”

Nolan pinched his side.

“I mean it. You should fuck me.”

“Why the rush.” Though the idea was truly tempting.

“The sooner we get it out of our system, the sooner we can go back to our normal lives, right?”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, little angel.”

“You’ll get tired of me eventually, you know that. This will just speed up the process.”

Nico was starting to believe he wouldn't. And that scared him.

“I told you I’m not just going to fuck you,” he said instead, kissing his neck. His pulse was going mad, and Nico chased it with his tongue. “I’m going to take my time with you.” He bit him carefully. “And you’re going to enjoy every second of it.”

“You promise?” he asked, a bit breathless, arching against him.

“I do.”

He exposed his neck, giving him access to his vein, and Nico took what was offered.

Ever since last time, he hadn’t been able to get his taste out of his mouth. The mere idea of feeding from Hallsy repulsed him, he couldn’t do it anymore, not after tasting heaven. That was what Nolan was for him. And for someone who had fallen a long time ago, wanting something he couldn’t have was hell itself. Nico had thought he knew what being damned was. He had been wrong.

His blood hit him like a storm and Nico could only roll with it. He buried his hand in his hair and held on. His warmth, his smell, was the only thing that made sense. His other hand ran over his body slowly, enjoying the feel of his skin. He dig his nails on his stomach and felt him freeze, trying to contain his moans. He continued moving south until he found his boxers and he finally heard him.

“Nico…”

And he fucking loved the sound of him moaning his name in pleasure.

He snaked his hand inside and got his cock out, pumping him painfully slow. Nolan was already leaking and hard, and Nico felt his own cock getting harder knowing he could get him this worked up by only feeding from him.

He was full, and he knew he could keep drinking until all his blood was gone, so he forced himself to stop and close the wound swiftly. Last time, he had taken too much, it was easy to get carried away when his blood tasted like liquid sunlight. He rested his head on his hand and watched his angel’s face while he continued stroking him.

“Are you close?” he asked.

He shook his head.

“Good, I want this to last.”

He slowed his strokes and focused on his erratic breathing.

“Nico…” he whispered after a while, his hands gripping the sheets tight, his chest flushed, his eyes shiny.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Please… I…”

He nosed along his cheek, speeding his strokes until he felt him tense under him and come with a gasp. He stroke him through it and then he cleaned his hand on the sheets.

“That’s disgusting, Nics,” he panted.

And Nico’s heart did not skip a beat at the nickname.

“You should be thanking me.”

“Thanks,” he said, bumping his nose with his own, “that was amazing.”

Nico hated him.

“Was it enough?”

“Yeah, little angel.”

“I’m glad.”

He forced himself not to touch him. He needed to keep himself under control, for fuck’s sake.

“Nico?” he asked after a couple of breaths.

He looked at him, sprawled on the bed. His cheeks were still flushed and his eyes were electric blue. He looked like damnation. He was everything Nico wanted.

His finger followed an invisible path from his lips, to his chest, to his navel, stopping right above his boxers. He'd much prefer to have him naked on his bed, but soon enough, he supposed. He was done denying himself what he wanted. When he finished drawing shapeless forms and making a mess of the come on his stomach, he put his finger on his mouth and licked it clean.

"Yeah, little angel?"

“How does it taste?” he asked, wide eyes and quiet words, looking at him as if he had all the answers in the world.

He still had the taste of his blood at the back of his tongue, so he kissed him.

When they pulled apart, his eyes were focused on Nico's lips. He traced Nolan's with his finger and then put it back into his own mouth.

“It tastes like falling.”


	8. Nolan

Pierre-Luc had been gone for two weeks and he was finally back. Nolan was glad he was, they were good friends after all. Normally, he would hang out with Nolan and they would usually end up naked. That was fun. Or, it had been fun once.

This time was no different.

Except Nolan wasn’t feeling it. All he could think about was Nico. And he hated that. He hated him. He wanted him out of his mouth, and his head, and his skin. He could remember how he smelled, how he tasted, the sounds he made. It had triggered a couple of really nice, vivid, hot dreams. But those memories were starting to invade his waking life and it was becoming a problem. His lips were all he wanted on his mouth and his body. He wanted to feel his teeth and his nails digging deep into his skin, he wanted to see the marks he left behind. He wanted him.

And Pierre was an amazing kisser, but Nolan had to make a conscious decision not to push him away from him. He was not what he wanted, not anymore. Which sucked. Because he had been exactly what Nolan had wanted for a long time. He was patient, and easy, and safe. Nico was none of those things. So the only reason for Nolan to want him and not the perfect angel currently on top of him was because he had finally lost the only ounce of sanity he had left.

Next time he saw Nico, he was going to murder him. Because honestly? Dreaming about the devil ravishing him and sucking his blood while he fucked him into the mattress was not on his bucket list. Or it didn’t use to be. Now? He couldn’t imagine doing these things with anyone other than Nico.

Which was a problem. Because Pierre-Luc was the one trying to unbutton his jeans, and Nolan’s powers were shuddering under his skin, begging to be released. His heart was beating too fast, his lungs weren't getting enough air, his mind was blank except for thoughts of Nico and he was five seconds away from breaking into a cold sweat.

He didn’t know how much longer he could keep his powers in check, when there was a knock on the door.

“Pierre!” Ivan said. “Simmonds wants to see you.”

“Fuck,” he panted against Nolan's neck. “Okay,” he called after getting his breath back. He kissed him again-

“Now!” He banged on the door twice and then seemed to disappear.

Pierre-Luc sighed against his lips and Nolan tried to tell himself what he was feeling wasn’t relief.

“Fine.” He pushed away from Nolan, sat on the bed and started looking around for his trainers. “Sorry, man,” he said, massaging his eyes.

“No problem.” He handed him his trainers and got a small smile for his troubles.

“I feel like I’m always telling you raincheck lately.”

“Life happens, P,” he said, shrugging, trying to look as disappointed as him.

“I guess so.”

He kissed him one more time and left in search of Simmonds.

 

***

 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Nico said, appearing out of the blue and sitting down next to him.

Nolan sighed. He had come to Nico’s garden trying to get a respite of his own thoughts. He should have known it wouldn’t work. He should have also known Nico would be there. It was his garden after all. Maybe all he had wanted was to see Nico.

Nolan should really stop sabotaging himself.

“What.”

“I tried to hookup with Pierre-Luc,” he said, because he had nothing left to lose. His sanity was long gone and all that was left was how much he wanted the devil.

“But you didn’t,” he guessed, smiling. “Why.”

Nolan blushed.

Nico poked him on the cheek.

“I asked you a question.”

“Why do you think?” he asked, annoyed.

“I think lots of naughty things about you, little angel.” He poked him again.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he said, batting his finger away.

“Go on.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Immensely. So?”

Nolan didn’t know why he was telling him all this, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“I kept thinking about your mouth… on me. And I couldn’t get your taste out of my tongue. I just couldn’t. And I tried.”

He laid down on the grass and stared at the blue, blue sky, wishing for his sanity back.

Suddenly, Nico was on top of him and it was all Nolan could focus on.

“What is it with you always straddling me?”

“I like being on top.”

“I noticed,” he snorted.

Nico had the cheek to fucking smirk at him.

“God, 90% of the time, I want to punch you in the face.”

“What about the other 10%?”

Nolan didn’t say anything.

“Do you want to kiss me or something?”

“Or something,” he mumbled. And Nico smiled.

“I can work with that.” Nolan didn’t want to even think about what that meant.

Nico grabbed his face and forced him to look at him.

“So I was right.”

Nolan touched his cheek, careful.

“I’m going to hell,” he whispered

“No, you are not,” Nico scoffed.

“I want the devil to fuck me,” he said. “And that’s the most innocent thought in my head about you. Trust me, I’m doomed.”

“You’re not going to fall just because you got into my bed, otherwise, half your family would be fallen by now.”

“Thanks for reminding me you slept with half the people I know.”

Nico laughed.

“I like that you’re jealous, but I’m more interested in those naughty thoughts of yours.”

“Not gonna happen,” he shook his head, blushing.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got time,” he said, biting his jaw. “I’ll make all your dreams come true.”

“That’s what I’m scared of.”

But Nico finally kissed him and Nolan lost all train of thought. Nico kissed him as if he had been starving and Nolan was his first meal in centuries. It was all consuming. And Nolan should be scared. But he wasn’t. He wanted to be consumed by him.

Nico bit his lip viciously and Nolan rubbed himself against him. He was already hard from just kissing him. His heart was beating too fast and his lungs weren’t drawing enough air. He needed to do something. So he used his legs to turn them around. Nico let him.

He kept kissing him and time seemed to slow. He wasn’t any closer to keeping his heart beating at a normal speed, so he gave up and focused all his attention on his lips and the way his hands travelled up and down his body, branding him.

After a while, Nico pulled away. He touched his lips in wonder.

“He really went out of his way with you.”

Nolan blushed. He was powerful, yes, and Giroux had seen something in him that had convinced him to choose him as his successor. But in the end, he was just Nolan.

“I’m just me,” he mumbled, confused.

“Exactly,” he answered, and kissed him stupid again.

“I need to get my mouth on you,” Nolan panted against his neck, after what felt like hours, trying to get his breath under control.

“That’s what we’ve been doing, little angel.”

“No, I mean…”

“I know what you mean.” He laughed. “Are you asking for permission?”

“Maybe.”

“Be my guest, then.”

“Can you keep…? He blushed and didn’t finish. He grabbed Nico’s hand instead and put it in his hair. “Please?”

“My pleasure.”

Nolan pushed up his t-shirt and started trailing kisses down his body. Nico kept perfectly still and Nolan felt his blood run hot with want. He pulled down his zipper, pushed his trousers and underwear down and kissed his hard cock. It was big and Nolan wanted to get his mouth on it now. For real this time. He had been thinking about that dream for weeks and it was finally time to make it come true. Nico’s hand massaged his hair and Nolan wondered for a moment what it would be like if he were to pull it, but he couldn’t really concentrate on that now.

He kissed the tip and licked its length, enjoying the taste. He spread the precome a bit and started bobbing his head slowly. He relaxed his jaw and breathed through his nose, focusing on how good Nico’s nails felt on his scalp. He moaned when the tip bumped his throat and heard Nico curse. Nolan felt giddy with control, knowing it was up to him to get Nico off. So much power, so much strength, at the tip of his tongue.

He had blown Pierre-Luc a couple of times, but none had come close to what he was feeling now. Nico’s taste was branded on his throat, and Nolan wouldn’t have it any other way. He just hoped he was better at coping with not having Nico than with having him, or losing him would be hell. But he couldn’t worry about that now, not when he had Nico shuddering under him, caressing his cheek with his free hand and telling him how good he was.

“Your mouth, little angel,” he panted, arching. “For fuck’s sake.”

Nolan used his hand to cover what he couldn’t reach with his mouth and quickened his rhythm.

“You look so pretty like this.”

And Nolan would blush if he wasn’t too busy trying to choke himself on his cock.

Too soon, it was over.

“I want to come down your throat,” he said, his breath stuttering. He was close.

And Nolan moaned, he couldn’t imagine anything better than having Nico’s taste on his throat.

When he finally came, he swallowed his load until the last drop and licked his lips. Maybe one day he’d remember not to look so desperate for the devil’s cock. But not today.  
He tucked him in again and kissed his neck in adoration.

“Such a good boy, my little angel,” he said, his fingers playing with his hair.

And Nolan smiled shyly against his skin. If he hadn’t blushed during the blowjob, he was certainly blushing now. Getting praise from Nico was its own kind of drug.

After some minutes, or hours, he didn’t know how to tell time anymore, Nolan fel Nico’s hand sneak inside his boxers and he shivered in anticipation.

“You like that?” he asked, and Nolan hid his face deeper on his neck. “I like it better when I can hear you.”

He pinched his ass and Nolan took a deep breath, trying not to embarrass himself coming too fast. It was a close call. Nico took his hand away and Nolan was about to complain when he found his finger in front of his face. He stared at it for a minute until Nico raised an eyebrow. Nolan blushed, but put the finger in his mouth and licked it. Nico smiled, pleased. Nolan shuddered in anticipation.

When he was finished, he put it back in his ass and started teasing his hole. When he pushed it inside, Nolan tried to breathe through the discomfort, because saliva wasn’t meant to be used as lube, but it was short-lived. Soon after, he was pushing up to get more of it. When Nico curled it, Nolan bit his shoulder. He froze, his entire body made of stone. And Nolan started cursing himself, but Nico used his free hand to grab his chin and raised his head.

“My little angel has teeth,” he mused.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his heart beating too fast.

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

“If you wanted to feed, you only had to ask, babe.”

“I don’t... I…” Nico curled his finger again and Nolan stopped breathing for a second. “Do that again,” he begged. And Nico did. “Fuck.”

“Not today, love.”

He continued teasing him and Nolan just rested his head on his shoulder, panting. He couldn’t choose whether to push up on his finger or push down on his cock, and it was driving him insane, so he just held on to Nico and focused on the sensations raking his entire body.

“What is it, babe?” Nico asked.

But all Nolan could say was “How...” in between pants.

Nico seemed to understand, though. He slowed the movement of his finger and bit his cheek, ghosting his nose along his face until Nolan looked at him.

“I’m planning on taking my time opening you up. With actual lube.” He smirked and Nolan wanted to keep that smile inside his chest forever. “If you’re good, I’ll let you come once before I get my cock in you. Maybe.”

Nolan whimpered when his finger curled again.

“And then, I’m going to enjoy fucking you into the mattress very slowly.”

“I want…” Nolan said, but he couldn’t finish, his thoughts were a jumbled mess inside his head.

“I want, too, little angel, but not yet.”

Nolan cursed. Nico had found a rhythm, and between that and his words, well, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to get you all to myself somehow.”

“We could go now,” he said.

“Desperate much?” he laughed, and Nolan pushed himself on his finger. “I like that, but I’m not going to just fuck you and let you go.”

Nolan kissed him to shut him up, because imagining being stuck with Nico forever was too much for his fragile mind. He was scared of how much he wanted it. So it was easier if he just focused on the sex. He started desperately rubbing his cock against Nico’s thigh and drowned his moan on his neck when he finally came in a explosion of colours. He licked and bit his skin, wanting more.

“You’re going to leave a mark, love,” Nico said, laughing, brushing his fingers through his hair and holding him while he came down from his high.

“Can I?” he asked, still panting. He wasn’t thinking clearly, but right now there was nothing more appealing than getting his teeth on Nico’s white skin where everyone could see it.

He sighed. “It’s so fucked up that I want you to,” he said, exposing his neck. And Nolan started kissing him slowly, licking and biting, and kissing again over his pulse. If he felt Nico’s heartbeat quicken and his fingers on his hair tighten, he didn’t say anything.


	9. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, exams and work are slowly killing me.
> 
> One more chapter before the epilogue, I can't believe we're almost there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Fuck,” Boyle said as soon as he saw him.

Nico turned around slowly, looking for the source of his surprise.

“What.”

“This is really serious, huh.”

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Not even Hallsy was allowed to leave marks on your skin.”

Nico shrugged. He had already told him it was, this shouldn’t surprise him.

Boyle sighed heavily. He was used to his silences and his sour moods, so Nico didn't bother with words.

“I guess I knew it was serious, but I didn’t really know… that,” he said moving his hands around, as if that made any sense.

Nico shrugged again. He wasn’t in the mood for a conversation. His angel was gone and there was no way Nico wouldn’t spend all his time away from him thinking of his lips on his neck and his body on top of his.

Boyle sighed again.

“I hope you get him soon,” he said. “Because I love you, but you’re starting to get on my nerves.”

Nico disappeared to his room to be needy alone.

 

***

 

A couple of days later, he appeared on Nolan’s bedroom in the middle of the night. He would feel like a creep watching him sleep unnoticed, but he was the devil, so it was kind of in his job description.

It didn’t last, though. Nolan turned around on the bed and opened his eyes slowly.

“Nics?” he asked. He yawned and patted the mattress next to him.

In the next heartbeat, Nico teleported to his bed wearing only boxers, and Nolan sighed, content. Nico wanted to take him away and never give him back.

“What are you doing here?” he said, yawning again, caressing his lips.

“I wanted to see if you were dreaming of me.”

“Always,” he said, as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

And Nico kissed him. He couldn’t help himself, he didn’t want to.

Time flew and he lost himself on Nolan's mouth. Right then, he would have killed anyone that would have dared take his little angel away from him. He knew he was lost, and he didn’t care.

He bit his lip, trying to get back some semblance of control, but Nolan moaned and Nico deepened the kiss. Fuck his control. It was overrated anyways.

When he finally came up for air, Nolan’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were bitten red. He caressed his cheek tenderly, and this was not the plan. It had never been.

“You should sleep,” he told him. Maybe that way he could finally leave.

“I’d rather stay up all night kissing you,” he said, kissing his cheek sweetly, and Nico’s heart was getting too big for his chest.

“Don’t say that,” he said.

“Why not?”

“It makes me want to do things to you.”

“What kind of things?” he asked. He was looking at him as if Nico was his whole world and it made him feel... things.

“Everything.”

“I’d let you,” he said in his ear, and Nico pinned his wrists to the bed.

“I know.”

“Why don’t you?”

“I want you, little angel.”

“I want you too.”

He caressed his face.

“I want you all the time.”

“And you think I don’t?”

“I don’t know what to think anymore.”

Nolan bit his cheek lightly.

“I want you so much I don’t know what to do.”

“You could give in.”

“I thought I had already done that.”

Nico licked into his mouth again.

“What do you want?” he asked him while he tried to get his breath back.

“You, in any way I can.”

Nico kissed his face slowly, and Nolan exposed his neck.

“Do you like it,” he asked, biting him, “when I feed from you, little angel?”

“You know I do.” He smiled against his neck. “Are you hungry?” he whispered.

“I’m always hungry when it comes to you.”

“Then feed.”

“Not tonight, babe.”

He felt him take a deep breath, and release it slowly.

“What is it?”

“I was just wondering…”

“Yes?” He kept biting his collarbone, working on leaving a mark.

“Your blood…” He voice shook, breathless, and all Nico could smell was his skin. He wanted to live the rest of his days worshipping his body with his mouth. “What does it taste like?”

And Nico froze. Not many things surprised him these days. Except his angel. He kept surprising him every single time he opened his mouth and Nico should be used to that by now.

He felt his fangs extend to a sharp point of their own volition, so he did the only sensible thing.

He doomed both of them to hell.

He pricked his wrist and saw Nolan follow the trickle of blood with hungry eyes. He offered it to him slowly, not sure if either of them would be able to come back from this. And not really caring if they couldn’t.

Nolan grabbed his arm tenderly and looked him in the eyes while licking the blood flowing from the wound, and Nico knew right then and there that he would set fire to the world to keep him.

“So?” he asked after Nolan was done and he had closed the wound on his wrist. His hand was playing with Nolan’s hair while he rested on his chest with his eyes closed.

“I can feel your power in my veins,” he said slowly, opening his eyes and looking at him shily.

“I know, it’s a fucking curse.” And part of the reason he was so addicted to him, he could feel him under his skin all the time.

“I think it’s a blessing.”

 

***

 

One day, Nico went back to his room and found Nolan sleeping on his bed. It shouldn’t be as appealing as it was to just lay next to him. Except it was, and Nico was an expert on vices.

In the beginning, he had sought him out because he was curious. He had heard so much about him over the years, but he had refused to play the angels’ games and had stayed away, trusting Boyle could handle everything. But then, he had been bored out of his mind. And Provvy had come with a conundrum of sorts.

Nico had never imagined it would end like this, with him wanting so much. He should have known, he thought, because God always found a way to fuck him up. This time, though, it was God’s mistake, because he wasn’t going to give his angel up.

He grabbed a book and went to lay on the bed next to him.

After a while, he felt him stir. He turned around and found him looking at him sleepily.

“You’re on my side of the bed,” he said.

His angel smiled and moved until he was half lying on top of him.

“I guess you’re laying on my side of the bed, then.”

And Nico liked the sound of that. He wondered how angry Giroux would be if he decided not to give him back.

“Hello, little angel,” Nico said, touching his nose with his finger. “What brings you to the devil’s lair?”

“I missed you.” He shrugged, getting comfortable on top of him. And Nico noticed it then. He couldn’t be blamed, he was too distracted by his angel to notice much of anything.

“Your energy is low.”

“I was on patrol,” he mumbled against his neck.

“And?”

“There was a fight.”

“Do you need to feed?” he asked. He knew angels healed really fast and they could always share energy with other angels, but he didn’t want his angel to need anyone else other than him.

“I’m fine,” he said, blushing. “I just need to sleep.” He yawned. “Gost got hurt.”

“I don’t care.” He didn’t. He only cared about him. He went back to his book.

Nolan poked him in the ribs.

“Don’t be mean.”

“I’m the devil.”

He shook his head and continued, “Simms is really mad.”

“He’s always mad.”

“I’m serious.”

“Pray tell what crawled up his ass this time.”

Nolan laughed into his chest and Nico tightened his hold on his shoulders, putting the book down. Wanting him close wasn’t healthy.

“He wants Giroux to organize an attack and wipe out the group of demons that attacked us.”

“He can kill demons all he wants, there will always be more.” He scratched his nails on his scalp and felt him shudder.

“This group is targeting a small city outside of Florence.”

“What’s stopping him?”

“He thinks you’ll get mad.”

“I don’t give a damn.”

“You’re supposed to, they are loyal to you.”

“Demons are only loyal to themselves, little angel.”

“So you don’t have any power over them?”

Nico shrugged. They were terrified of him, for sure, but that didn’t mean they were loyal to him. That reminded him, he would have to pay the leaders of that stupid cult a visit and let them know Nolan was under his protection. They would make sure to get the word out.

“So,” he said, guiding the conversation to more interesting topics, “you missed me.”

And he laughed.

“Of course you latched onto that.”

Nico caressed his arm, his finger tracing the veins he could see through his white skin. He felt Nolan’s power react to his own, and sent a tiny bolt of energy that made the hair on his arm stand up.

“Don’t do that,” he whispered, blushing.

“Why not? It feels really good.”

“That’s why.”

He turned them around, pinning his wrists to the bed, and kissed him deeply.

“You’re staying the night,” he said against his mouth.

“Giroux will notice I’m gone soon.”

“Let him try and take you away from me.”

He felt him shudder under him and kissed him again before he could continue arguing.

He pressed his wrists against the mattress.

“Don’t move,” he warned him, and started kissing his way down his chest.

He pushed his t-shirt up as far as it would go and bit hard, leaving red marks on his white skin, while his angel stayed perfectly still. He wasted no time pushing his pants and boxers down. He had missed the taste of him and he needed him now. He worked him slowly with his tongue, coaxing sweet sounds out of him.

“Nico…” he panted, holding onto his pillow to stop himself from moving.

It had been too long, and they couldn't keep doing this. Or they could, they totally could, but Nico was not a patient being, so he wanted more. He wanted Nolan in the morning, the first thing he saw when he woke up, he wanted him having breakfast with him and making fun of Hallsy and Palms and Bratt and everyone else, he wanted him arguing with Boyle about details, he wanted him next to him at night, close enough that he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. He wanted a forever with him.

It was fucking scary. And it was exciting, and magical. Fucking biblical.

Nolan's moans were driving him insane and he thought about postponing the inevitable for a moment longer, but he wanted his tastes down his throat now, so he swallowed around him and he came with a shout.

When he went flaccid in his mouth, he released him and climbed back up his body, kissing each of the marks that now adorned his white skin. He helped him take his t-shirt off while his little angel stared at him with sleepy eyes.

“You’re staying here,” he said, getting into the bed and tucking them in.

He sighed contently inside his arms when Nico willed the light off.

“Will I ever stop wanting you?” he asked to the darkness, and Nico held him tighter.

 

***

 

Nico woke up feeling somebody staring at him. He opened his eyes and found his angel laying next to him, his head rested on his hand, his blue eyes on him.

“Morning,” he said.

Nico turned to look out of the window. It was still dark.

“You have a weird definition of ‘morning,’” he said, yawning.

“Sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t,” he lied. He grabbed him by the head and kissed him, because that was the first and last thought in his head and he might as well act on it.

The kiss lasted for a while, but then his angel went for his neck and Nico got comfortable on the bed, his hand on his hair.

“You have a neck fetish I should know about, little angel?”

“You like it,” he said, working on leaving yet another mark.

“You think?”

“I know.”

And he wasn’t wrong. He didn’t like people close to his neck, except some few exceptions, but just the thought of his angel biting and licking him there... Yeah, it was enough to throw him off the edge.

Once he was done, he started biting another mark on the other side of his neck. Nico's cock was quickly becoming aware of what was going on, but he didn't want Nolan to stop. Nico enjoyed being on top, but being under Nolan had its perks, like complete access to his back. It was a very nice back, all hard, defined muscle. Nico could feel the enormous power running inside his veins. Nolan was probably the most powerful being right now and he still chose to let Nico do with him as he pleased. Knowing that only made him feel more powerful.

He scratched his nails on his scalp and felt him pant against his slick skin. He wanted to hear him moan his name and cry in pleasure, so he caressed his back with his other hand, keeping his head where it was, and pinched his ass on his way to his asshole, but Nolan grabbed his hand and kissed it before putting it on his hair.

“Today, it’s all for you,” he said and kissed his way down his body, pushing the blankets down with him.

When he closed his mouth over Nico’s cock, Nico released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“I love your mouth,” he said, while Nolan worked him slowly, as if they had all the time in the world.

It didn’t take him long till he was completely hard, but Nolan was going painfully slow. Judging by the tiny smirk on his lips, he knew it. Nico used the hand that was still playing with his hair to quicken the rhythm and Nolan let him take control. He was torn between wanting to come down his throat quickly because he needed to get his mouth on his right now or slowing the ending because he enjoyed his lips too much.

His cock bumped Nolan’s throat and he heard him moan around it. That did it for him. He came down his throat a moment later and, as soon as he was done, he pushed him up and kissed him hard, tasting his come on his tongue.

“Your mouth is going to be the death of me,” he said when they came up for air.

Nolan kissed him lightly on the lips, shy, and teleported out of his room.

Nico cursed aloud, already missing him.

 

***

 

“Can we stop arguing about this?”

“We came here to argue about this. It’s kind of pointless to stop.” Boyle threw his hands in the air, exasperated. That was the general mood.

“We’re not getting anywhere, that’s what I mean,” Provvy said.

“We’re not going to get anywhere if we don’t continue talking about it.”

“We’re not talking, we’re arguing. There’s a difference.”

“Your semantic lessons are not helping,” Giroux noted, and he shrugged.

Nico saw Nolan close his eyes and rest his head against the back of the sofa. His neck was in full display and he wanted nothing more than to bite it again. He could still feel the taste of his blood on the back of his tongue, his powers thrumming under his skin. And he wanted more. It should scare him that he wanted so much from one single person, but it didn’t, and that said a lot.

“I’m just saying we should take a break, that’s all,” Provvy said, very calmly.

“That sounds reasonable," Boyle said, nodding. "I think it's a good idea.”

Nico frowned and stared at them in confusion. What had he missed? They had been two seconds away from punching each other.

Provvy seemed perplexed for a second too before he teleported to the sofa where Nolan was sprawled and punched him in the arm.

“Stop it. I want to be mad.”

Nolan only smiled angelically at him.

“Oh,” Nico said, smiling. “That’s such a nice power you were hiding, little angel.”

And Nolan didn’t look at him, but a light blush covered his already rosy cheeks and Nico had the urge to kiss them make them even rosier.

“This is just like Romeo and Juliet,” Hallsy said suddenly, still staring out the window. Nico was sure he hadn’t been paying attention to anything that had been said during the meeting.

“The book or the movie?” Nico asked just to be contrary.

“The movie, man, you know I don’t like to read.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Nolan whispered, and Nico hid his laugh on Hallsy’s shoulder.

“Why did you watch Romeo and Juliet?” Provvy asked.

Nico didn't think he was really interested in his answer, he just wanted to stop arguing pointlessly with Boyle.

“Dicaprio is hot.”

Giroux facepalmed the table. Nolan looked alarmed for a moment, until he caught Nico's eyes, and then he had to hide his own shy smile on his shoulder.

“Taylor,” Boyle said, tired, “this is not the moment for… whatever this is.”

“No, listen to me, it totally is. Everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet, right?”

“Yes, Taylor. It’s a classic,” Simmonds say, annoyed, but he was looking at Nolan.

“Well, both families were fighting and they didn’t even know why they were fighting. Just like us.”

“We do know why we’re fighting. Just because you want to ignore part of our history it doesn’t mean the rest of us do, too,” Couturier said

“Details,” he said, waving his hand in the air. “Thing is, all they needed to stop fighting was to unite their families with something in common they could all fight for.”

“Wait,” Provvy said. “Are we the Capulet or the Montague?”

“Does it really matter?” Giroux asked calmly. “This is stupid.”

“Yes, it does. The Montagues were right.”

“No, they weren’t,” Simmonds said, but he wasn’t angry, he looked thoughtful. “That’s the whole point of the story.”

Hallsy looked at Nolan.

“Thanks, man.”

He shrugged. Ivan punched him again. And Nico was about to cut his hand.

“Let us be angry.”

“No, I want to be done with this and I’m tired of sitting here listening to you guys talk in circles.”

“Problem was they were too blind to see it,” Hallsy said loudly over whatever Ivan was trying to say.

“We’re not using your stupid metaphor,” Boyle said.

“Wait, he’s got a point,” Simmonds said, he was looking at him now, smiling.

So of course Nico stuck his tongue out.

“He does?” Voracek asked for the first time in the conversation. Nico was sure he hadn’t been paying attention. He wasn’t sure anyone other than Boyle and Giroux had been paying attention. And maybe Simmonds, he was always watching.

“Yes!” Hallsy said, smiling. “Please tell them what my point is,” he said quickly.

And Nico knew he had no idea what the point was.

“We need to find some common ground,” Simmonds said.

“We’ve been trying for decades,” Palms complained. “We’ve been having these meetings every couple of months for years and we never agree on anything.”

“We always agree to disagree,” Hallsy said helpfully.

“That’s not helpful,” Voracek said.

“Hey, I said that bit about Romeo and Juliet, I’ve been more helpful than you.”

“I doubt that,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“He’s right, you know?” Simmonds said, calculating.

“You tell them, Sims.”

“Don’t ever call me that.”

Hallsy blew him a kiss.

Nolan must have worked his magic again because Simmonds didn’t try to murder Hallsy on the spot. Which was good, because Nico didn't feel like murdering anyone today.

“Okay, someone clue me in. What are you talking about?” JVR asked from his place near the window. “I didn’t watch the movie, so I’m a bit lost.”

“We would have to establish some ground rules of what’s acceptable and what’s not, and how to deal with certain situations may the need arise, but it could work. We could improvise the rest.”

“What could work?” Boyle asked slowly, eyes narrowed and mind going a mile an hour, Nico was sure.

But Giroux was quicker to understand.

“We’re not giving him Nolan.”

“Wait, what,” he asked, startled, and the peace permeating the room shook with surprise.

“It’s for the greater good,” Simmonds said.

“I don’t care. We’re not marrying an angel to the devil.”

And oh, that sounded interesting.

“How did he reach that conclusion?” Hallsy asked, perplexed.

Giroux stood up, and Ivan grabbed Nolan’s arm. So he was back at playing with their emotions, resourceful little angel.

“Don’t.”

“You’re not the one Simmers is trying to sell to a bunch of demons,” he said, angry.

“Not to all of them, just Nico,” Simmonds said, grabbing Giroux’s arm before he could punch someone and dismissing Nolan’s words with his free hand.

Nico really liked the sound of that.

“Tell me more,” he said sweetly.

“We’re not doing this,” Giroux said.

And Nico didn’t know if it was Nolan’s intervention or Giroux’s own feelings, but he looked ready to take them all.

“Just think about it.”

“If you like this idea so much, why don’t you offer yourself to them?” Nolan asked.

Simmonds rolled his eyes.

“I’m not the fucking heir.”

“You can have that title, I don’t want it.”

“You can’t abdicate, you’re not a king,” Ivan said.

“Watch me.”

“Besides, Nico is not so bad. It could be worse, we could be trying to marry you to Hall.”

“Hey, I’m a nice prospect.”

“No, you’re not,” Voracek said, and Hallsy huffed in indignation.

“I’m not doing this.”

“Oh, come on, you like me,” Nico said.

“No, I don’t.”

“I’m delightful,” he smiled seductively.

“You’re the devil.”

“Yes, I am, and we’re going to have so much fun together, little angel.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“I can’t wait, babe.”

“Don’t call me that either.”

“You’re no fun,” he said, pouting.

“No, I’m not.”

“See?” Simmonds said. “They already get along.”

“I’m going to murder you,” Nolan said.

“Where do I sign?” Nico said.

“We’re not signing anything.”

On the next heartbeat, Nico teleported half on top of Nolan.

“Hi, future husband,” he said, burying his hand in his hair.

Nolan’s eyes dropped to his mouth, but he forced them back up and frowned. Nico smiled sweetly at him.

“We can’t force him to do this,” Giroux said.

And Nico hated him. He would stare pointedly at him to make him notice his displeasure, but he was too busy touching his angel.

“It would give us the perfect reason to stop fighting.”

“They are still demons, and we’re still angels. We’re always going to find something to fight about.”

“Yes, but we could minimize those fights. We could put an end to this war,” Boyle said.

“So we’re sacrificing one of ours,” Giroux asked.

“For peace?” Simmonds said. “Yeah.”

“Easy for you to say,” Nolan complained, but he hadn’t tried to push Nico away, and he could feel his heart beating fast, so he was calling it a win. “You’re not the one being sold as a sex slave.”

“I like the sound of that,” Nico said, and he blushed.

“It’s just an expression, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Freudian slip?” he asked, tracing a finger down his cheek and watching his blush bloom over his skin.

“I’m not going to force him,” Giroux said as a last resource.

“Don’t worry, I’ll convince him,” Nico said, tracing his lower lip.

Nolan bit his finger angrily and Nico laughed.

“He’s very convincing,” Hallsy said.

Nico put his bitten finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Nolan blushed even more. Nico couldn't wait to have him all for himself. And finally he could.

“Yes, I am.”

“What happens when you get tired of him?” Giroux asked.

“Who says I’m going to get tired of him?” He bit his neck, and Nolan cursed.

“I do. I know you. Please stop groping and biting my kid in front of me.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“I don’t see him complaining,” he said. “And if you would all leave us alone, I could grope and bite my husband in private.”

“We’re not married.”

“Yet, babe.”

“You got tired of me,” Ivan said, and Nico was not interested in this conversation.

“Well duh, you’re not him.” It was pretty simple, actually, and he didn’t understand how no one could see it. Why was everyone still here? He didn't usually mind an audience, but he refused to share his little angel with anyone else.

Nolan groaned and rested his head against the back of the sofa. Nico liked that sound, but he’d much prefer if he could produce it under more pleasurable circumstances.

“You slept with half the people I know,” he said.

“Not me,” TK said, leafing through a magazine. Nico had forgotten he was there.

“Jealous, babe?”

“Can we all take some time to think this through?” Giroux asked.

“Of course,” Boyle said, always the voice of reason.

“We all know this is the best solution, though,” Simmonds said, and Nico was Team Simmonds all the way. Once he finished kissing his angel, he would debate getting a t-shirt.

“Stop trying to eat me,” Nolan complained, but Nico continued nibbling on his throat.

“Nico, could you maybe show some restraint?” Boyle asked.

“Nope,” he said, and went back to his angel. Now that he could do this without causing a war, nothing was going to stop him.

“Just don’t have sex on the couch, we all sit there,” Simmonds said before teleporting the angels out of there.

“I’ll talk to Giroux, but he will eventually be back.” Boyle said. “Nico, are you listening? Make sure you’re both decent by then.”

“Don’t count on that,” he threw over his shoulder.

Boyle sighed and their group of demons disappeared.

Nico sat properly on Nolan’s lap then. He looked at him angrily for his efforts. Nico just smiled and pressed down on his cock.

“Fuck. Stop that.” He grabbed his hips to keep him still. “We need to talk.”

Nico’s hands travelled over his chest. He wasn’t interested in talking.

“Stop fighting this.”

“Well, someone has to.” Seeing as Nico was more interested in having his way with him, Nolan would have to be the responsible one.

“You throw yourself at me every time you have the chance, but now you’re complaining?”

“I don’t throw myself at you,” he said, blushing, and oh, how Nico loved seeing him blush. “Besides, there’s a difference.”

“Not interested in your arguments, love,” he said, kissing his neck.

“Nico, there’s a difference between what we do in private and this.”

“For the sake of arguing, let me tell you, no there isn’t.”

“What we do in private is our choice,” he said, pushing his face away. “This isn’t.”

“Yes, it is. You want me. I want you. And now we have a contract.”

“Stop it with the contract talk.”

Nico stopped and looked him in the eye. He couldn’t understand why he was fighting this so much. But this was even better than anything Nico could have come up with, and he was not going to let his angel ruin it. He was his, and finally everyone would know it.

“You can’t honestly think this is a good idea, Nico.”

Nico twisted his nipple over his t-shirt and he closed his eyes, cursing. Yep, he wasn’t interested in talking.

“We’re going to have so much fun together, little angel.”

“This is not going to work,” he tried again.

“You were begging me to fuck you a couple of days ago, why are you complaining?”

“Because what Simmonds is proposing is forever.”

“I know, I was actually listening to him for once,” he said, playing with his belt.

Nolan shook his head.

“Nico, you might want me now, but you will get tired eventually, you always do.”

He grabbed his face and looked him in the eye.

“I have been trying to get tired of you for months and it’s not working. So maybe if I can have you forever, this itch under my skin will finally stop.”


	10. Nolan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but adulting is harder than I thought.

“It's a terrible idea.”

“It's a great idea,” Nico said, kissing his neck.

“We've been gone for a while and you're still on top of him. May I ask why?” Giroux asked appearing out of nowhere.

“I'm comfortable,” he complained. “And I have the best ideas on his lap.”

“Please get off of him.” And Nolan had to give it to him, he was acting civil without him having to intervene.

“Nop.”

And judging by the expression on his face, that was as far as his civility went.

“Why don't you tell us about this wonderful idea?” Boyle intervened before things could escalate.

“We've been thinking for a long time and we believe it's the best solution,” Nico said, happily.

Which was a lie because they had spent most of the time making out, hands heavy with want, and not exactly talking. Until, like, 10 seconds ago.

“It's a terrible idea,” Nolan repeated.

“We agreed Nolan should move in with me‒”

“No, we didn’t.”

“‒forever,” he continued, as if Nolan hadn’t said a word.

“Wait, what?”

“We’d only be living in sin until Simmonds got the marriage contract done, stop worrying.”

“There’s not going to be a contract.”

“Well, yeah, if I’m going to keep you forever,” Nico said, looking at him, “I’m going to need it to be legal. I don’t want Giroux using a loophole to get you out later,” he said, pinching his side.

And Nolan liked the sound of that. Except he knew it would never happen.

“We’re not doing this,” Giroux said.

And Nolan could see Nico was getting tired of all this talk. But so was Giroux.

“It’s the best idea we’ve had in decades,” Simmonds said, the bastard.

“No, it’s not. Nolan deserves better than a filthy demon on his bed.”

“Oh,” Nico said in his ear, “did you hear that? I like the sound of the words ‘filthy’ and ‘bed’ in the same sentence.”

“Stop trying to get Giroux to murder you,” he whispered back, trying not to focus too long on his lips.

“It’s so sweet that you’re worried about me, babe.”

“I’m worried about me,” he said. “If he sends a bolt this way, it will get me, too.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, rolling his eyes, “I will protect you, husband.”

“I mean it, stop goading him.”

“So we’re doing this?” Boyle asked.

“Yes,” Nico said, caressing his face.

“No,” Nolan said at the same time. When he was alone with Nico, he tended to do and feel stupid things, so he better refused while he still had some semblance of sanity left. He knew it wouldn’t last.

“Give me one month and I’ll convince him.”

“Forever is a long time,” Nolan tried.

“I know,” was all he said. “And I plan on enjoying every second of it with you.”

“Nico…”

“Get that contract ready, and stay out of our business,” he said, before teleporting both of them to Nico’s bedroom.

“Dude!” Nolan said, looking around. “What the hell.” His heart was beating too fast and he had never heard of angels having heart attacks before, but he wouldn’t put it past Nico to kill him of heart failure. They couldn’t be doing this.

“What.”

“What did you do!”

“What I said I would. You were right there with me.”

“Giroux is going to kill you. And I feel like letting him.”

“Nah, you like me too much.”

“We can’t do this.” He thought, perhaps, if he kept repeating it over and over again, he could convince Nico and his treacherous heart.

“Yes, we can. And we are. Welcome to your new home.”

“You’re trying to kill me.” He sat down on his side of the bed (fucking hell, he already thought of it as his side of the bed), massaging his eyes, willing his heart to stay inside his chest.

“Nah, I like you too much for that.”

“I’m being serious, Nico.”

“Me, too, little angel.” He sat down next to him on the bed and grabbed him by the back of his neck. “I promised you I would get you all to myself and I did.”

 

***

 

“So this is your room,” Nico told him after they had finished touring the house, as if Nolan hadn’t been there before. Except he had only been in the garden and Nico’s bedroom, so it did make sense. It was a nice house, too.

“No, this is your room,” Nolan said when the words finally registered.

“I know, I live here, remember?”

“I can’t sleep in the same room as you,” he complained, but he let Nico pull his hair until his neck was exposed so he could kiss and lick it freely.

“Why not.”

“Because.”

“Not an answer.”

“You’re not really letting me think.”

“That’s a good thing, remember?”

“We’re not sleeping together, Nico.”

“Yes, we are. We’ve done it before.”

“Not when everyone was watching.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Me wanting you is between you and me, not both our races,” he said, and Nico looked surprised for a moment. “We’re not a means to an end.”

He recovered quickly, though, and pushed him against the wall to kiss him stupid. Again, Nolan let him, because he didn’t know how to tell Nico no.

“I’m keeping you,” he said when he broke for air.

“For a month,” he said, rolling his eyes, trying to breathe.

“I want to break you,” he murmured desperate against the skin of his neck. “I want to learn everything about you and carve a space for me inside your ribcage.”

“That sounds painful.”

“Painful is not having you,” he answered, fingers hard on his skin, “so if you think I’m giving you up after a month, you’re highly mistaken.”

“This is not going to work.”

“Then you have nothing to lose.”

“I have everything to lose when it comes to you,” he said honestly.

“That makes two of us.”

“Shut up,” he said, and kissed him.

After minutes or hours or days, he broke the kiss and tilted his head to the side. Nico recognized the gesture for the invitation it was and teleported them to the bed before biting him and drinking. Nolan cradled his head, he could never get enough of him, and knowing now that Nico could feel him in his veins every time he fed made him want to do it even more. He focused on breathing in and out through his nose, enjoying the way Nico’s body pinned him to the bed and made him feel anchored.

“Good?” he asked when he was done, licking his lips.

Nolan could only nod, he always made him feel good, he didn’t know how he’d ever give him up after the month was up.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, and Nolan focused on the vein on his neck, wishing not for the first time he could grow fangs like him. “I meant actual food, little angel.”

He caressed his face and Nolan could feel his energy running inside his body and reacting to him. It was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and focused on it, trying to call it back as if he were to use it. A sharp pain brought him back and disrupted his concentration.

“Naughty angel,” Nico murmured against his neck.

“What,” he said, massaging his eyes.

“I felt that.” He caressed his lower lip with the tip of his finger and Nolan put it inside his mouth.

 

***

 

Six days later, Nolan found Nico laying on the bed, reading a book, and he laid down next to him feeling too comfortable in his room for his own good.

“You’re going to have to lower your guards, you know?”

“I don’t have to do anything, little angel.”

“Well, I have patrol today, so I have to go.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“First of all, I didn’t agree to any deal, you kidnapped me. And secondly, I’m not spending an entire month locked inside your room.”

“I could make it worth your time,” he said, smiling and ignoring his accusation.

“I know, still not gonna happen.” This last week had been… interesting, to say the least, but Nolan needed to breathe. And he missed his family, though he was not telling TK that, he would never live it down.

“The wards are staying up.”

“Look, Nico,” he said, resting on his elbows. “We can either do this the good way or the bad way.”

“That doesn’t sound naughty, so I’m not interested,” he said, turning another page. And Nolan wanted to burn the book to ashes. He couldn’t be reading and having a conversation at the same time, could he?

“I’m not going to fight you,” he said, sitting up and climbing on his lap. “So we’re doing this the good way.” He took the book from his hand and threw it on the ground.

“I was reading that,” Nico said, unimpressed.

“I don’t care, I’m more interesting than a book.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, challenging, and Nolan kissed his neck. He could feel his own energy inside Nico’s veins reacting to his touch and it was addictive. He wanted to feed from him again, but he needed to get out of there to patrol. It was the only way he could keep Giroux away from Nico and be sure he could come back to keep damning himself to hell. For a month.

Nico’s fingers buried in his hair and Nolan bit his neck.

“I wish I was fallen so I could feed directly from your neck,” he mumbled against the mark he was leaving.

Nico pulled his head away and kissed him hard.

“No, you don’t,” he said, biting his lip. “You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“I still want to feed,” he said, and he didn’t care what that made him. He didn’t need Nico’s blood to survive, but he didn’t think he would be able to live without it now that he had tasted it.

“You can,” he said between kisses.

“No, I can’t, I’ve got patrol.”

“Who says I’m letting you go?”

“I do.” He kissed him, tilting his head and not coming up for air until it was absolutely necessary. “You’ll feed me when I get back, though,” he said, kissing his jaw. He could feel the wards falling down slowly, like syrup.

“If you’re drained when you get back…”

“You’ll take care of me.”

“I’ll feed you to some demons.”

“You wouldn’t, you like me too much.”

“I hate you.”

“That, too.”

He lost himself on his lips for a while until he felt TK’s impatient voice in his head telling him he was late. With the wards down and Nolan not bothering to put up any defenses, he could hear him loud and clear. He was rethinking the whole missing TK thing.

“So you’ll feed me when I get back?” Nico nodded and Nolan took the plunge. “I want something else, Nico.” He bit his neck and Nolan’s heart sped up. He hadn’t left yet and he already wanted to be back. “I want your fingers in me.”

 

***

 

Nolan was too tired for a fight, but he knew one was coming.

“I’m going to murder you,” Nico said. He was sitting on a chair, reading a book and he hadn’t moved nor raised his voice, but Nolan knew hell was about to freeze over.

“Fuck you,” TK said.

“Sorry, not interested.”

“We’re leaving,” TK said, but Nico appeared in front of them in a flash.

“You’re leaving,” he said icily, “he stays.”

“Like hell he is!”

“Teeks,” Nolan tried. He disentangled himself from his friend and sat down on his side of the bed, massaging his tired eyes.

“What happened.”

“Nolan needs to learn to trust us,” TK said, annoyed.

“I’m not sorry,” he said.

“Still waiting from an explanation.”

“Things got bad during patrol, so he teleported all of us out and stayed behind to fight.”

“I’m okay,” Nolan said, laying down and ignoring Nico’s glare of death, he just needed to rest and he was sure the black spots would disappear from his eyes.

“Get out,” Nico said, and Nolan cringed inwardly. TK was just doing him a favour.

“No,” he said, because he was stubborn as the best of them and didn’t know when to back down from a fight he was sure to lose. “He needs to replenish his energy.”

“I’ll handle it.”

“I’ve broken half a dozen rules bringing him here. Giroux is going to kill me when he finds out,” he complained. “If you think I’m going to leave him with you when he’s weak, then‒”

But Nolan didn’t get to hear the rest of the sentence because Nico teleported TK out of the room and back to their house. Probably. Hopefully. In one piece.

He felt Nico lay down next to him and Nolan focused on breathing him in.

“Bad angel.”

“I was trying to keep them safe,” he said, pouting.

“I don’t care.”

“I do. They are my family.”

“You’re gonna make this extremely difficult for me, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said snuggling closer to him. For the rest of the month, he got to need Nico. When the month was up, he would find a way to deal with the heartache and his absence.

 

***

 

Nolan woke up with the feeling of careful fingers on his hair.

“Hey,” he said sleepily.

“Feeling better?”

“Something like that.”

“Hungry?” Nico asked, and Nolan thought for a moment that he was offering his blood, but then he smelled the dish of food on the bedside table. He told himself he wasn’t disappointed.

He sat down slowly, his head still felt like a cloud, but at least he didn’t feel like throwing up every time he moved a muscle.

Nico sat behind him, against the headboard, caging him in with his legs and arms and Nolan had never felt safer before. He rested his entire weight against him and waited until Nico brought the dish of food close. He was about to grab a sandwich when Nico pushed his hand away and fed it to him himself.

“I can feed myself, you know?” he said after he was done with the first sandwich.

“I know,” he said, grabbing another one. “Now shut up and eat.”

And Nolan did, because he was hungry. If he licked and bit Nico’s fingers playfully, well, it would stay between them.

Nico offered him another sandwich, but Nolan shook his head and let it fall against his neck, breathing him in. If he could stop time and stay in this moment forever, he would.

When Nico bit his wrist, Nolan’s heart started beating faster, but he took what was offered and drank. He didn’t need it, he would be fine tomorrow morning after a good night of sleep, but he wanted Nico in any way he could. He licked and drank for a while, until he could feel Nico in every cell in his body, and then he gave his wrist back and watched him close the wound. He kissed him as soon as he was done, and Nico swallowed every single sound he made.

When he came up for air, Nico caressed his cheek and rested his head against his.

“You should sleep some more.”

“I feel fine.” He could feel Nico’s energy thrumming in his veins and he felt alive, electric. “Besides, you promised.”

“We have time.”

“Are you going to make me beg?” he said, biting his neck. “Because I will.”

“Nolan,” he said, a bit breathless.

“If the devil wanted me on my knees, all he had to do was ask.”

That got him where he wanted to be, pinned against the bed, with Nico on top of him, his eyes tinged in red and his fangs peeking from his lips.

“Bad angel,” he said. The words sounded exotic coming from between his fangs, and Nolan swallowed hard in anticipation.

He relaxed under him and closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on Nico’s powers reacting to his owner being so close. He could feel Nico calling and his skin broke in goosebumps.

“I love that feeling,” he mumbled, arching his back, chasing the sensations.

“And what feeling is that, little angel?”

“You inside me.”

He felt like a thousand stars were shining inside his chest and he was about to explode, all liquid light and golden dust.

Nico kissed him and Nolan went back into his body, opening his mouth, letting him take control. When his hands freed his wrists, he didn’t move, he just let Nico do whatever he wanted with him. He took his clothes off slowly and then got naked himself. He hovered over him, and Nolan opened his legs to accommodate him. Once he was back on top of him, kissing him and digging his nails deep into his skin, Nolan closed his legs over his ass to keep him right where he wanted him. Their cocks rubbed slowly together and he could feel them getting hard. Still, he didn’t move his wrists from where Nico had placed them the first time, fighting the need to touch him, to brand him, to hold on.

Nico broke the kiss and used his mouth, his tongue and his teeth to follow a wet trail down his body. He bit his collarbone and his nipple, and Nolan moaned, knowing how much Nico enjoyed the sounds he made. He licked over his abs and bit his happy trail. Nolan tried to keep his hips from jerking up, but it was proving to be a lost cause.

“So what’s it gonna be, little angel?” he asked after he licked a strip down his cock.

“I already told you what I wanted.”

“Could you repeat it? Maybe I forgot.”

“Asshole,” he panted.

“Oh, yeah, it had something to do with an asshole.”

Nolan laughed, but stopped as soon as his tongue was back on him.

“Nico,” he said, arching his back to get closer to his mouth. “You promised.”

“Yeah, babe?”

Nolan finally moved his hands and brought him up so he could kiss him. He bit his lip carefully and looked Nico in the eye.

“I want your fingers in me.”

Nico kissed him hard and he moaned into his mouth.

When he was done, he opened the bedside table drawer and got the lube out. He grabbed Nolan’s hands and pressed them down on each side of his head.

“I want you to be still,” he said. “Can you do that for me, little angel?”

“Yes,” he said, grabbing the pillow under his head.

Nico sat back and bent his legs, positioning him carefully. He coated his fingers in lube, always watching Nolan. He circled his hole and Nolan tried to breathe through the anticipation. He had done this before, he knew what to expect, but watching Nico watch him was a unique experience. When the first finger went in, Nolan breathed through the discomfort, focusing on Nico’s eyes. After a couple of seconds, the feeling of his finger became familiar and Nolan relaxed into the rhythm. By the time there were two fingers inside of him, Nolan was fighting to stay still and not make a sound.

“Why so quiet, babe?”

“Well,” he said, exhaling slowly, “you haven’t really done much, Nics.” His fingers tight on the pillow would probably tell another story, but if Nico wanted to break him, he would have to try harder.

Judging by the look on his face, he was up for the challenge.

He added another finger and Nolan had to breathe through the stretch, but he forgot about any discomfort when Nico curled his fingers. Nolan’s hips jerked up and it took him a moment to realize he had stopped breathing. Fuck. By now, Nolan’s cock was hard and leaking precome, but Nico had yet to touch him.

“I was wondering,” he said conversationally. He curled his fingers and Nolan saw stars dance across his eyes. “I was wondering if you could come just from my fingers. What do you say?”

Nolan was having trouble processing coherent thoughts, much less speaking in English, but with Nico, the answer was always yes.

“I think you can, little angel.”

His only answer was a moan. His insides were made of lava, his skin was on fire and his blood was running hot. Nico kept torturing him slowly with his fingers and Nolan could only hold on to his pillow, trying to remember how to breathe.

For a moment, he thought he wouldn’t be able to come without Nico touching him, but in the end, his vision went black and his mind went offline with pleasure. When he came to, he found Nico smiling, smug. Nolan tugged him down to kiss him, content to just go to sleep.

 

***

 

“You’re sleeping on my side of the bed,” Nico whispered in his ear. He had heard him come in a moment before, but he refused to move. He felt Nico’s hand going under the sheets and shivered in anticipation. “And… you’re naked.”

“You’re back,” he said, yawning.

“Not as interesting as this,” he said, scratching his nails over his abs.

Nolan laughed.

“Is Boyle still alive?”

“Yeah.”

“And those demons he wanted to talk to you about?”

“He won’t be talking about them anymore.”

Nolan sighed.

“I can’t understand how you’re still in charge when you kill anyone who disagrees with you.”

“I can’t believe we’re talking about this when you’re naked in my bed,” he complained. “But that’s exactly why I’m still in charge.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Giroux about it, he might want to implement it himself.”

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

“What do you want to talk about?” He could feel his hand moving up and down his body, and he enjoyed the red marks he was sure his nails were leaving behind.

“You. Being naked. In my bed.”

“I was bored,” Nolan said, smiling. He felt Nico get in behind him and well. “And you’re naked, too.”

“Duh,” Nico said, and kissed his neck.

Nolan closed his eyes and arched against him, feeling Nico’s hand go low till he reached his cock. He started pumping it slowly and Nolan got closer to him. His cock was slowly getting hard, nestled in his ass, and Nolan couldn’t help but wonder.

Nico kept biting and kissing his neck, using the precom to slide his hand more easily. But then, he stopped. He gathered more precom and left his cock unattended, smearing the inside of his legs with his hand.

“Nico,” he complained.

“Shh, love,” he said in his ear.

And then, he felt his cock slide between his legs slowly but surely. And Nolan wanted it a bit higher, but he supposed this would do for now.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Nico moved his legs until he found the perfect friction. “Like that.”

He started moving, and when his hand found his cock again, Nolan stopped him.

“I want to feel you,” he whispered, focusing on the feel of Nico’s hard cock sliding easily between his legs.

He arched his neck to give him better access and Nico bit down. Nolan cradled his head while he fed, but it didn’t last long. He didn’t need to feed everyday, but he still did, so he didn’t need to take much. Nolan enjoyed having him at his neck too much to not offer himself everyday, though, and Nico hadn’t found a way to refuse yet.

When he was done, he closed the wound with his tongue and Nolan sighed, satisfied. Nico’s hand went back to his cock and Nolan let himself enjoy the sensations, ignoring how with every beat of his heart, his month was getting closer to ending and he still didn’t know how he was going to give this up.

“Fuck,” Nolan gasped when Nico flicked his wrist.

“Yes,” he said, speeding his thrusts.

“Nico…”

“Are you going to be slick when I fuck you?” he murmured against his neck. “Are you going to be tight and hot, little angel?”

“Yes,” he said, because he would be anything Nico wanted him to be.

“You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

Nolan nodded, mouth slack with want.

“Do you want to come, babe?”

“Only if… you want me to,” he stuttered. His heart felt as if it was about to explode.

“Good answer,” he whispered, quickening his hand.

Nolan closed his eyes and fisted his hand on the sheets, rolling with the sensations. When he came, it was with Nico’s name on his mouth and his smell on his nose.

The sheets were sticky, and Nolan could barely breathe through the fire in his lungs, but Nico was still going behind him, so he focused on his pants.

“Do you need help with that, love?” he asked, smiling, and Nico pinched his nipple for his troubles. Nolan arched against him in pleasure and felt Nico come between his legs.

Nico turned him around and kissed him deeply, but it didn’t last.

“Come on,” he said, pulling him up. “The sheets are disgusting.”

“So am I,” he said. There was come on his cock, abs and chest, and between his legs. Nico enjoyed making a mess out of him.

“Get in the shower,” he said, pushing him towards the bathroom. “I’ll clean you up.”

Judging by the mischievous glint in his eyes, that wasn’t the only thing they would do. Nolan prayed his legs were steady enough to hold him.

 

***

 

Nolan was supposed to go on patrol in a couple of hours, but he couldn’t think about that when he was too comfortable laying on Nico’s chest on the sofa, reading a book to him. Hallsy was somewhere to their right, going over some papers with Boyle, and Wood and Bratt were trying to complete a puzzle without much success.

Nolan felt the wards shake and Giroux appear, but he didn’t stop reading. Nico’s hand on his hair was a welcomed comfort, and Nolan couldn’t bring himself to deal with Giroux right now. The month was almost over and he prayed to whoever was listening that at least he got to finish reading these books to Nico. If wishes were fishes, though.

Nolan took a deep breath and started reading the next paragraph. He felt Nico kiss his neck affectionately and he wanted to stay in this moment forever.

“Do you think this emissary that’s coming is good or evil?” he asked him once he had finished the chapter.

“Does it matter?”

“It’s like the entire premise of the book.”

“No,” he said, kissing his nose. “It’s about whether all the different races can come together to stand as one in peace or in war. It doesn’t matter what gets off that ship.”

“Do you think they can?” he asked, genuinely curious, turning to look at him.

“What do you think, little angel?” His eyes were so brown and Nolan wanted nothing more than to drown in them every single day for the rest of his life.

“There are two books left,” he said, shrugging. “Everything is about to go to fucking shit.”

He laughed in his ear and bit it carefully.

“I agree.”

He got comfortable again and went back to the book. He felt Giroux’s eyes on him, but Boyle was saying something about a group of demons going wild on an unsuspected town, so he focused again on the words he was reading. After all, Nolan didn’t have to explain anything to him. Not until his month was over. And then he would deal with it. With Giroux, and his family, TK’s questions, Simmond’s careful gaze. And the rest of his life without Nico.

 

***

 

Nolan had spent the entire day helping Mueller plant some sunflowers in the garden, so after taking a shower, he laid down on the bed with a book on his hands. Nico had recommended it and so far, it was weird, but Nolan couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

He had just finished a chapter when Nico left the bathroom, steam following lazily after him. His wet hair was sticking every single way, as if he had tried to tame it with his hands and had given up after a while. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and Nolan couldn’t be blamed for being distracted.

“See something you like, love?” he asked.

“I like everything about you,” he said honestly, and Nico smiled.

“Are you going to do something about it?”

“I’m going to do a lot of things about it.”

“Does that involve putting your mouth to better use?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nolan teleported in front of him and crowded him against the wall, kissing his neck.

“Much better,” he heard him say.

Nico let him bite a mark on his skin, pulling him closer with a hand on the back of his neck, and Nolan breathed him in. He felt the towel fall to the floor, and as soon as he finished, he kissed him lightly on the lips and went down on his knees in front of him. He licked his lips before putting his cock slowly in his mouth, savouring the taste.

Nico’s hand found home in his hair, guiding him along and Nolan let him take control, but Nico didn’t rush him. Nolan scratched his nails on his legs, leaving tiny red marks behind while he focused all his attention in hollowing his cheeks and making Nico moan.

Nolan loved those moments when Nico lost himself in his own pleasure, he loved being the one making him feel like that.

When he was hard enough and leaking in his mouth, Nolan released his cock with a plop, kissing its tip, and stood up. He nosed along Nico’s neck, leaving butterfly kisses behind until he reached his ear.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yeah, little angel,” he said, kissing him. “But you didn’t finish.”

“I thought you could finish yourself. Inside me.”

“Don’t I always?”

Nolan bit his cheek.

“I want you to fuck me, Nico.”

Nico kissed him harshly until they had to come up for air.

“Why are you wearing so many clothes, then?”

“You love taking them off, I didn’t want to spoil your fun.”

“Always so considerate, my little angel.”

“Just for you,” he said, biting his lip.

In the next heartbeat, they were on the bed, Nico laying on top of Nolan and kissing him as if the world ended in his lips. Nolan buried his hands on Nico’s hair, messing it even more, and arching his back when Nico’s leg brush his aching cock.

Nico took his t-shirt off and sent it flying. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off his legs slowly. Nolan laid on the bed, letting him do as he pleased, letting him take his time. He trusted Nico, whatever he decided to do, however he decided to do it, it would feel good. And Nolan just wanted him, so he closed his eyes and savoured the sensations. Nico’s hot hands on his skin, branding him. Nico’s tongue licking his abs, close to his leaking cock, but not close enough. Nico’s warm breath over his skin, his words making him shiver.

“You look so good like this,” he whispered and Nolan felt like the sun had taken residency inside his ribcage.

“Love,” he said after he had taken his boxers off. “Look at me.”

And Nolan did. Nico’s brown eyes didn’t leave his when he put him inside his mouth and started pleasuring him so slowly that Nolan thought he would go mad with want. He kept his eyes on Nico, holding tightly to the pillow, trying not to move too much, but his mouth had a life of its own. He said his name like a prayer, over and over again.

Nico released him and crawled up his body to kiss him deeply. Nolan open his mouth and chased his lips when they parted.

While Nico looked for something inside the bedside table drawer, Nolan started pumping his cock lazily.

“Stop it,” he said, slapping his hand away. “I want you to come from my cock, not your hand.”

And Nolan could picture it clearly inside his head.

“Yes, please.”

He heard him open the lube bottle and tried to relax, but all coherent thought went out of the window when Nico licked his balls.

“Nics,” he whined, and he felt his breath ghost over his cock.

“Yes, babe?” He licked him once, twice, and Nolan moaned.

In the next breath, a finger was carefully circling his hole and Nolan arched into it. He remembered the first time they had done this, and there had been many times after, so he knew what to expect. Nolan still wasn’t sure if Nico enjoyed opening him or hearing the sounds he pulled from him more. Maybe both.

“Please,” he said, when Nico curled a finger, hitting that sweet spot.

By the time Nico had added three fingers, Nolan was a mess. His skin was flushed, his body hot all over, his cock hard on his stomach leaking freely and his fingers hurt from holding onto the pillow so hard.

“What do you want, little angel?”

And Nolan wanted too much, that was probably the problem.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said against his lips, reverently. “I want to feel it for days.”

Nico kissed him until Nolan’s head was empty of thoughts, and he tried to make him understand without using words everything that he was feeling. Nico made him feel as if spring lived inside his blood, as if the world was bathed in golden light, he felt like a falling star that had finally found its home.

The blunt head of Nico’s cock pushed against his hole and Nolan forced himself to relax, but Nico’s lips found his pulse beating frantically on his neck and he couldn’t focus on everything he was feeling.

He breathed through the discomfort, tilting his head to give Nico more access to his neck and felt him slide slowly into place, inch by delicious inch. Nolan felt anchored, Nico’s mouth hot on his neck, his hands holding his down on the bed, his powerful body on top of his.

“Good?” Nolan asked when Nico was finally completely inside of him.

“Perfect,” he whispered, and Nolan smiled.

“I feel you everywhere,” he said, and Nico kissed him.

“As you should.”

“I don’t want this feeling to ever go away,” he confessed.

“It won’t,” he said, kissing his lips, his nose, his eyelids. “You’re mine.” And Nolan had never wanted anything more.

Nico started moving slowly and Nolan’s skin prickled with want.

Together, they created a perfect rhythm, slow, dark, electric. Nolan’s breathing quickened and he could feel Nico everywhere. He buried his head on Nico’s neck and enjoyed his body on top of his, pushing him down on the bed. He was warm as a summer storm, every place where he was touching Nico electric. His smell was on his nose, his taste on his tongue, and Nolan couldn’t get enough.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Nico whispered in his ear, and Nolan turned his head to kiss him, swallowing any words that came after.

He wanted more, more, more.

“Nico,” he moaned.

“So fucking perfect for me.” He pushed inside again in one long thrust, and Nolan tilted his head backwards.

He couldn’t help the needy sounds escaping his mouth, and he didn’t want to. His skin was tingling, goosebumps exploding over his arms and legs, and still Nolan focused on Nico, the sounds he was making, his quick breathing, the sweat gathering on his forehead. He kissed his nose, and Nico smiled, nosing along his jaw and peppering kisses on his collarbone and neck.

The heat in his belly was growing and Nolan knew he wouldn’t last much longer, the only sounds in the room were their slicked bodies dancing together and their heavy breathings. He tightened his fingers on Nico’s hands and held on, taking everything Nico was willing to give him.

“Come for me, babe.”

And Nolan did, with Nico’s name on his lips.

Shortly after, Nico shuddered against his neck and Nolan felt warm cum drip along his thighs.

In the quiet that followed, Nolan could only hear them panting and the crazy beating of their hearts. He cradled Nico’s head and massaged his hair while his breathing went back to normal.

He felt his cock go flaccid inside him and their sweat go cold, but neither of them moved.

Nico raised himself on his elbows and started kissing Nolan’s face, neck and chest, every single patch of skin he could reach. Nolan smiled and grabbed his face, kissing him slowly. When Nico licked his lips, Nolan opened his mouth and let him in.

His heart was too big for his chest and Nolan feared for a moment that he would never be able to give Nico up after this. But if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t regret a single moment.

The cum on his stomach was probably dried by now, but they kept kissing until Nico grabbed his chin and licked his neck.

“I just had you, little angel,” he whispered, “and I could have you again.”

Nolan’s heart skipped a beat.

“I think I’m addicted to you.”

“Is that bad?”

“No,” he said while he bit a mark on his neck for everyone to see, “because I’m keeping you forever.”

 

***

 

Nico had spent the morning with Bratt and Hallsy, and Nolan had enjoyed his talk with Boyle, but if he was being honest, right now, all he wanted was his devil’s attention on him.  
He was busying himself in the kitchen, preparing something to eat when he felt him appear behind him.

“Took you long enough,” he said, closing his eyes and enjoying his wandering hands under his t-shirt.

“Hallsy almost talked my head off.”

“Doesn’t sound hot, so I’m not interested.”

“Can’t blame you,” he said, kissing his neck. “Can I interest you in something else?”

“I’m listening.” He tilted his head and gave him more access.

“Care to do something… with no clothes on?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“You, me, our bed.”

And Nolan’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that. There was nothing else he wanted more than for that to be real.

Nolan teleported both of them to their room and kissed him deeply. When he came out for air, he kissed his neck and concentrated on his hands.

“I like this much better,” Nico said, pushing his t-shirt up and settling his hands on his waist.

“I thought you’d be hungry, I was fixing something for you to eat.”

“Oh, I am hungry.” He bit his lip and then looked down at what he was holding in his hands, a question in his eyes.

“I remember you said you wanted to tie me up,” he said, nosing along his jaw. “What do you think?”

In the next breath, Nico had him against the wall and Nolan smiled to himself.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Naughty angel.”

“If you’re not up for the task,” he started, but Nico cut him off with a hard kiss.

“Get naked. Now.”

Nolan took off his jeans slowly and made sure to fold them properly before putting them on the chair. Judging by Nico’s growl, he was taking too long.

“On the bed,” Nico said against his ear. “Come on.”

“Where are your clothes?” he asked just to be contrary. “Did you leave them on the floor as usual? I’m not picking them up for you, you lazy bum.”

Instead of answering, Nico bit his neck and grabbed his boxers, pulling them down in one swift move.

“Fine, let me get those and I’ll be right there.”

But Nico pushed him on the bed and Nolan fell easily, laughing.

“You’re not funny, little angel.”

“I like that you’re desperate.”

“I’m always desperate for you.”

Nolan kissed him and time seemed to stop. No matter what they did -kiss, read a book together, talk in the garden- time always seemed to stop when he was with Nico. Sadly, as soon as Nolan realized that, it seemed to speed up. He was always running out of time and he didn’t know how to hold on to Nico.

He grabbed his face carefully, he was here now, he tried to remind himself, he was real. Warm as the fire in a winter afternoon, solid, perfect. But it was like trying to hold water in the palm of your hand. No matter how hard you tried, it continued slipping through your fingers until there was nothing else except the memory of it on your skin.

“You’re thinking too much,” Nico whispered against his lips.

“Then make me stop thinking.”

Nico kissed him again and Nolan let everything go. Who he was supposed to be, who he really was, his fears of letting everyone down, his anger at wanting someone he couldn’t have, his helplessness, because he knew this was everything he wanted and the one thing he would have to give up.

In this room, in this moment, nothing else mattered except the two of them. Their wandering hands, their hot lips, their strong arms, their hearts beating in synch.

Their kisses grew hotter, their skins more slick, their cocks harder, but still they kissed. Nico didn’t want to let go any more than Nolan did.

When the fire in his stomach started to burn him from the inside out, he whispered Nico’s name.

“Are you going to be good for me, little angel?”

“Yes,” he said. It was always yes with him.

“Are you going to moan my name when you come?”

Nolan chased his lips before nodding again.

Nico licked and bit his chest and Nolan tried to put his hand on his hair, anything that would let him hold on to this moment, but he grabbed his hand and pressed it down on the bed.

“Give me your other hand, babe.”

Nolan did and Nico pushed it down on the bed over his head.

“Don’t move,” he said and grabbed the rope. He tied his wrists together, tight enough to feel it, but not enough to hurt. “Good?”

“Yeah.”

He tied the end to their headboard and Nolan tested the knot. It wouldn’t last if he used his powers, but he wasn’t planning to.

The heat between them was growing, but Nico took his time kissing him deeply and making him moan when he bit his nipple. Slowly, he kissed his way down his body, leaving mark after mark, and Nolan’s cock ached in a good way. He couldn’t wait for Nico to touch him, but at the same time, the pleasure was building in his stomach, turning his skin into lightning.

When Nico finally reached his cock, he didn’t touch it, busying himself licking his happy trail and biting his legs.

“Nics, please.” He was not above begging. And, actually, he quite liked it -in the end, Nico always gave him what he wanted.

Finally, Nico licked his aching cock and Nolan released a pleased noise. When he got him in his mouth, he pulled so tight on the rope that he almost broke it.

“Bad angel,” Nico said, biting his thigh. “Do I need to stop?”

“No, no, no,” he breathed.

“Then don’t move.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

When a warm finger traced his hole, he froze for a second, but relaxed soon after and let Nico take care of him.

Distantly, he could hear the gentle pat, pat, pat of raindrops against their window, but Nico was everything he could focus on. The afternoon was falling, giving way slowly to the night, but he didn’t care, not when Nico’s nails were digging on his skin and his mouth was wreaking havoc on his cock.

There was a knock on the door.

“No,” he said. “No, no.”

Nico looked at the door and the knock came again.

“I’m going to murder whoever is on the other side and I’ll be right back,” he said, and kissed his hip.

He materialized a pair of sweatpants and teleported out of the room.

Nolan cursed aloud and thumped his head against the pillow a couple of times.

“Goddammit,” he said, not caring that he was using their Father’s name. “Fucking hell.”

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart, but before he could try to find some much needed friction for his cock, Nico appeared naked next to him.

“Surprise, surprise,” he said, laying down on the bed and caressing his chest with a graceful finger. “Giroux is looking for you,” he added conversationally. He raked his nails down his abdomen and Nolan closed his eyes in pleasure. “Should I give you back, my little angel?”

“No,” he panted. He was hard and leaking and he wanted Nico. The rest of the world could wait.

“So… What should we do, then?” He pinched his nipple, and Nolan moaned.

“I want you to fuck me while you feed from me.”

Nico smiled like a shark and bit his throat until he left a mark.

“Good answer.” He kissed him hard and bit his lip until it bled.

“Should I untie you?”

“No.” He was enjoying the pain on his wrists from the rope a bit too much.

“It’s a good thing I’m already fallen,” he mused, licking into his mouth, “or you would end up sending me to hell.”

His finger found his hole again and pushed inside. It didn’t take him long to open him up, and Nico swallowed every single sound coming out from Nolan’s mouth.

“Come on, come on,” he urged him, “I’m good, Nics.”

Nico kissed him again and pushed his legs up. A moment later, Nolan felt the blunt head of his cock pushing slowly inside and sighed, content.

“Yes,” he whispered against his lips. “Fuck, I…”

“Good?” he asked against his neck.

“Yes,” he breathed, “fucking perfect.”

“Yeah,” he panted and started moving.

Short, fast thrusts had him begging in no time while Nico kissed every part of his skin he could reach.

Nico’s body pressed him down on the bed, and the rope on his wrists held him in place. He was hopeless against Nico’s power, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Nico’s stomach pressed down on his cock, but it wasn’t enough. His body was on fire, his mind loose as a cloud, his skin electric. And Nico kept moving, in and out.

“You feel so good,” he whispered against his neck. “So fucking beautiful.”

Nolan chased his lips and pushed down on his cock. Nico moaned against his mouth, and he bumped his nose.

“Nics,” he said and tilted his head.

Nico bit down hard and Nolan felt his powers go mad with want.

One of his hands travelled down his body, raising goosebumps everywhere it went, the other one rested over his pulse at his neck while he drank.

Once he was finished, he sealed the wound and kissed his neck softly. Nolan turned his head and found his mouth.

Nico’s movements were slowly becoming more erratic, and Nolan’s heart was beating too fast.

He came unexpectedly, with Nico’s name on his lips and his heart.  
Nico kept going for a few more moments and then shuddered against his neck. Nolan felt his cum warm on the inside of his thighs and sighed, content. He used his powers to disintegrate the rope and flexed his fingers, trying to get his blood flowing again. He caressed Nico’s back and held him until his breathing went back to normal.

He raised his head to look at him and smiled.

“You’re fucking amazing, Nics,” he said, and Nico kissed him.

 

***

 

After they had taken a (long) shower, Nico finally sat down to eat.

“It’s cold,” he complained.

“It’s not my fault you got distracted.”

“It’s totally your fault,” he said, and kissed his neck.

Nolan sat down next to him on the sofa and rested his head on his shoulder.

“This is good,” he said. “Cold, but good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He kissed his cheek and stole a bite from his plate. “Do you cook?”

“I can cook, but I'd rather not.”

“You mean you’re lazy.”

“I don’t need food to live.”

“But you still eat it.”

“If you make it for me, then yes,” he said smiling.

“Not your maid, little devil.”

He turned around and kissed him.

“If you cook for me, I’ll give you a bath.”

“You already do that on your own.”

“Well, I really like your body.”

“I know.”

“You like that I like your body,” he said cheekily.

“Obviously,” he said and smiled.

They finished eating in silence and then Nolan grabbed a book from the bookshelf.

“Are you going to read to me, little angel?”

Nolan kissed his head and let Nico rest against his chest while he opened the book.

 

Nico had fallen asleep a while ago, but Nolan refused to move. He closed the book and stared at him, trying to memorize everything about him. The way his brown hair looked at night when he was asleep, all messy and soft. The way his eyelashes drew shadows on his cheeks Nolan wanted to kiss. He looked relaxed and in peace, and there was no one in this world Nolan wanted more. When the clock hit twelve, he felt his heart break, but he pushed through.

He teleported them to Nico’s room and laid him on the bed.

“Nols,” he whispered in the dark.

Nolan tucked him in and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Nico,” he said, and left without signing the contract.

 

***

 

Nolan was sitting next to the window, staring at the setting sun. He was back home, except everything felt unfamiliar. He didn’t remember this place feeling so cold and empty even if it was full of people he wouldn’t hesitate to call family. He walked the same halls he had walked all his life, except now he found shadows he had never seen before. He guessed he was the problem, he always was, but it didn’t help make him feel better. He was lost in his own home and he didn’t know how to find his way back even if he spent all his days retracing his steps.

“TK said you were here,” Giroux said.

Nolan didn’t answer. Where else would he be?

“I didn’t know.”

Nolan shrugged. He hadn’t known either. He had suspected what Nico meant to him, but he hadn’t really known. He hadn’t known life would feel this empty without his brown eyes and his cheeky smiles.

“Kiddo,” Giroux started.

“I promised you long ago that I would make you proud,” he said without looking at him. “I intend to keep that promise.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“I do.”

“This war, this peace, is not your responsibility.”

“That’s what you raised me for, isn’t it? To put an end to everything.”

“And you did. Maybe not in the way I expected you to, but that’s not important.”

Nolan shook his head.

“Life is not black and white, Nolan. And maybe it’s my fault for not raising you to see the greys.” Nolan finally looked at him and he shook his head. “I might be an angel, but I’m flawed. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for.”

“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

Nolan wanted to say he was, he really did. But he couldn’t make his lips form the words.

“You deserve to be happy.”

He shrugged again, turning to look out of the window. The sky was almost completely dark by now.

“Do you think we would have made it?” he asked, bitter. “You know Nico, he always gets bored of people.”

“We’re all lost, Nolan,” he said after the silence had stretched for too long. “I think he’s been looking for an answer ever since he fell. I think he might have found it.”

“If he did, it wasn’t the right one.”

“That’s not your choice to make.”

“Except I made it, didn’t I?”

“Maybe.”

He left after that, and Nolan went back to his empty head and his tired heart.

 

***

 

Nolan tilted his head one way and then the other, trying to relieve some of the tension in his neck. He wasn’t looking forward to the next couple of empty hours, but Simmonds had refused to give him an extra patrol, so here he was.

He opened the door to his bedroom and something hit him squarely on the chest.

“Sign it,” a powerful voice said, and Nolan’s insides turned gold.

He tore his eyes from the contract lying on the floor and focused on Nico, who was laying on his bed as if he belonged there.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, a lot breathless.

Nico stood up and walked towards him.

“I said sign it, little angel.”

“Nico,” he tried, but he grabbed him by the back of his neck.

“I gave you an entire week to feel miserable and self-righteous and I’m done.” He squeezed his neck and Nolan lost himself in his eyes. “You’re signing that fucking contract and you’re coming home with me.”

Home, Nolan thought. It should have been this apartment, with the open windows and the white walls. Instead, he couldn’t help but picturing Nico’s tidy bedroom, a messy living room full of demons that talked too loud and an overgrown garden full of colours.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he whispered. “Peace is all I ever wanted.” Until Nico.

“Me neither,” he said. And Nolan was sure he understood. “That’s why we’re doing it together.”

Nolan kissed him then. He had tried to do the right thing, he had tried to walk away, but truth was he didn’t want to. He wanted Nico, he wanted to wake up next to him, read him books in an old sofa, laugh with him, make him blush. He wanted to be the one for Nico.

He had been destined for greatness all his life, that’s what everyone had told him. But he didn’t want that destiny. He just wanted the devil. And maybe he was doomed to fall eventually, to lose his white wings and be forced to drink blood to keep living.

But honestly? An eternity of that didn’t sound so bad to him if Nico was right there with him.

“Sign the contract,” Nico said against his lips when they broke for air. “So I can take you home.”

Nolan disentangled himself from Nico even if all he wanted to do was stay glued to his side and grabbed the contract from the floor. He looked for a pen in a drawer and stared at the black ink on the page. He had read it dozens of times, his heart beating fast with each word, his hand itching to grab a pen.

He didn’t know if he could do it, spend the rest of his days with Nico, but he was going to try. If it didn’t work, he would find a way to keep moving. Until then, he was planning on enjoying every single second by his side. He signed his name on the dotted line and Nico had him against the wall in the next breath.

“Hi, husband,” he whispered against his lips, and Nolan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this is the last chapter. So thank you for following along. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Happy pride month, lovelies :)


	11. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we made it, folks. The end. I hope you enjoy it.

In all his years as a sentient being, Nico had seen a lot of beautiful things, but none as beautiful as his angel jerking off slowly on their bed.

Nico teleported next to him and kissed his flushed cheek.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he said.

Nolan grabbed his head and kissed him again, taking his breath away.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Please don’t let me interrupt you,” he said, and Nolan laughed quietly.

“I was thinking about you,” he said, and Nico followed the movement of his hand with greedy eyes. “But this is much better.”

“Tell me more,” he said, caressing his cheek and his lips, “about those thoughts of you.”

“I was thinking about how much I like your mouth.”

“How much?”

“A lot,” he said, laughing.

“Go on.”

“I like your mouth on my neck, and on my mouth.” He groaned. “I… I like your mouth on my stomach, and my legs, and my...” He closed his eyes in pleasure.  
Nico couldn’t help himself, he kissed his neck and felt him shudder.

“Anything else?”

“I like the marks you leave on my skin.”

Nico scratch his nails on his chest and heard him moan.

“I…” he took a deep breath, “I like how you fill my stomach with golden sunlight.”

“I didn’t take you for a poet.”

“I’m not. It’s your fault.”

He was panting now, his cock leaking freely on his stomach and hand and Nico’s own breath was starting to come more quickly, he could feel his cock straining against his boxers, but he didn’t pay it any attention.

He rested his head on his hand and continued watching Nolan’s cock disappear inside his fist slowly. It was big and flushed, leaking, and Nico’s mouth watered for a taste, but he forced himself to just watch the way his hair spilled over his pillow, the little beads of sweat on his upper lip, his clever tongue licking his lips.

“I like it when you pinch my nipples,” he said after a moment. His eyes were as blue a storm, his cheeks and chest flushed, and Nico wanted to remember this sight forever. Except he knew he could have him like this whenever he wanted.

He pinched his nipple, and his angel moaned.

“Do that again... please.”

He pinched his other nipple, and Nolan came with Nico’s name on his lips.

“Fucking beautiful,” he said, before kissing him.

Nico licked the cum from his fingers, always watching him.

“Want me to take care of you?” he said, a bit breathless, when Nico was done.

Nico willed his clothes off and straddled him, jerking himself slowly.

“I want to see you.”

His angel got comfortable under him and watched him work himself. It didn’t take him long to start breathing heavily, his entire body tingling comfortably.

As soon as he came, he smeared their cum on Nolan’s chest and stomach, while he looked at him quietly. As soon as he was done, he grabbed Nico’s hand and sucked his fingers clean.

Nico kissed him deeply and Nolan buried his hands on his hair.

“Bath,” he said, biting his lips.

“So desperate to get on your knees for me, little angel?”

“Always.”

 

***

 

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Nico didn’t want to get up, he was too comfortable on their warm bed, with his angel inside his arms. But Nolan had other plans.

He started pushing his ass on Nico’s cock, and even though he had just woken up, his cock was totally up for the task.

“Naughty little angel,” he whispered against his neck.

“This is on you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” he said, biting the shell of his ear, “I was just laying here.”

“Exactly.”

He kept pushing down slowly, and Nico let him. They were so close together, he felt him shudder when his cock rubbed his asshole.

“You like that?”

“Yeah.”

“I just had you a few hours ago,” he said, nosing along his neck until he found his mouth.

“Don’t you want me now?” he asked when they were done kissing.

“I always want you.”

Nolan pushed down one more time, and Nico tightened his hand on his waist. They kissed again, slow and hot and perfect for a moment.

“Do I need to open you up?” he asked, aligning his cock.

“No, I’m good.”

“I love how desperate you are for my cock.”

Nolan blushed and closed his eyes, biting his lip.

“Please, Nics.”

He started pushing inside slowly, savouring the needy sounds escaping from Nolan’s mouth when there was a knock on the door.

“Patty!” TK yelled on the other side. “I need to talk to you, Patty!”

“I’m going to murder him,” Nico said.

“Please do.”

Nico willed some clothes on and teleported outside, where TK was ready to knock on the door again.

“TK.”

“Where’s Nolan? I need to talk to him.”

“Not now.”

“It’s important, I need him to get Simmers off my back.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, I do,” he said, and tried to push him aside.

Nico stopped him with a hand on his chest and took a moment to congratulate himself on being so civil, he deserved a nice prize, and he knew what he wanted.

“I said not now.”

“And I said-”

“I don’t give a shit, TK,” he said, his eyes blaring red. “I’ve got my angel hard and leaking in our bed and you’re going to leave or I’m going to make you regret it.”

TK blushed and looked to the side.

“You didn’t have to be that crude.”

“Yes, I did,” he said, pushing him gently away. Honestly, he deserved all the awards. “You’re leaving, and I’m going to fuck my husband for the rest of the day. Come back tomorrow.”

He disappeared back to his room and found Nolan jerking off under the sheets.

“Stop that,” he said, getting in bed.

“You were taking too long.”

“I was trying not to murder your best friend.”

“Thank you, husband,” he said, smiling, “you’re the best.”

Nico kissed him quiet and went back to finishing what they had started before.

 

***

 

This peace wasn't perfect, not by far, but he couldn't complain. His demons liked Nolan, so they had welcomed him with open arms. And the angels... Well, they didn't exactly tolerate Nico, but they wanted Nolan to be happy, so they were keeping their mouths shut. There had been certain... misunderstandings, but they were dealing with them.

“What is wrong with you?” Boyle asked.

And peace or not peace, Nico was about to blast him. Nobody talked to his angel like that.

“You look like shit, man,” he said, brows furrowed.

And for the record, he looked amazing. His eyes were as blue as ever and his cheeks were even rosier than usual, courtesy of his last feeding. Nico knew he didn’t need to feed from him, but he enjoyed Nolan’s mouth on him too much to tell him no. Besides, feeling his powers inside his angel’s body was its own kind of drug, and Nico was a man of many vices.

“It’s nice to see you, too, Boyle,” he said, stretching.

Nico looked at him up and down, his strong legs, his arms, his chest, his kissable mouth, and he wanted nothing more than to take him back to their room for some alone time. Again. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to him. He was about to grab his hand and teleport them out of there and into their bed when Hallsy interrupted him.

“Are you pregnant, man?” he joked, with his head tilted to the side.

And Nolan burst out laughing.

“Oh, my God,” Boyle asked, before disappearing.

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t remember the last time Boyle had mentioned His name, so this couldn't be good. He walked towards Nolan and grabbed his face carefully, looking him in the eye.

“What?” he asked. His eyes were crinkled and he could still see the ghost of a smile on his face.

“I mean it, Boyle,” Giroux said, appearing out of the blue a second later, “if this is a joke, I’m‒”

He stopped, looking at Nolan. In the next second, he had Nico by the neck against the wall.

“What the fuck did you do,” he snarled in his face.

“G!” Nolan said. “Stop it!”

“I asked you a question, devil.”

“Let go of me, angel.” The only reason he hadn’t blasted him to oblivion yet was because he knew it would upset Nolan. But his patience was running thin, and the warm fire licking his hands was a comfort.

“I asked you a question.”

“I said stop.”

And the entire room just. Stopped.

Nolan was powerful, exceptionally so, but even him couldn’t hold all their powers prisoner at the same time. Nico had never felt anything like this before.

“Nolan,” Giroux whispered. And he would swear he was scared.

“I…”

“You need to let us go, kiddo.”

“It isn’t me…”

“Can’t you do something, Nico?” Hallsy asked, fighting its hold.

Nico fought against the power that was holding him still, but it was useless, whatever it was, it was more powerful than him. That was a scary thought.

“Nolan,” Giroux said calmly. “Just breath. And let go.”

Nolan looked at him worriedly for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He felt the air in the room change, and his ears popped. A second later, Nico could breathe easily again and he felt all his powers alive under his skin. In two steps, he was next to Nolan, checking his eyes. They were still sky blue, but he was pale, and his heart was beating too fast.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened…”

“This is all your fault,” Giroux told Nico. And he was done.

Nolan grabbed his arm, and Nico stopped. But Hallsy didn’t.

“You come into our house to spew shit, man? Get the hell out of here with this nonsense.”

“Oh, shut up, Hall.”

“Make me,” he snarled.

“Gladly.”

Carelessly, he sent a bolt his way, but it was too weak to be anything more than a warning. Hallsy was too pissed off to care what he was doing, so instead of absorbing it, he redirected it. Towards Nico and Nolan. So of course his stupid angel did something, well, stupid. He got in front of Nico to try and absorb the bolt, which would hurt less than if he were a demon, but it would still hurt like hell, pun intended.

Except the bolt never reached him. It disintegrated in mid air in front of him.

“Fuck,” Giroux said.

“Was that…?” Boyle asked, pale.

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t me,” Nolan complained, but he let Nico manhandle him until he had him safe inside his arms.

“If anyone else uses their powers inside my house, I’m fucking obliterating you and I don’t give a damn.”

“Sorry,” Nolan whispered.

“It wasn’t you,” Nico said. Though he wasn’t really sure anymore. It felt like Nolan, but different.

“Yes, it was.”

“I don’t have those powers,” Nolan said, lost.

“Not you,” Giroux said, shaking his head, annoyed, “that thing you have inside you.”

“Hey!” He looked offended for a second. And then confused. “Wait, what.”

And Nico stopped breathing for a minute.

“This is your fucking fault,” Giroux told Nico. Again.

“No, it isn’t,” Nolan said.

“Did you sleep with anyone else?”

“What.”

“Answer the damn question, Nol.”

“Of course I didn’t.”

“There you have it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I know you know how babies are made, I explained it to you myself.”

And Nolan was blushing.

“Demons can’t impregnate angels,” he whispered.

“Not that we knew, so of course you had to be the fucking exception to every fucking rule, kid.”

And wasn’t that the best definition for Nolan?

“I’m not pregnant. Nico’s slept with dozens of angels before.”

But he had always used protection. Babies had never crossed his mind, he just didn’t like making a mess out of angels.

“Did you guys use protection?”

And no, they hadn’t. Because Nico enjoyed making a mess out of Nolan.

“This can’t be happening.”

“Demons can impregnate humans, so I don’t see why they couldn’t impregnate angels,” Boyle said reasonably. But there was nothing reasonable about this.

“It has never happened before,” Giroux said.

“Well, no demon would sleep with an angel. Until Nico, of course.”

“Stop it,” Nolan said. “You’re making my head hurt.”

And Nico felt a pulse of something in the air. He looked at Giroux.

“Yeah, it’s that thing.”

“Stop calling it a thing,” Hallsy said. “They probably got feelings. And just so you know, I’m appointing myself as their godfather.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Nolan said, sitting down on the sofa and putting his head in his hands.

Nico sat down next to him and buried his fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp, until Nolan rested his head on his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Boyle asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Giroux said. “I can feel another life growing inside of him.”

Nico felt Nolan freeze and he wanted to blast every single person in this room. Though, technically, it was his fault and Nolan’s that they had ended up in this mess.

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice there was something wrong with him,” Giroux said, pacing.

How could he? There was nothing wrong with his angel. Yeah, he had been sleeping a lot, but that was probably Nico’s fault. No matter how many times he had him, he couldn’t get enough of him. And all the feeding, well, Nico had thought Nolan enjoyed the taste of his blood.

“First of all,” Hallsy said, “a baby is a blessing, so there’s nothing wrong with him. I dare say he is glowing.”

“We don’t know what that thing is,” Giroux said, exasperated.

“That thing is my godson or goddaughter and they will have a name, eventually. Hey, you are going to be a grandpa, Claude!”

“I’m going to fucking murder you.”

“Don’t worry, you look very young to be a grandpa.”

“Can you be serious for a minute? That thing could be killing him right now.”

And Nico went cold with dread.

“Please,” Hallsy said, dismissing the idea. “We all saw how they protected Nolan from your bolt. They clearly care about him.”

“Maybe because it still needs him to live.”

“Could you be any more negative? Jeez.”

“Do you feel anything coming from it?” Boyle asked.

“Nothing bad. Or good. I just feel it. But this is new territory.”

“I’ll talk to Wood, maybe he can point us in the right direction.”

“I’ll talk to Simmonds.”

“I’ll talk to TK and start planning the baby shower,” Hallsy said.

Boyle and Giroux disappeared without another word.

“Hey,” Hallsy said cheerfully, “you’re going to be daddies!”

Nolan groaned, but Nico felt him relax.

“Don’t worry, TK and I will be the perfect godparents.”

“What if I want to name Coots godparent?” Nolan asked. And it was Nico’s turn to relax.

“That will suck for TK, but you do you, daddy.”

“Don’t ever call him that again.”

“Yeah, it was weird, right? But you guys should get used to it. Soon you’ll have a tiny baby calling you that.”

“Hallsy, this is serious,” Nico said.

“Please, are you really worried?”

“You’re not?” Nolan asked.

“Of course not. That baby is half Nico.”

“So what?”

“Nico would burn the entire world for you. There’s no way that baby doesn’t love you.”

And Nolan smiled for the first time since this shit had started.

Nico was done dealing with people for the forseeable future, so he teleported them to their room and made Nolan lay down on the bed.

“I’m fine,” he whined, but did as he was told.

Nico laid down next to him in silence.

“What are you thinking?” his angel asked him.

Nico put his hand over his stomach.

“Can you feel him?”

He shook his head.

“Me neither.” You’re just too much.

“Honestly, when I’m with you, all I can feel is you, so.”

“Shut up,” Nico said.

“Make me,” he said cheekily.

And Nico kissed him quiet.

When they broke the kiss, he rested his head against his.

“If it’s hurting you…”

“It isn’t. I feel fine,” he said, nosing along his neck. “I just…”

“What?”

“If Hallsy is right and the… baby is half demon…”

“What about it.” He kept his hand in his hair.

“It makes sense… that I can’t get enough of you.”

“So you’re only attracted to me because of the baby?”

He couldn’t believe they were actually calling the thing a baby.

“I mean, I don’t see any other reason, do you?”

And Nico bit his neck in retaliation.

“Fuck.”

“I don’t think we should do that anymore for a while,” he heard himself say. Right, as if he could keep his hands off him. “No more feeding either,” he said, licking his neck.

“What are you going to do?”

“I can always ask Hallsy‒”

Suddenly, he found himself underneath Nolan.

“Don’t you dare,” he snarled, and Nico felt a spike in his powers.

“Jealous, babe?”

“Well, if he’s going to be feeding you, he can feed me, too. It’s all for his godson, after all.”

“Don’t make me kill him.”

“So, can I?”

Nico sighed, massaging his back.

“I don’t know if we should.”

“If he’s half demon, he’s going to need blood.”

“Nolan…”

“Please?”

Nico turned them gently around and bit his wrist. Immediately, Nolan grabbed it and put it into his mouth, sucking. Nico would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having his angel at his vein.

When he was done, he gave him back his wrist so Nico could lick it close.

“You good?”

Nolan nodded, content.

“What about you?”

“I can wait for a couple of days.”

His angel was about to argue, but Nico kissed him to shut him up. And because he loved kissing him.

 

***

 

Nico was laying on the sofa after dealing with Hallsy for most of the morning when a familiar weight settled on top of him.

“Hi, husband,” Nolan said, and Nico smiled, burying his hand on his hair.

“Hi, little angel.”

“How did it go?”

“Hallsy is still alive.”

“Good, he’s the godfather and we need him.”

“You should really reconsider,” he said, massaging his scalp. He felt him relax under his touch.

“He’s one of the few that’s not trying to murder our baby, so it’s not like we have a lot of options.”

“So the thing is a baby now?" he joked, "Is it a boy?”

He shrugged.

“Can you imagine us having a girl?”

Nico couldn’t imagine them having anything. Truth was nobody knew what Nolan was carrying and most of them were freaking out. Giroux looked in pain every time he saw him and Boyle was quieter than usual. Hallsy was his usual bubbly self and TK was kind of excited, though he was scared and trying not to let Nolan see it. Nico wanted the thing gone. He didn’t have anything against it, except for the fact that Giroux thought it would end up hurting Nolan. Nolan… was Nolan. He said he felt fine, so everything was okay in his book. Nico was left to freak out for the two of them. He was doing a wonderful job.

“Shouldn’t you be laying down?” he asked instead.

“I’m not sick,” he complained. And Nico would argue with that, but he liked having his angel in his arms too much to ruin it. “And I was about to have a bath.”

“This is not the bathroom,” he said and earned himself a pinch on the side.

“I was wondering if you wanted to join me.”

There was nothing Nico wanted more in the world, but he knew they would end up naked and he was trying to avoid temptation. His Father would be proud, he thought, and he hated himself, but until they knew what was really going on, he should keep his cock in his pants, it had already gotten them in too much trouble.

He kissed his nose.

“Maybe some other day, little angel.”

He pouted and shook his head, standing up. Nico missed him immediately, but forced himself to stay put.

“Just for the record, this is stupid. I feel fine.” He took his t-shirt off and threw it at Nico’s face. “And you’re feeding after I’m done, it’s been a week. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

He walked away and Nico stared at his back. He turned around when he got to the bedroom door.

“I’ll be naked in the bathtub if you change your mind,” he said before closing the door.

Nico buried his head on Nolan’s t-shirt and cursed aloud.

 

It was a good thing he was already fallen, it meant he didn’t feel guilty for following Nolan into the bathroom. He found him lying calmly in the bathtub, water up to his chest, eyes closed and smiling softly.

“Shut up,” Nico told him while kicking his socks and pants.

“I didn’t say anything,” he said, and Nico’s t-shirt landed somewhere on his left. “And take off your boxers,” he added without opening his eyes. “This is a no underwear zone.”

Nico rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

“Move,” he told him, and Nolan sat up.

Nico got in the tub slowly, careful not to flood the bathroom, and sat down behind Nolan.

“Missed me?” he asked when he was resting against his chest.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Nico tickled him and Nolan almost jumped in surprise, sloshing some water out of the bathtub.

“You’re an asshole.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do,” he said, and Nico was glad he wasn’t seeing him blush.

They spent some time in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Nico liked how his touch raised goosebumps on Nolan’s arm, but the quiet didn’t last. Nolan turned around and straddled him.

“Hi,” he said, before kissing him, and Nico was not about to complain. They were probably making a mess of the bathroom, but he couldn’t care less when he had Nolan on his lap, warm from the bath.

“What are you plotting?” he asked him once the kiss had ended and Nolan had rested his head against his.

“That’s an ugly word.”

“I don’t care about semantics.”

“Who says I’m plotting anything?”

“I do, and I’m right,” he kissed him lightly on the lips before burying his hand in his hair and tilting his head to the side. He bit his skin and started working on leaving a mark, trying to not let the way Nolan was squirming on his lap get to his cock. He was failing miserably.

“I want to ride you,” he said, a bit breathless, and Nico buried his head on his neck. Fuck. “And I know what you’re going to say.”

“We shouldn’t.”

“You’re so predictable,” he said, poking him in the stomach. “What’s the worst that could happen? A baby?” He raised both eyebrows at him and Nico snorted.

“What about the thing?”

“Stop calling him that.”

“How do you know it’s a he?”

He shrugged.

“I mean, angels are agender, though most identify as males. And I know demons can produce females, but what are the odds?”

It was Nico’s turn to shrug. Knowing them, they weren't good.

“So?” he asked, and Nico grabbed his hips, keeping him still.

“A bathtub is not the most comfortable place,” he said instead of saying what he was really thinking. “And aren’t we going to hurt the thing?”

Nolan pinched him again.

“I can barely feel him, he’s still part of my energy, there’s nothing to hurt,” he said, rolling his eyes. “But I’m glad you’re coming around to the idea of a baby.”

He wasn’t. He totally wasn’t. He wanted the thing gone, but he couldn’t tell Nolan that.

“If it’s just energy, then why did it react so badly the other day?” He caressed his face and Nolan leaned into the touch.

“I mean, he’s part of my powers, so it was probably my powers and his,” he added, “that reacted to my emotions.”

As long as he wasn’t hurting Nolan, he didn’t really care about anything else.

“We’ll have to leave the bathtub, though,” he said, licking his neck.

“Or not.”

“I’m a man of many talents, but I can’t open you up in the bathtub, love.”

“I’ve already done it myself before you got here.”

“What.”

“It took you long enough,” he said, shrugging.

“You’re a menace, you know that?”

He smiled and Nico was lost.

“So yes?” he asked, hopeful. As if Nico could ever say no to him.

Nico didn’t say anything, just kissed him quiet.

It didn’t take long for him to be completely hard. The bath was quiet, the water was still warm, and he had his angel on top of him, kissing him sweetly. He bit his lip when he felt his hand under the water caress his hard cock. Nolan smiled and raised himself on his knees.

He hadn’t been lying, he had opened himself up, but it was a tight fit. Still, when Nico was all the way in, Nolan hid his face on his neck and started moving slowly. Nico grabbed his waist and closed his eyes, enjoying how all the desperate sounds his angel was making echoed in the bathroom walls.

He mapped his back with his hands, raising goosebumps on his path and bit his ear. When his movements started growing more erratically and his moans became more needy, Nico whispered, “Do you want me to give you a hand or do you want to try and come on just my cock?”

“Touch me,” he panted.

And Nico obliged him. He grabbed his cock and started pumping him.

“Say ‘please,’ love.”

“Please, Nico.”

Nico flicked his wrist just like he knew Nolan liked, and he came with a broken moan between them.

He spent a couple of seconds catching his breath, slumped over Nico, who was actually rethinking his ideas about shower sex, because this had been a very pleasant experience.

“Are you close?” Nolan asked him, still breathing hard.

“Almost there,” he answered. He grabbed his waist and fucked into him one, two, three times and then he was coming inside his angel, like it should be.

Nico buried his hand on Nolan's hair and breathed him in, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of eternity right there.

He could feel Nolan relaxing too much, though, so he nudged him.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then find something to eat.” He saw Nolan focus on the vein in his neck and he pinched him. “Food for angels.”

Nolan had the cheek to actually pout, and Nico kissed him chastely on the lips. He felt a sudden aura of contentment and poked Nolan on the side.

“Is that you?”

“Sort of. I think he likes how you make me feel,” he said before kissing his neck and standing up slowly.

Nico shook his head and followed him, grabbing the shower head while he watched the water drain slowly from the tub.

“We just took a bath,” Nolan said, scrunching his nose.

“Yes, and somehow you're covered in cum,” he said, eyeing him up and down. “You need a bath.”

“Maybe I like being covered in your cum.”

“Shut up,” Nico said, kissing him.

“Why? Can't handle the truth?” he asked cheekily.

“I just had you, and you need to eat. We can't spend all day fucking inside the bathroom.”

“We can try.”

“Behave, and I'll feed you tonight,” he said, grabbing the soap and turning Nolan around.

 

***

 

“Why is he naked?” Nico asked, entering the room.

“He’s not naked,” Nolan said, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Why are you holding his shirt?”

“I’m teaching him how to hold a baby,” JVR said.

“With your shirt,” he said, slowly.

“Pay attention, you should learn, too.”

And he could see Nolan blushing while holding onto a folded shirt in his arms. Somehow, it wasn’t the most weird scene he had walked into, so he stayed.

“Now, you have to be careful with the head, always hold it genty. It’s easier if you hold it in the crook of your elbow and you use your hand and arm for his body.” He arranged the folded shirt on Nolan’s hands. “You can use your other hand to hold his head, too.”

Nolan was entirely focused on JVR, listening avidly to his every word, and sue him, but Nico didn't enjoy having his angel's eyes on anyone else but him. So he teleported behind him and tickled him, making him jump in the air and drop the shirt.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“You just dropped our baby,” he deadpanned. And Nolan paled.

“You’re an asshole."

“And you’re a horrible father.”

“I know!” he said. “At least I’m trying.”

He could hear a note of panic in his voice, and that didn't fly well with him, so he teleported everyone away, including the stupid shirt and got closer to his angel.

“Stop freaking out, little angel. It was just a joke.”

“I can’t. He’s not even born yet and I already dropped him on his head,” he said. “He’s going to hate me.”

And there was suddenly a light pulse in the air.

Nico put his hand over his belly. It looked like it always did, but Giroux had explained the baby was growing inside Nolan’s energy. Whatever that meant.

“I think it disagrees with you,” he said.

“I just dropped him on his head, I don't think he's thinking clearly,” he pouted.

Nico brought him closer and tried to kiss him, but he felt a pulse of prickly energy this time. 

“Was that…?”

“Yeah,” Nolan said smiling. “I don't think he likes to share.”

“Little shit.”

“He learnt that from you.”

He pinched him on his side and got a small electric charge for his troubles.

It was worth it for the way Nolan laughed, but Nico didn't like their tiny bundle of joy much.

 

***

 

Nolan was arguing with Hallsy about something. Honestly, Nico had stopped paying attention as soon as he had seen that glint in Hallsy's eyes. He had a way of talking in circles for hours and, if you weren't careful, he would rope you into repeating his words after a while. But his eyes went back to his angel as soon as he heard him curse. He saw him double over in pain, clutching his stomach and trying to breathe through the pain. Nico teleported to his side and caught him before his legs gave up.

“What’s going on?” Hallsy asked.

“Get Giroux. Now,” Nico barked. He tried to teleport Nolan to the bed, but his powers weren’t working. Everything felt sticky and humid with power. Just not his own. Or not a version of his powers he could actually control.

“Fucking little shit,” he said.

“It’s not his fault.”

“It’s hurting you.”

And Nolan held on to him, shaking through another wave of pain. In that moment, Nico would have carved that fucking thing out of him if he could have done it without hurting him.

Giroux appeared out of the blue next to them and grabbed Nolan.

“It’s ready. We need to do this now.”

He picked up Nolan as if he was a child and took him to the bedroom. TK followed them closely behind.

“TK, I’m going to help him birth it, and you’re going to need to feed it, got it?”

He sat Nolan down on the bed and TK patted his head.

“I’m so ready to meet my godson, let’s do this, Patty.”

“It’d be easier if I knew what I’m supposed to be doing,” he panted, clutching his stomach. He was sweating and pale, his hair sticking to his face. His erratic powers raised goosebumps on Nico's skin.

“You just have to let it go.”

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, just focus on the... on its energy and draw it out slowly."

“You suck at this, G.”

“I’ve helped birth hundreds of angels and no one has complained yet.”

“Well, I’ve got a complaint.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like he’s tearing me in half,” he said, trying to breathe through the pain. “My powers are a mess and I can't feel my legs.”

“It shouldn’t be hurting you,” he said, looking at TK worriedly.

“Get that thing out now,” Nico said. If only there was something he could do, but there was no physical body for him to hurt, just a mass of energy hurting his angel.

Giroux put his hand over his stomach.

“You need to breathe.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Nolan, just breathe, focus and let it go.”

“Stop calling him ‘it,’” he mumbled, but closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

Giroux’s hands started glowing and the energy in the room became suffocating. Nico didn’t notice he had started moving until Boyle grabbed him and kept him in place. After what felt like hours, a small body started taking shape under Giroux’s hand until it was complete. He held the little head on one hand until the rest of its body stopped glowing. Finally, Nico could see it: white skin and rosy cheeks, a tuft of golden hair on top of his head and small fists. He looked at Nolan, who was slumped on Giroux’s shoulder.

“Here, TK, feed it.”

TK grabbed it and started making cooing sounds at it, while emanating bluish energy. But Nico didn’t care, he just wanted his angel.

Giroux was enveloped in white, blinding energy light, but Nolan was getting paler by the second, his breath labored.

“What is going on?” he asked, feeling dread claw its way into his heart.

“TK, I need you to feed it.”

“I’m trying,” he said over the crying of the thing, “but he won’t let me.”

“Fuck.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Boyle asked.

“He’s consuming Nolan’s energy. If we don’t get it to stop…”

And Nico didn’t need him to finish that sentence. He stood up. Enough was enough. That thing needed to die. Hallsy grabbed him from behind.

“Wait,” he whispered. “From the beginning, he’s only protected Nolan, it doesn’t make sense that he’s killing him now.”

“Because it needed him to survive.”

“Baby angels never feed from their parents,” TK said over the crying, still emanating energy in vain. “Nolan’s too weak to feed him, he should know better than to keep refusing my energy. The connection should have been severed the moment he was born.”

“He’s not a baby angel,” Hallsy said.

“Let me go,” Nico tried to push him away. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he would if it meant keeping Nolan alive.

“Let Nolan feed him,” he said, holding onto Nico, “while Giroux feeds him.”

“It’s not going to work, we need to cut the connection now.”

“I’ll do it,” Nico volunteered.

“Just try it,” Hallsy insisted.

And TK looked at him for a moment before sitting down next to Nolan on the bed, willing to give it a chance. Nico wanted both of them dead. Immediately, the thing calmed down, reaching his tiny chubby arms towards Nolan. TK rested his free hand on Nolan’s shoulder, and he seemed to wake up a bit.

“Thanks, Teeks,” he mumbled.

“No problem,” he said.

Nolan blinked his eyes slowly and finally saw the thing. The thing they had made. And his entire face changed.

“Oh, hello you,” he whispered.

And the thing actually stopped making distressed sounds, still reaching for his angel. Nico wanted to cut its tiny fingers.

TK put it on Nolan’s arms carefully, who had obviously learnt a thing or two from JVR when it came to holding babies.

“I’m glad I finally get to meet you, little one.”

And the thing cooed at Nolan, as if it wasn’t hurting him.

“He only wants to feed from you,” TK said.

“Okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Giroux said, still emanating white energy, “this is not normal.”

“Nothing about us is normal.” He started emanating a weak light, but the thing didn’t seem to care, enamoured with his angel.

“He’s a mini Nico,” Hallsy said entranced. “He can’t get enough of Nolan.”

And Nico would hit him, but he supposed he was right. Instead of saying anything, he kicked TK from the bed and sat down next to Nolan, burying his hand in his hair. Their thing stopped looking at Nolan and reached for Nico with its tiny hands.

“Why did he stop feeding?” TK asked, feeding Nolan his own energy together with Giroux.

“Maybe he’s not hungry anymore?” Hallsy said.

“He’s still hungry,” Nolan said, “I think, but he wants Nico.”

“What.”

Nolan nosed along his neck.

“I told you he liked you.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Nico bit his finger and put it in the thing’s mouth. It grabbed it with its chubby fists, kicking contently on Nolan’s arms.

He felt his angel smile against his skin.

 

***

 

Nolan was resting on the bed while Giroux continued feeding him and TK had left a while ago with Hallsy, so he didn’t have a choice but to hold the thing in his arms, it refused to let anyone else even close. Hallsy had tried to hold it and it had set fire to their sofa. So Nico was stuck with the thing.

“How long until you leave?” Nico asked Giroux.

“This is your fault,” Giroux said, but he wasn’t angry anymore.

“No, it’s not.”

“You put a baby in him.”

“You put a baby in me, Nics?” Nolan asked, sleepy. “That’s hot.”

“Shut up, Nolan,” Giroux said, and he chuckled.

Nico looked at their son, that tiny baby they had made and he felt too much. He looked at Nolan, who was sitting next to Giroux, resting his head on his shoulder while he caressed his hair and mumbled sweet nothings in his ear. That should be him, Nico thought angrily. Except, he couldn’t do that, not really. Nolan was too weak and he needed another angel’s life force to heal. And it was Nico’s fault, because as Giroux had said, he had put a baby in him.

And at first, when he had seen Nolan so pale and weak after the birth, he had hated that tiny crying creature. But how could he? Nolan had made it, well, both of them had, and it carried Nolan’s blood, so no, he couldn’t hate it. And they should probably name him, because he couldn’t continue calling their son ‘it.’ At least it was better than ‘the thing.’

He continued pacing the room, looking at his son in his arms. How could he hate him when he had Nolan’s eyes and rosy cheeks? Giroux had said it would probably lose part of that rosyness as he grew up, but Nico hoped he didn’t. Nolan was the one thing Nico loved in the world. And now this tiny crying thing, he supposed. Nico held him tighter in his arms and turned to look at his angel in their bed. He was looking at him. Slowly, he raised his arm, beckoning Nico. And of course Nico went. There was not a thing in this universe or any other universe that could keep him away from his angel. He sat down on the bed carefully and grabbed his hand. Something in him settled.

“I can feed him,” he said.

“First of all, that’s disgusting,” Giroux said. “And secondly, this is uncharted territory for all of us, so let’s just stick to what we know for the time being. At least until Nolan is stronger.”

“It’s not rocket science, we’ve done it before.”

“And I really don’t want to know.”

After a while, Giroux patted Nolan’s head.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours, okay?”

He nodded and streteched, his tired bones popping.

“Don’t…” Giroux started, but stopped himself. “You know what, whatever. It’s not like you listen to me anyways.”

He teleported out of the room and Nico finally had his angel all for himself. Well, and the tiny baby in his arms.

Nolan laid on his side of the bed and Nico laid their baby next to him, before settling behind him.

“Look,” he said happily, “we made him.”

“Of course we did, troublesome little shit.”

Nolan chuckled, caressing their baby’s stomach, who was staring at them with wide, blue eyes. Nico loved them a lot.

 

***

 

“Where's Nolan?” Giroux asked, teleporting out of thin air.

His house was slowly becoming a hotel, and Nico wasn't enjoying that one bit. He turned another page on his book and checked their little thing was still asleep. He wasn't. He was staring lazily at Giroux with tired, blue eyes, following his every move, but at least he wasn't crying, so Nico would take what he could.

“He’s napping,” he said. “Little shit here spent the entire night crying for Nolan and when he finally got him, he got grumpy because he was too tired to pay Nolan proper attention.” The baby made a sound and Nico poked him on the cheek. “He's not going anywhere.”

“Please tell me that's not his name.”

Nico looked at him.

“You know what? I really don't want to know.”

Nico shrugged.

“Can I hold him?” he asked after a while.

“If he sets you on fire, I'm telling Nolan it was your fault for pissing him off.”

He handed him the baby carefully and Nico looked at them staring at each other.

“Don't try to feed him,” he warned him. “Hallsy tried the other day and he set fire to the coffee table.” Nico hated that coffee table, so he had made happy sounds to his son and congratulated him in every language he knew. Nolan had not been amused.

“He looks just like Nolan.”

“I know.” Nico tried to go back to his book, but his son wasn't acting up, just staring calmly at Giroux, and Nico was curious by nature. “What was he like when he was a baby?”

Giroux seemed to think for a while before answering.

“At the beginning, we thought he had a problem. He couldn't... or maybe he wouldn't speak.” He caressed the baby's cheek. “Simms said it was bound to happen eventually. We had been inbreeding for decades by then, and some angels just…” He didn't look happy. “It doesn't matter. I knew he understood everything I told him and he was healthy. That was all I cared about.”

“What happened?”

“TK happened,” he said, laughing. “Nolan was four when TK arrived and everything just changed. They were inseparable from the first day. They did everything together. The next day, Nolan knocked on my door and asked me for a book to show TK. Needless to say, I dropped whatever it was I was holding and Simms cursed aloud.” He shook his head. “I remember Nolan telling him not to use those words in front of me because I didn't like them. He used perfect English, as if he had been speaking his entire life.”

“Why hadn't he spoken before?”

“I asked him later that night when I was reading him a story. He said he hadn't needed to use words before because I had always known what he was trying to tell me. But TK was different. So he would use words with him.”

“Smartass,” he said.

“I thought he was right, I thought I would always be able to read him.” He looked at him. “I was wrong.”

“You’re an idiot,” Nico said.

“I never saw this coming,” he said, looking at the baby. “I never saw you coming.”

“And you think I saw him coming?” he said, rolling his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Nolan asked yawning, coming out of the bedroom wearing Nico’s sweatpants and a dark t-shirt.

The only reason Nico didn’t push him against the closest wall and kissed him stupid was because their son started making happy noises at Nolan.

“Hey, little one,” he said, picking him up from Giroux’s arms where he was squirming and cooing. “Had fun with Dad Ni?” Their baby made a gurgling sound and started drooling on Nolan’s neck while he tried to eat his own fist.

He sat down next to Nico and nudged Giroux.

“Hey, G.”

“Hey, kid.”

For some reason, Nolan blushed, and Nico had a feeling Giroux was reading him and his little angel wasn’t exactly thinking pure thoughts.

“How was he?” Nolan said, turning to look at him.

Nico brought him even closer and nosed along his temple before poking their baby’s cheek.

“Stop eating him.”

“Well, he’s definitely your child,” he heard Giroux mumble.

“Did you have any doubt?”

“I wish I had.”

“Don’t worry, Gramps, I ruined him for anyone else.”

Nolan hid his face on Nico’s neck, probably blushing.

“Please stop.”

“Not what you were moaning‒”

“Nico!”

He laughed. And their son chose that moment to set a house plant on fire.

“Noah,” Nolan said, putting out the fire with a flick of his wrist. “No setting fire to living things.”

“No setting fire to living things?” Giroux repeated skeptically.

“Well,” he said, “he needs some limits.”

“What about no setting things on fire in general?”

“He’s Nico’s child, too, I’m not going to set him up for failure,” his little angel said, blowing raspberries into their son’s belly.

 

***

 

Nico was holding their baby, walking from one end of the room to the other, trying to keep him from crying. It was one of those days when the only moment of peace they got was when they stayed on their feet, their whole attention on the tiny sniffling baby on their arms.

Nolan was taking a quick shower, so it was Nico’s turn to keep the small beast from crying or setting things on fire. It was a challenging task.

“I’m not going to sing to you,” he said when he saw him sniffle, his cheeks turning rosier, moments away from releasing a mighty cry. “That’s Nolan’s thing. But if you want to set fire to Hallsy’s ugly Hawaiian shirts, be my guest.”

He turned around when he felt Nolan come in.

“He’s still upset?” he asked, getting closer.

“It’s your fault for not letting him set fire to Voracek’s beard. That thing is hideous.”

Nolan smiled and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder.

In his arms, their son was making pitiful noises, as if he wasn’t the centre of their world every single second of every single day.

“Don’t cry, little one,” Nolan whispered, caressing his stomach.

“Hey, guys,” Carter said, appearing out of the blue. And Nico was putting his wards up again. No more angels dropping unannounced on his house.

“Hi, Hartsy.”

“How’s it going?” he asked, waving cheerfully.

“Noah is in a bad mood,” Nico said. “You might want to fly out of here while you can, little bird.”

Nolan pinched him.

“He didn’t sleep much last night.”

Carter, having no survival instincts, came closer and peered at Noah on Nico’s arms.

“I’m sorry to hear that, little buddy,” he said in this cute but serious voice. “We all need our beauty sleep.”

Noah kicked in Nico’s arms, munching on his own fingers, blue eyes fixed on Carter.

“I remember my training days, you know?” he continued, as if he was having a normal conversation. With a baby. “Didn’t sleep much those days. I was grumpy all the time. So I totally get it.”

Noah raised a spit covered hand in Carter’s direction, and he grabbed him carefully, talking still. Nico froze in shock when he wasn’t immediately set on fire.

“Yes, I used to train with your dad. Well, Nolan. I didn’t know Nico back then,” he said, walking around with Noah carefully tucked in his arms. “It was tough, but it was fun. He was much better than me, did you know? So he got to advance much faster. I had to retake some classes, but I finally made it,” he said, smiling. Noah was eating every single word.

Nico grabbed Nolan’s hand and dropped a “Look after him for 10 minutes. If he sets you on fire, it’s your fault,” before teleporting both of them to their room.

“Did you see how calm he was?” Nolan asked, as if this wasn’t the first time in months they were alone.

“Hopefully it lasts.”

“Should we go back?” he asked, scrunching his nose. “It never lasts.”

“I’m sucking you off and then I’m feeding,” he said, pushing him against the wall. “You can do whatever you want after.”

Nolan’s eyes were so blue, and Nico thought he was going to argue, always being the voice of reason, but he stared at his lips and let Nico manhandle him out of his sweatpants and loose t-shirt. He kissed him quickly on the mouth and then wasted no time dropping to his knees.

It didn’t take Nolan long to grow hard. It had been months since they had done anything more than just kiss and feed with all their clothes on.

Nico didn’t waste any time making Nolan work for it, he just wanted his taste on his tongue. The sounds he was making, his fingers tight on his shoulders, would have to be enough till the next time they could find a moment alone. If when they finished, the house was still standing, he would think of hiring Carter as a full time nanny.

Nolan came with a gasp down Nico’s throat and pulled him up soon after, kissing him and tasting himself on his tongue.

“Hi, husband,” he panted against his mouth. “I’ve missed you.”

Nico kissed him again, and when he was finished, Nolan tilted his head and Nico bit his vein, feeding greedily. Nolan’s hand sneaked inside his pants and pulled him out, stroking him lazily. He closed the wound on his neck and breathed him in, letting his orgasm hit him like a storm.

They kissed for a while, until Nolan sighed heavily and Nico knew their time was up. They cleaned themselves up quickly, and Nico opened the door, fearing what he was about to find.

But he saw Carter on the sofa, talking quietly to Noah, who was making sounds, as if he was contributing to the conversation.

“I know, right? Greek mythology is wild,” he said. “So Zeus had lots of children with a lot of people, and they are strong, but not as strong as your dads, so I wouldn’t worry.”

Noah mumbled something with one fist inside his mouth and Carter smiled.

“Oh, trust me, I wouldn’t dare.”

Noah kicked his feet contently while Carter told him something about quests and demigods.

“I much rather prefer the Percy Jackson books.” Noah kept spreading his spit on whatever piece of cloth he could find, but Carter didn’t seem to mind. “Of course I’ll read them to you when you’re older, little buddy. It’s a deal.”

“He didn’t set you on fire,” Nico said not completely annoyed. “Why didn’t he set you on fire?”

Carter shrugged.

“We were talking about mythology.”

Nico and Nolan looked at each other silently, and he smiled.

“You’re babysitting again.”

“Sweet,” Carter said, smiling this huge smile that was probably cute, but Nico couldn’t tell, not when Nolan hid a soft, happy sigh on his neck.

 

***

 

Nico left the bathroom and found Nolan sitting on their bed, talking quietly to their baby. It was funny how a couple of months could feel like a lifetime. He felt as if he had had Nolan and Noah for years, when the truth was he had spent more time as a mindless soldier than as a free man. Devil. Whatever.

“Hey,” Nolan said when he saw him.

Nico walked to them and sat down against the headboard, letting Nolan rest against his chest.

“Hi, husband.”

He kissed him and Nolan cupped his face tenderly.

Nico bit his lip and swallowed his sigh.

“How was he today?” he asked him when they came up for air.

Noah cooed happily on Nolan’s arms and Nico poked his belly.

“Yes, I’m talking about you. Did you finally set that ugly thing Voracek calls a beard on fire?”

“Don't give him any ideas.”

“So he didn’t.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed.”

“You have to admit it’s hideous.”

Nolan hid his laugh on his neck and Nico counted it as a win.

Noah focused his blue eyes on Nico and started babbling and moving his arms and feet excitedly.

“I know, I know,” Nico said, grabbing his chubby hand. “You spent the entire day with him, lucky little shit.”

“We missed you.”

“What did you guys do?”

“Hartsy babysitted,” he said, kissing his neck. “And Noah is finally getting along with TK.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Don’t be mean.”

“I tolerate him, that’s more than enough for me.”

“That’s more than enough for most people, right, Noah?”

He raised him in his arms and Noah squeaked.

“You’re getting heavy, little one.”

Noah cooed, kicking his feet freely.

“He’s growing up so fast,” Nolan said, a bit sad.

“He’s still a baby, little angel,” Nico said, nosing along his ear. “And he will be for a long time.”

“I know, but Giroux was saying today that he will soon start to walk.”

“I can’t wait,” Nico said, smiling. “He’s going to set fire to the world.”

“Shut up,” his little angel said, smiling softly.

“Are you getting sad because he will eventually grow up?”

“Maybe,” he said, shrugging.

“You know we can always make another one, right?”

“Really?” he asked, smiling.

“Would you like another one, little angel?”

“Would you?”

“Anything you want.”

“Right.”

“Besides, can you imagine how much would Giroux freak? Where do I sign?”

“You’re awful.”

“Well, I really enjoy the process of making babies.”

“Oh, I know you do,” he said, and he was blushing.

“So do you.”

“I know,” he said, and he kissed him.

Nico caressed his face when they stopped and looked at their baby. He was still moving and babbling, but he could see his eyes blinking more slowly.

“Will you let us sleep more than four hours tonight, little pest?”

Noah yawned, and Nico touched his arm.

“Are you hungry?” Nolan whispered.

“For you? Always,” he said and bit his neck.

Nolan sighed in pleasure and Nico couldn’t wait until Noah was finally asleep.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re the one who’s not going to let me sleep tonight?”

“You know me so well.”

“Of course I do.”

Nolan cradled Noah in his arms and started singing a lullaby. Nico moved his neck from left to right and relaxed against the headboard, his angel inside his arms, their son in his arms. On the next breath, he released his wings and let them stretch for a moment before they closed slowly around them.

Noah blinked slowly at him and yawned again. Nico grabbed a black feather and caressed his face with it, he seemed to like that, trying to grab it with his chubby fingers and smiling sleepily.

“They’re beautiful,” Nolan whispered against his cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

Nico kissed his cheek and closed his eyes, letting his angel’s voice settle around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for sticking with me till the end. Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and took the time to leave a comment. Thank you for giving this story a chance.
> 
> See you in the next one.
> 
> tumblr: passengersinwriting (in case you want to come yell at me).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
